


Omovember 2020

by SakeBottle



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Jailor Eckman, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Dom/sub, Driving, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Elemental Magic, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forests, Furry, Gen, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Public Transportation, Rain, Royalty, Sparring, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Urination, Wetting, touch fluffy tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: A collection of stories based on a series of omorashi-themed prompts for the month of November.The list I'm using may not have the same prompts in the same order as other Omovember series you might see around here.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Desperate in a vehicle

**Author's Note:**

> Each story in this set is marked with an icon in the top-right, which indicates the setting and, for some stories, what year it canonically took place. This year should not be interpreted as the time the story was written - everything here was made fresh in November and December of 2020.

Emily really should have gone _before_ getting on the bus. To her credit, she had tried, but by the time she could actually join the line for the girl’s room, it was too late for her to move more than a few spots ahead before one of her teammates had to find her and bring her back so they could leave on time. That wouldn’t have been a major problem, if not for the fact that a long hot day of running around and loading up on sports drink, with not a single break, had left her feeling positively inundated. And she wasn’t the only one.

Sitting right next to Emily, in the aisle seat, one of the team’s relay runners – Michelle – was rubbing her legs together, one hand discreetly tugging at her waistband while the other clawed at her thigh. Her heavy breathing and occasional whimpering weren’t doing Emily any favors. For her own part, she had her legs knotted together and was bouncing in her seat, trying to distract herself by staring out the window at the traffic going by on the other side of the highway.

It didn’t seem to be helping, though. No distraction could alleviate the feeling of her shorts being a size too small, and her bladder being rattled far too frequently by the bus going over imperfect pavement. No matter how much she tried to think of something else, her mind always ended up being invaded and overwhelmed by urgent thoughts of so much liquid sloshing about beneath the taut dome in her lower abdomen, and the weight of it all pressing down against what little she had separating it from her underwear. Emily _needed_ to pee, _bad_ , and her body wasn’t going to let her forget it.

She hoped they’d be back at their own school before too long – she only needed to hold it in until then. Then, all she would have to do would be to beat her teammates in the race for one of the few stalls in the locker room bathroom, get her shorts and underwear out of the way, sit on the toilet, and…

One of Emily’s hands flew between her legs and grabbed hard at herself through her clothes, only a moment too late to stop a steaming jet of urine from soaking into her panties. She groaned and clenched her muscles as hard as she could, pulling herself together again before anything worse could happen. Even after the surge of need passed, though, she didn’t remove her hand right away; first she glanced over at the red-faced Michelle, who was obviously trying very hard not to look at Emily. That seated potty-dance of hers had only intensified since last Emily saw her, and she seemed to be sweating even more than during the meet that had ended only an hour prior.

Only after turning back to the window did she relinquish her grasp on her crotch and gingerly remove her hand from the area, instead using it in an attempt to massage her aching, stretched-out belly, while the other impatiently and incessantly drummed at the windowsil beside her. ‘ _Can’t this bus go any faster? Some of us are on a deadline here…_ ’

She groaned again, this time out of frustration as her willing the driver to speed up produced no tangible results – in fact, they were already going as fast as was reasonably and safely possible, but then again no amount of speed would have felt fast enough for Emily at that moment. If she wasn’t going to be on the toilet ten minutes ago, then it was all simply too slow – and she didn’t just need haste for her own sake, though admittedly her concern for Michelle was fundamentally selfish. There really wasn’t anywhere she could look and not watch her teammate squirming next to her, either out of the corner of her eye or reflected in the window, and if something were to happen to Michelle…

Emily shook her head and squeezed her legs together tightly for a moment, trying to clear that line of thinking from her mind. Imagining that would only make things worse. If she could just clear her mind instead and focus on something else, she would be able to hold it. Easier said than done when the only thing she _could_ focus on was the floating of her back teeth, though.

“How are you holding up?”

The unexpected voice forced Emily to press her legs shut even harder and bounce slightly in her seat, and she looked over at Michelle only momentarily; she turned to look down at herself with a grimace almost immediately, and she squirmed when a quick leak dampened her underwear again.

“Huh?” Again Emily tuned towards Michelle, directing her gaze anywhere but directly at the other girl while she processed the question. “Oh, uh… Bursting,” she admitted.

“Yeah, me too.” Michelle took a deep, labored breath before continuing, “If we don’t get back in the next five minutes I swear I’m going to fucking piss all over myself.”

Emily responded with a nod and an affirmative grunt. “Can’t be _that_ much further,” she added quietly.

Michelle nodded without a word, and went back to focusing on her own problems, leaving Emily to return to her squirming and staring out the window. There had to be something out there she could recognize; something to tell her that she only had to hold out a little while longer. But couldn’t see any such thing just yet. She _did_ see plenty of signs for rest stops as they passed by, and every single one made her bladder ache with longing for the toilets they promised. And every single time, the bus just carried on right past each exit as if they didn’t even exist.

Not for another twenty minutes did Emily finally see something familiar; twenty minutes of squirming, clenching, and hoping, that had ended with a hand planted firmly between her legs as she rocked gently in her seat. Michelle next to her didn’t seem to be doing any better, and in fact was now biting her lip with her eyes shut, body as twisted and knotted as physically possible.

But that was fine. They had left the highway, and were only a short ride along local roads away from school, where every waterlogged girl on that bus would finally be able to get relief. By now all that Emily wanted was to not get stuck waiting in line – she had dribbled a little bit over the past twenty minutes, and though she was still mostly in control, there was definitely no way she’d be able to hold it in if she had to wait for her teammates to go first. She didn’t want to even imagine what standing there having to listen to all that would be like.

Especially not when the hand grasping at her crotch had been feeling moisture on the _outside_ of her shorts for the last five minutes on the highway. They were already dark, at least, so if she could just keep herself together she wouldn’t need to worry about the wet spot being visible – and even if it were, nobody else on that bus was really in any position to make fun of her for having a little accident.

But when Emily’s little accident got a little bigger after the bus turned onto the school’s street, she started to worry about the very real chance that it would get a _lot_ bigger. Her overeager bladder had released a second-long jet of urine into her panties and shorts, even leaving a bit of moisture on the seat beneath her. She _needed_ to be the first one to reach the bathroom.

When the bus started to slow down as it pulled up in front of the school, Emily rose from her seat as quickly as she could without spilling anything more. Before the vehicle could even come to a complete stop, Emily was on her feet, hunched over with one hand between trembling legs and the other gripping the seat ahead of her.

Michelle didn’t get snapped out of whatever trance she was in until momentum shocked her back to full awareness when the bus stopped. She looked around frantically at her surroundings, and then nodded quietly when she saw Emily urging her to stand up.

The only problem being that she couldn’t figure out how – her legs refused to unknot, and she tried to pull an unsteady hand from between them, only to jam it right back in as a wave of pressure forced her to double over. She stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily, whimpering, and trembling as she remained glued to her seat.

“Come on, y-you gotta get up, we’re here!” Emily hopped from foot to foot while she waited for Michelle and watched everyone else on the bus slowly filing out. She would have joined them, if not for the fact that something was in her way.

Michelle responded with a whine. “Can’t…”

“Yes, you can! You have to!” If Michelle wasn’t going to move on her own, Emily would just have to _drag_ her off the bus. “H-here, get up,” she said, using both hands to grab her teammate by the arm, prompting another leak of her own.

“W-wha-?” As soon as Michelle felt herself being pulled upwards, her confused mumbling turned into a panicked exclamation. “A-ah, no!” She whined and tried to fight against Emily’s grip, but still was slowly being forced to her feet. “Emmie, don’t…!”

Her protests were cut short by her own sudden, heavy gasp, and the pattering sound of liquid falling onto the seat over which she was still hovering. And as the rainfall intensified, Michelle fought to rein it in, pressing as hard as she could between her legs as if it were still under her control. After a few seconds, she leaned forward to rest her head against the seat in front of her, tears in her eyes as the cascade from her shorts soaked everything in its path on its way to the floor.

“No, no, no, no, no...” she repeated over and over again, still squirming and grasping in a hopeless attempt to change what was happening. How could she lose it _now_ , so close to proper relief?

Emily, meanwhile, watched transfixed with horror, unable to turn away from the torturous sight. She was bent over with both hands buried between knotted legs as the scene before her caused her fingers to get more than a little wet, a little puddle of her own starting to form at her feet as pee dripped from her shorts, saturated by heavy leaking. And she could tell that she wasn’t the only one on the bus suffering the effects of Michelle’s accident – a few of the girls still standing in the aisle were furiously dancing as they waited to disembark.

But Michelle herself went still before long, the ordeal having drained her energy to the point where she could no longer complain or fight back. So with a sigh she let her sodden hands hang down at her sides, her head still pressed against the seat ahead while she finished relieving herself over the course of several seconds. And when the torrent finally faded away to be replaced by the dripping of excess urine from her shorts, she stayed in that position, her heavy panting gradually fading into slow, deep breaths.

And she was still in Emily’s way, even when with a sigh she fell back into the puddle on her seat, offering no substantive response when Emily repeatedly asked her to get up. An attempt was made to squeeze past, but Emily very quickly decided that she was going to wet herself if she tried. She was going to wet herself _regardless_ of what she tried, it seemed. She had pretty much _already_ wet herself. There was a little pond of her own making near the window, and…

… Michelle had already left behind an ocean already.

Emily quickly looked around to see if the handful of girls that hadn’t yet left were going to be looking at her, and when they all seemed to be more preoccupied with getting _themselves_ to the bathroom, she did the first thing that came to mind. Even though she was already mentally yelling at herself not to do it and that she would regret it later, Emily hooked her thumbs into her waistband and all at once lowered herself into an awkward and improper squat while dragging her wet shorts and underwear to her knees. Her bladder needed no instructions, and started draining itself at the instant her delicate parts were exposed to the open air.

She closed her eyes and let out a massive sigh, but mere moments later a voice dragged her back from getting lost in her relief.

“Aah! What the fuck are you doing?!” Michelle had finally come back to reality herself, and the first thing Emily saw when she opened her eyes was her teammate quickly pulling her feet up to rest on the seat. One of her shoes seemed to be dripping a little more than the other.

“You started it,” was her only response.

“Well, maybe next time try facing the _window_ instead of pissing _on my feet_ , huh?”

Emily just shrugged, her stream still going strong and still aiming at the same spot as when she started. “You’ve already got your own pee all down your legs anyways.”

“That doesn’t make it any less disgusting.”

“Just hit the showers when we get back, it’ll wash right off.”

Michelle just responded with an annoyed huff, still sitting in her own puddle and now looking towards the front of the bus to keep watch while Emily wrapped up her own business.

And that lasted for a solid minute from the time she started, the whole time a loud hiss and heavy splashing accompanying her stream shooting into the puddle Michelle had left behind. Its fading was accompanied by another sigh from Emily, and she was done when the sound of her last few spurts splattering against the flooring beneath her was no more.

It was at that exact moment that Michelle spoke up with a warning.

“Fuck, coach is coming. Shit.”

“Oh, crap,” Emily exclaimed, hastily redressing without regard for any lingering dripping. “We’re so screwed.”

“Yeah,” Michelle said with a sigh. “How much detention do you think we’re gonna get this time?”


	2. Desperate during sex

Elaria groaned as she crossed the threshold into her safe haven, carelessly casting aside her cloak and stepping out of her shoes after kicking the door shut behind herself. She saw Asrielle already standing there, waiting for her, and stumbled forward to fall into her lover’s embrace. Resting her head on Asrielle’s shoulder, she returned the gesture and mumbled some complaint about work. Her response came not in words, but as fingers gently running through her disorderly brown hair.

The two stood together like that until Elaria pulled away on her own, leaving a kiss on Asrielle’s cheek as she stepped back and grabbed her hand instead. With a weak but energetic tug, the younger woman took the lead and guided Asrielle to their destination, stopping only once they were both standing before the bed they so often shared.

Then Elaria released Asrielle’s hand and started tugging lazily at the collar of her robes.

“Wanna help me with these?”

Asrielle smiled and nodded quietly, taking a step forward to start working on the ties keeping the outermost layer of gold-trimmed white cloth encasing Elaria in place. Her smile grew as she noticed her favorite priestess’s subtle fidgeting, and she took extra caution to not rush through the process.

Elaria herself stood quietly, as still as she could, with her arms down at her sides until she had to turn around to allow Asrielle to pull the robe away entirely. Then she allowed Asrielle to guide her arms into position so that her thin white gown could be pulled over her head, and was left to deal with the remainder of her clothing on her own.

Still standing with her back to her lover, her shifting now more obvious without such loose garments obscuring slight movements, Elaria reached first for the hem of her short-sleeved white shirt to remove it and let it fall right at her feet, followed by the strip of cloth that had been covering her chest. Then she laid a hand on her hip, looking over her shoulder with a quiet giggle as she hooked her thumb into her waistband and lowered her loose knee-length white shorts just barely enough to expose a single cheek.

After an exaggerated wiggle, she did the same on the other side, pausing for a moment before bending over slowly to remove what little clothing she had left – with her rear stuck out a little bit farther than necessary, swaying side to side as she continued her subdued squirming.

Asrielle, meanwhile, had been watching intently the whole time, even as she removed and set aside her own jacket and short blue dress. When Elaria finally stepped out of the pants and panties left on the floor and turned back around, Asrielle was wearing no more than some faded purple panties. In one hand she was holding a small leather belt with a long thin string attached, which she had pulled from one of her jacket pockets. She held it up and gave it a little shake, and Elaria nodded enthusiastically as she moved closer to Asrielle.

With thoroughly-practiced efficiency, Asrielle enclosed the collar around Elaria’s neck, grabbed the end of the leash, and sat down at the edge of the bed, giving a light tug that prompted Elaria to do the same.

“Such a good girl,” Asrielle whispered while the back of her hand brushed against Elaria’s cheek. “Just lie down and I’ll give you a special treat, hm?”

Elaria quickly obliged, moving to continue her squirming while lying on her back, legs pressed together and hands on her chest as she took deep breaths. Asrielle moved with her, resting on her side next to her lover with the hand holding their leash supporting her head.

“Oh, my,” Asrielle said in a suggestive tone as she laid her other hand on Elaria’s belly, straying down to her pelvis where she found a slight rounded distension. “Someone’s been a _very_ good girl, hasn’t she?”

Elaria’s only response was to blush and look up at the ceiling.

“Mmm… And you’re keeping yourself so well-composed, too…” As she spoke, Asrielle gently ran her hand in little circles over Elaria’s bladder. “And when was your last potty break today, kitten?”

Elaria groaned as she felt the slightest pressure being applied for a moment, coincidentally right where Asrielle’s hand was. “Uh…” After taking an especially-deep breath, she said, “Before I left for work.”

Asrielle got up to change position, kneeling over Elaria with one leg on either side of her shifting body. “That’s a long time. Are you sure you’ve been drinking enough?”

With a quick nod and nervous giggle, Elaria said, “Y-yeah. I had a huge cup of chocolate and a bunch of water. I was moving around a lot and it was hot, so I was really thirsty.” Shortly after she finished speaking, she drew a sharp breath and for a moment her squirming had turned to shivering. When the wave passed, she suddenly moved her head to look Asrielle in the eye. “Kiss me,” she demanded.

“Wouldn’t hurt to say ‘please’, you know,” Asrielle said with a chuckle as she pulled the leash to bring Elaria closer, leaning forwards herself to close the gap and press her lips passionately against her partner’s. But Elaria pulled herself back after a few seconds.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said quietly.

Asrielle blinked repeatedly while her face turned red. “Oh! Right.” She reached down with one hand to resume rubbing Elaria’s belly as she added, “Don’t you want to do something about this first, though?” With her last word, she suddenly pressed down for but a moment, prompting a squeak from Elaria, and very briefly a quiet pattering sound could be heard from between her legs.

“P-please,” Elaria whined, squirming more furiously now as she fought off the new sudden urge that Asrielle had created.

Giggling mischeivously, Asrielle backed up a bit and said, “I _did_ promise you a special reward, after all…”

Once she was in a satisfactory position, Asrielle guided Elaria to reposition her legs so her knees were raised, but with her thighs still rubbing against each other.

“Ready?”

“M-hm.” When Asrielle didn’t respond to the mumbling, Elaria answered more clearly. “Y-yeah.”

With clear instructions to proceed, Asrielle put on a wicked grin, quickly tied the leash around one of her fingers, then used both hands to pry Elaria’s legs open.

Almost immediately afterwards, Elaria moaned loudly as Asrielle instantly put her mouth to good use, exploring familiar territory with passion that only seemed to burn hotter each time. She knew exactly what to do and where to go, to the point where she had even developed a pattern; a sequence for how she used her lips and her tongue to their greatest potential; and yet there seemed to always be something new or exciting to make every time feel like a brand new experience.

This time, Elaria clawed at the bedsheets with one hand, biting on the other to suppress her cries as she writhed in pleasurable agony, the stimulation only intensifying the demands her bladder had been making all day. And yet, the louder those demands became, the more Elaria wanted the torment to continue. The pressure was just as good as anything her girlfriend could do to her, and together they caused an out-of-control spiral of bliss. In fact…

“A-Azzy!” Elaria pulled her fist from her mouth to call out between moans. “R-rub my tummy!”

Asrielle pulled away for a moment to sit up, panting and dripping various interesting fluids in lieu of any verbal response; she nodded quickly and watched to make sure her hand was in the right place before returning to work, this time firmly massaging Elaria’s bladder bulge.

The next soud Elaria made was a strained-but-ecstatic shriek that she somehow managed to transition into a word. “More!”

And so Asrielle pressed harder, causing Elaria’s cries to become louder and her thrashing more violent; her body was trying to escape the havoc being unleashed on her bladder, but she was fighting to continue subjecting herself to it – to _more_ of it.

Her mind solely focused on pleasure and desperation, Elaria lifted a hand without so much as a single conscious thought, resting it atop Asrielle’s and pushing as hard as she could. And while Asrielle worried about what the neighbors might think if they heard Elaria’s wailing, the priestess herself was more concerned with the fire raging within her own body, and with how to continue fuelling it – she needed more pleasure, more pressure, only to be satisfied when her body could handle no more.

To cooperate with Elaria’s search, Asrielle worked harder down below, escalating to what she knew would push her lover over the edge before too long. Which edge exactly, she couldn’t tell, but they would both be great fun anyways.

Elaria had tears in her eyes as she struggled to maintain control, muttering to herself and begging her body to make this moment last forever – but of course, it couldn’t, and she let out a shuddering gasp before losing herself in some other world. Asrielle herself had pulled her head away just in time to avoid getting more than a splash of pee on her face, and moved out of the way of the flood occurring on her bed only enough to not get directly sprayed; with Elaria satisfied, she could focus on herself, and knelt at the edge of the growing lake, watching intently as she rubbed at herself through her underwear.

“You can’t even imagine how proud I am of you,” she muttered. “Of how far you’ve come…”

With a deep, trembling sigh, Asrielle too began to relieve herself, a moderately-weaker stream running through her panties and fingers to splatter against the covers. She tipped her head back, shut her eyes, and moaned as she continued her one-handed work – what a pleasant surprise this all was, and such a convenient coincidence, too…

She hadn’t been expecting Elaria to want anything serious today, and so had also kept herself away from the bathroom since that morning so that she could have some fun with it on her own later. But Elaria had beaten her to it, and dragged her into a game that threw off all her plans.

The two streams eventually tapered off simultaneously, even though Asrielle had been holding just as long and started peeing later. And when all that was left was some dripping, Asrielle let herself fall over to lie next to her love and finish what she had started.

Then for a while there was silence while Asrielle rested with her arms wrapped around Elaria, after calming herself down; eventually Elaria recovered enough to roll over to face Asrielle, staring at her with an odd adoring-but-sleepy gaze.

“I love you,” she muttered before her eyes shut and she drifted off to proper sleep.


	3. Peeing in the woods

“This should be far enough out of the way…”

In the middle of the woods stood a cream-furred canine, shivering and fidgeting as she looked around to confirm her solitude. Her large twitching ears were picking up every sound nearby in an attempt to confirm that she was the only person around at the moment.

Of course, Claire was certain that she was the only one who would actually _want_ to be outside in this weather – it wasn’t unbearably cold, but whenever the wind picked up it was enough for her to be chilled even though her thick winter fur and the heavy coat and insulated jeans covering it.

After one last glance to be completely sure she was alone, her tail started to wag as she brought her hands out of her coat pockets to use her phone. She immediately went into the camera app, set it to record video, then slipped one hand back into her coat pocket and held the device out in front of her with the other to begin filming.

For a brief moment she simply looked at the screen for confirmation that she was being recorded, then started walking once she saw everything was in order.

“Hey guys,” she said, her gaze alternating between looking up at the phone and down at where she was going. “Thought it’d be nice to spend the day outside, so I’ve been out of the house all day. Got some errands done and… Well, I decided to go for a little walk in the park after all that, so here we are.”

Claire stopped for a moment, pointing her phone away from herself to get a good shot of the trees surrounding her, and then got herself back in frame as she continued.

“It’s a bit chilly today, but it’s still nice to just go out and enjoy nature, you know?” She angled the phone to get a better view of her lower half as she moved the hand in her pocket to between her legs. “Now, the only problem with enjoying nature is that sooner or later it’s gonna start calling you.” Returning the focus to her face, she added, "And it’s been calling _me_ for… quite a while by now, actually. I’ve been ignoring it so far, but I think it’s about time to have a bit of fun with it, don’t you?”

She winked at the camera with a little giggle, then once again turned her phone to observe her legs, now with her hand back in her pocket. “It’s gonna take a little while to find a nice spot, so you can just watch me squirm until then,” she said, stopping to rub her thighs together.

When she started walking again, she continued, “So, anyways, it’s like two-something in the afternoon right now. I woke up and peed at, uh… six? Then I had a bunch of juice with breakfast, got out of the house, and I killed a bottle of water while I was taking care of things. And then the place I went to for lunch had free refills, so I had like three pretty-decent-size cups of soda. But I also got another refill before I left, and got through half of that on the way here. Left the cup in my car, unfortunately, so I don’t have it with me to drink while we try to find a nice tree here…”

Again she stopped, this time biting her lip with a quiet moan as she bent at the knees and wiggled, her tail wagging a bit faster than before. “And, you know,” she said once she straightened up again, “That’s probably a good thing. Don’t wanna pee my pants in this weather.”

From there the search continued for a while without narration, and Claire regularly alternated between showing the expression on her face and focusing on the movements of her legs to make up for her silence.

Before very long, though, she had captured the moment her face lit up as she saw whatever she was looking for.

“Oh, right here! This is perfect!” She turned her phone around so her audience could see what had excited her – a tall old tree free of low-hanging branches, near a somewhat-flat large rock. Claire quickly turned back to record her face as she spoke again. “Let’s see what kind of fun we can have with this… I’m gonna have to put you down for a minute, but hopefully you should get a really nice view.”

After saying that, Claire set her phone down on the rock, using the stand built into its case to keep it somewhat upright, then took a few steps back to check what the camera was looking at. She found a place where her lower body would be clearly visible, awkward viewing angle aside, and paused with her hands grasping her belt buckle while she checked for herself what was going to end up on video – and smiling at the confirmation that she could be seen shifting her weight from one side to the other.

“Alright, let's get started,” she said, quickly opening her belt before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Then she turned around, using both hands to push her coat up and away from her wagging tail. She was bent over in such a way that her rear end was the obvious focal point of the shot, and she briefly fumbled with the button holding a strip of denim over her tail.

“I always have a hard time with these,” she said. “But that’s why I love jeans. They’re super hard to take off when I’m _bursting_ to pee.” And yet it didn’t take long for the button to come undone. To fill a little more time, she wiggled her butt and added more commentary. “Not as tough as the ones with the laces on the back that you have to tie up, though. Those are _so cruel_. I love it.”

Then she slowly brought her jeans down, keeping her legs close together the whole time, before finally stepping out of them and walking out of frame just long enough to set them down on the rock next to her phone.

“Do you like my shorts?” When she returned, she put a hand on her hip, looked over her shoulder, and did her best to strike a pose while her thighs rubbed against each other. The other hand pulled her coat out of the way again, and her tail hiked up to expose as much of her light gray boyshorts as possible. “They don’t make my butt look too big, do they?” She wiggled her hips as she asked the question. “Or do they frame it _just right_?”

Hooking a thumb into her waistband, she added, “Well, either way, they gotta come off.” The hand that had been holding up her coat moved to mirror the other, then Claire pulled her underwear down as well. She kept her tail raised and bent over more than she needed to, to ensure a clear view of what would have been covered otherwise.

When she finally stepped out of them, she turned around and held them up to her phone so that a darker-gray spot at the crotch could be seen. “Guess I leaked a bit,” she said before setting the shorts aside and picking up her phone instead, keeping the camera focused on her waist and below. With that area exposed, she was now hopping from foot to foot, and she even managed to capture a few drops falling to the ground.

“Oh, God.” Holding out the phone to get her whole body into frame at once, she looked up at the camera and whined. “It’s fucking _cold_. Making me need to pee _so_ bad… Gonna just…”

She then managed to keep both feet on the ground long enough to approach the tree, slipping a hand between her legs as she examined it and prepared herself.

“Okay, here we go,” she said directly to her phone before once again changing its focus to her lower half. The video now featured Claire trying to lift one leg, occasionally dribbling through her hand down the leg that still had toes firmly on the ground; and with some effort she was eventually able to to stand with one foot on the ground and one up against the tree. “Let’s see if I got this right…”

With the hand already between her legs, Claire used two fingers to spread her lips, immediately afterwards releasing her hold on her bladder. Her thick stream shot out and splattered against the tree trunk, the difference between the chill of the air and the heat of her urine producing a significant amount of steam as well. A similar cloud left Claire’s mouth as she sighed deeply, saying nothing and simply letting herself – and whatever audience she would have once she uploaded the video – enjoy the moment while it lasted.

And it seemed she had been telling the truth when she documented her many drinks throughout the day, because the moment lasted much longer than any ordinary relief; and felt much better, in Claire’s mind. Of course she had been intending since that morning to find a tree to pee on like this, and she wanted to make a show out of it, but to put on a good show she had to be _dedicated_ to it. Her need and relief had to be _real_ … and right now, they very much were.

At least until her stream finally ran down, finishing with some trickling down her leg while she stayed in that same pose for a while longer. “How was that?” She spoke to her phone as she moved it around to capture her freezing and dripping lower half from as many angles as possible. “I thought it was pretty fun, personally.” Then she set her foot down and let her phone survey the still-warm puddle she left behind. “Could have held more, I guess, but…”

Claire returned her phone to a position where it could focus on her face, and stuck her tongue out at it. “… That’ll have to wait for some other time.”


	4. Desperate performance

“Is everyone enjoying themselves? … Good, very good.” Zavvari turned from one group to another, checking in on her guests with the same question every time. So far, she had yet to receive a complaint, and was working hard to keep it that way.

She had recently returned home to Torval for a while, planning to leave after the holiday season ended – but for now, she was the host of one of the city’s many celebrations tonight. Khajiit of all sorts were mingling in her home, and enjoying her own hand-made moon-sugar treats while the bard she had hired sang traditional songs about old Manes and great heroes. Every so often one would even approach her inquiring quietly about the special entertainment she was rumored to be offering – and she was always happy to provide, so long as they followed her rules.

Everything was going well! Almost everything, anyways. Zavvari had spent most of her time ensuring that her guests’ needs were taken care of, and in so doing had been neglecting her own. For a while now she had been meaning to either join the queue for her own restroom, or else find somewhere she could do her business outside without being interrupted, but something else always seemed to come up.

But now that her belly full of sugary drinks had become a bladder full of fresh urine, Zavvari had decided that she needed to prioritize her own needs if she wanted to be able to properly take care of her guests. She could certainly hold it for a while yet, but there was no sense in pushing herself when doing so would only harm her ability to work.

And so she set out to determine the situation at the indoor restroom – whether it would be worth waiting in line, or if it would be better to find an outhouse or a bush instead.

“Excuse me?”

But she had to stop along the way, both out of courtesy and a need to ensure that this wasn’t some major problem being brought to her attention.

“Yes?” Zavvari turned to address the woman who had stopped her – a Tojay-raht, clearly young and nervous, with the drink she was holding in both hands suggesting that she had only recently become an adult.

“Are you the host?” The Tojay-raht girl was drumming her fingers against her cup.

Zavvari nodded. “Yes. Do you need something?”

“Actually,” the girl said quietly while she looked around. “I was wondering about the, uh… the _private performance_?”

“I see… Well, of course, but you will have to be patient. I have… other business to attend to first.”

“Oh, I know,” the younger Khajiit blurted out. “I, uh, I’ve been watching you for a while, and I kinda noticed the, uh…” She shook her head and tried to distance herself from that specific topic. “Anyways, I was wondering if, uh… If it would be possible to…” Then she trailed off into random mumbling, trying to find the right words but never quite getting them.

Fortunately, Zavvari was able to fill in the blanks on her own. “Ah, I see. You would prefer something a little more _special_ , yes? Something… _time-sensitive_.”

“Uh… yes, please, if it… If it’s not any trouble, miss.”

Zavvari simply made a beckoning gesture with one hand, then turned around and started walking away. “Follow me.”

As instructed, the Tojay-raht girl followed along quietly, weaving through the festive crowd past a table laden with drinks where Zavvari picked up one of the reserve bottles of moon-sugar rum, then down a hall and through a door opened with a key Zavvari procured from somewhere within her dress.

After both of them stepped through into a quiet, sparsely-furnished candlelit room, Zavvari shut the door and secured a bolt to keep it that way. Then she turned to the other girl, who still had her drink in her hands, and started to speak.

“First,” she said as she set her bottle down on a table at the edge of the room, next to a statue honoring Mara. “And most important. You do not touch unless offered to, and then only above the waist or where I say so.”

“Yes, th-that makes sense.”

“Second, you do not complain when I refuse to do what you ask for.” While she spoke, Zavvari opened her bottle and filled a cup that had already been on the table, then started to drink intermittently. “And third, you will leave when I ask you to leave, and I will only need to ask once.” After taking a sip, she added, “And I suppose fourth, I like men only, so keep that in mind and that this is all only a performance.”

“Right.” The other girl nodded and spoke again after a quiet moment. “My name is Tenasi, by the way.”

Zavvari silently raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her rum, before eventually responding with only her own name.

Tenasi smiled nervously as she took a seat in one of the room’s two chairs and set her drink down on the floor nearby. “So, uh… how is this gonna work, exactly?”

Holding up one finger, Zavvari took in several mouthfuls of sugar-rum before setting the cup back down. “Like this,” she said as she reached to untie the lace holding her dress closed at the top, smoothly transitioning into sliding it down from her shoulders and revealing the thin undershirt still covering her chest.

“O-oh…”

Zavvari paced back and forth for a little while, then took another sip of her drink before positioning herself to stand in front of Tenasi, with her back turned. She gave a little wiggle of her rear while she reached for her belt, removing it and tossing it aside with a sigh. Then she looked over her shoulder as she reached again for the lacing keeping her dress together, this time untying it all and guiding the article down to the floor before stepping out of it entirely; and when she bent down to pick it up, she wiggled again, this time with only tight-fitting black pants hiding anything.

When she stood up, she immediately crossed her legs, holding her dress up to her chest with both hands and groaning quietly. “Nn… It’s been a few hours,” she said as she set the dress down on the unoccupied chair next to her. “I can wait a very long time, but… I’d forgotten just how _filling_ moon-sugar drinks can be…”

“A-and there was always… some distraction,” Tenasi added.

“Yes. Always something,” Zavvari replied as she continued pacing, her stiff gait now obvious without long flowing cloth to conceal her legs. “Never a spare moment to go water the grass…” Despite her commentary and obvious discomfort, she stopped for a moment to refill her cup and take a sip.

“You would really just… pee outside like that?”

“It’s a euphemism.” Zavvari leaned over the table, planting her hands on it and swinging her hips with her tail raised. “When I need to relieve myself I wait until I have an opportunity to use a toilet, of course.” After another sip of rum, she added, “But in a dire emergency I might seek out some other means of concealment, if that is the only way to keep my waters out of my clothes.”

Tenasi nodded. “Yeah, I have a… _habit_ of putting it off until the last minute, so… I know what that’s like. Having to choose between squatting somewhere weird or wetting your pants…” With a little fidgeting of her own, she added, “Uh, do you mind if I…?”

“Do whatever you need,” Zavvari said as she pushed herself away from the table, marching in place for a moment and briefly glancing over at Tenasi; the younger woman had immediately shoved one hand down her pants and the other up her shirt. Meanwhile, Zavvari moved to the middle of the room and turned to face Tenasi properly as she rubbed her thighs together.

With her hips moving as rhythmically as she could manage, Zavvari then reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled upwards, stopping just short of giving a glimpse of her chest. Tenasi leaned forward, staring with wide eyes at the hint of roundness in Zavvari’s lower belly.

Then Zavvari pulled her shirt all the way off, leaning slightly forward as she quickly removed her bra as well. And with both pieces of clothing held in the same hand, she used the other to push up on each breast individually for a moment, then rested that hand on her hip as she stretched out with a slight backwards bend – but the hand on her hip quickly moved to between her legs as she lifted one as high as she could, setting it down again and crossing her other leg over it while she bent over more than when she was just showing off.

“Mnnn, this is not good…” she muttered. After a moment she took a deep breath, unwound her legs, and straightened up, standing almost normally if not for her knock-kneed pose and the hand still grabbing at herself. “B-but it makes a good show, yes?” She didn’t wait for a response before she turned around and hobbled over to the chair she had left her dress on, setting her shirt and bra down with it.

Zavvari took a moment to stick out her rear again and make a show of her squirming, then despite clearly having had enough she went over to her drink and took another sip with her tail lashing in disapproval. After briefly bouncing around to recover from the fresh addition to her burden, she hesitantly removed the hand from between her legs, resting it on her belly and the other on her hip.

She turned to look at Tenasi, then back down at herself, and used both hands to push down on her waistband as she approached her observer. When she stood within arm’s reach of the chair, she looked down at Tenasi and plainly asked, “Would you like to touch it?”

Tenasi looked up at Zavvari with her mouth open but saying nothing, simply nodding and removing her hand from within her shirt. Then she looked down at Zavvari’s belly and slowly reached out to lightly touch the slight bulge there with her fingers. For a moment she looked up again, then back down when she saw no indication of disapproval, and rested her whole trembling hand on that patch of fur.

At first she moved her hand around slowly, getting a feel for the shape of Zavvari’s bladder, and soon she started gently prodding it with one finger at a time, feeling the squirming intensify as she did. Then she stopped, resting her hand over what felt like the center of the bulge and curling her fingers as she gradually pressed down on it, only pulling back when she heard Zavvari exclaim and felt her move away from the source of the pressure.

“T-that’s enough,” Zavvari said as she took a few steps backwards, still pushing down on her waistband with one hand while the other held herself from within her pants. “That’s enough,” she repeated, squirming furiously with her tail thrashing about.

Her body’s movements gradually died down, and though her tail’s did not she still removed her hand from her crotch and used it to grab at the waistband of her pants again. She returned to the middle of the room and stood with her back to Tenasi, then moved her hands to her back to begin pulling her pants down – once again she was leaning over with her tail-end emphasized, but this time she didn’t need to exaggerate the wiggling of her hips. She guided her pants all the way to the floor, then stepped out of them to toss them over to the chair with the rest of her clothes, not moving from that spot or her compromising position.

Tenasi watched, entranced by the little wet spot visible on Zavvari’s faded-purple panties, and they both gasped as the spot grew bigger, several drops falling to the wooden floor before Zavvari’s fingers covered the area. A few more drops found their way through her fingers before she straightened up and knotted her legs with a groan.

Slowly and carefully, Zavvari turned around to face Tenasi, one hand wedged between her legs and the other grasping at her thigh. Tenasi, too, had a hand between her legs, moving faster than before, and once again was exploring up her shirt with her other hand.

“I’m not sure what will happen if I take away my hand,” Zavvari admitted. “But…” With a deep breath, she removed her hand from its position, leaving it hovering near the area, and looked down to carefully observe what was happening. Then she placed both hands on her hips, and separated her legs, standing on her toes and shaking with her feet shoulder-width apart. Almost immediately, a heavy spurt fell from her underwear and splashed on the floor below, causing her to bend at the knees and start moving one hand back towards that spot.

But instead she grabbed the waistband of her underwear, and waited until another leak made her moan as it streamed out for more than a full second; then her thighs slammed back together, and she started tugging her panties down as she turned once more to face away from Tenasi.

Then she fell to her knees, raised her butt and her tail, and heaved a great sigh as she relieved herself onto the floor. A thick stream poured out of her with a loud hiss, splattering just as loudly against the wood and growing puddle. Zavvari soon fell over onto her hands, panting as she lifted her rear end even higher to continue watering whatever plants she imagined to be behind her. “Bright Moons…” she muttered. “Ohh…”

Tenasi had a similar idea, moaning as the intensity of her motions increased until she finally bit her lip and threw her head back as her pants became wet for a different reason. It took her a while to finally pull her hands away from what they were doing, and she was taking deep breaths as she watched Zavvari _continue_ to urinate, though by now she was starting to lose momentum as well. Only when her stream finally tapered off did it fully occur to Tenasi what exactly had just happened, and she started tugging at the waistband of her pants with her dry hand.

When Zavvari ran dry at last, she sighed again and rubbed at her eyes, then shook her butt one last time before pushing herself to her feet and letting her panties fall all the way to the floor. With another deep breath, she turned towards Tenasi with a hand on her hip. “Was that to your liking?”

“U-uh…” Tenasi could only stammer for a while, before she paused to close her eyes and remember how to breathe, then at last was able to answer, “Uh, yes, it was. Th-thank you.”

“Very good. I hope you enjoy the rest of the festivities,” Zavvari responded as she walked over to the chair with all her clothes.

Tenasi carefully stepped around Zavvari’s puddle, making her way to the same place, shifting uncomfortably as she approached Zavvari and spoke quietly. “So, about that,” she said while the other Khajiit worked on re-enclosing her chest and slipping her shirt on again. “I kinda can’t participate in the festivities right now… You wouldn’t happen to have any pants I could borrow, or…?”

Zavvari looked over at the younger Khajiit, nervously and uncomfortably shifting around where she stood. She took a moment to assess Tenasi’s form, noting the obvious damage to what she was currently wearing, then simply nodded.

“Here,” she said as she picked up the pants she had been wearing and handed them to Tenasi. “Consider them a holiday souvenir.”


	5. Drunk and desperate

“Saraaaaaah!” A tall, red-faced girl stumbled towards where her date was seated; and when she got there, her dishevelled dark hair fell in front of her face as she fell forwards to rest her hands on the table. Pawing at her hair in an attempt to get it to behave, she continued, “Sarah, I think… I think I’ve had enough… Le’s go home.”

Sarah turned to quietly look at her for a moment; her swaying, the hair still falling into her face despite her efforts, her… visible bra straps where her oversized shirt had fallen from her shoulders. “Damn, Jules,” she said, “How much did you drink?”

“T-too much,” Julie replied, grabbing Sarah’s nearest arm with both hands and giving a little tug. “N-now c-… come on, I wanna… I wanna go home and… an’ shnuggle.”

“Sure. Everything’s already paid for, so I’m just gonna go use the bathroom and-“

As Sarah rose from her seat, Julie pulled on her arm again and cut her off. “Nah, nah, I already tried. There’sh a reaaaaaally long line an’ I’m reaaaaaally tired an’ drunk an’ dun’ feel s’good an’ I jus’ wanna go home now.”

“If you say so.” Sarah fished some cash from her purse to leave on the table, then put on her jacket and turned to Julie. “Let’s just get you fixed up a little bit first,” she said as she put Julie’s shirt back into position, swept yet more hair out of her face, and helped her into her own coat. Julie was giggling the whole time, until Sarah took her hand and led her to the exit.

But as soon as they stepped into the cold nighttime air and started their walk home, Julie stopped and tried to drag Sarah back to the bar. “W-wait, I f… I forgot my gla… glash… my glassssh-es.”

Sarah pulled back, then let go of her inebriated partner’s hand to retrieve a pair of eyeglasses from one of Julie’s coat pockets, wiping them off herself before handing them over.

“O-oh. Never mind, then,” Julie muttered as she put her glasses on and blinked repeatedly. “Le’s go.” But rather than taking the hand Sarah was offering, she instead decided to cling to her arm, resting her head on Sarah’s shoulder as they set off again. “You shmell nishe,” she said after a minute of quiet walking.

“And _you_ smell like booze, birthday girl,” Sarah replied with a chuckle.

“It’sh true.” Julie moved her head in something resembling a nod. “I shoulda lissen’d t’you, tha’wa… tha’wus too much. I… I already don… don’t feel… Ugh… dun’ feel good… But!” Then, suddenly, she stopped and released Sarah’s arm to take both of her hands instead. “S-serioushly though… Thuh… Thanksh for tonight, S-S… Sar-rah. I had a good time an’ it means soooo much t’me that… that yuh’re here wi’me.” Julie stumbled forwards with wet eyes, falling into Sarah for a clumsy hug. “I jus’… I really, _really_ love you, like… so much.”

Sarah returned the hug, one hand resting on Julie’s head to run fingers through her hair. “Love you too, Jules.”

Julie let out a long, contented sigh, remaining in the embrace until she suddenly broke off, blinking repeatedly and looking around. “I gotta pee.” She started bouncing on her heels to emphasize the point.

“No surprise there,” Sarah said as she offered one arm for Julie to take hold of again. “You did have a lot to drink.”

“Yeah, an’ now I wanna undrink it,” Julie said with a little giggle as she once again latched onto Sarah’s arm and leaned against her.

Sarah nodded and lightly pulled Julie along as she started walking again. “Let’s get you home, then.”

Julie grunted affirmatively and let Sarah guide her in the correct direction, leaning against her to stay upright and as a reference point to make sense of what she could see through her drunken haze.

Together they walked down one of the town’s few well-lit streets, occasionally stumbling when Julie’s uneven footfalls or awkward leaning threw off their weight distribution, with her obvious intoxication attracting weird looks from the handful of people they passed. Few were out this time of night, but even the chill of a late November evening wasn’t enough to keep everyone entirely away.

When they came to a crosswalk after nearly fifteen minutes, Julie stopped and tugged on Sarah’s arm. “Saraaaah,” she whined. “I have t’peeeee.”

“I know, Jules. Just another twenty minutes and we’ll be home.”

“Nooo. I mean I _really_ gotta go.”

Sarah looked over to see Julie’s denim-clad thighs rubbing against each other, and her eyes seemed to be scanning the whole area around her. Out of empathy, Sarah brought her own legs closer together.

“Me too, babe, but we just have to keep moving. The sooner we get home the sooner we’ll both be able to go.” She pulled Julie along again, prompting a little whine.

“But…” Julie did not protest further, however, instead just whimpering and following along.

It only took another five minutes for her to speak up again, once again at the street corner.

“Sarah, I really _really_ need to pee,” she said.

With a sigh and a little squirm, Sarah responded, “I understand, but there’s nowhere around here you can go, so please just hold it in until we get home, okay?”

“’s’really bad though…”

“Please,” Sarah repeated.

Julie whined again, but as before didn’t try to hold Sarah back when she started walking again. “I’ll try.”

But at the very next intersection, she called out _again_.

“Sarah…?”

“Jules, I swear, if you’re going to tell me again that you need to pee…”

“I _do_ though!” Julie slammed one foot against the ground for emphasis. “I’m gunna pee my pants!”

“Shh, calm down, please.” Between Julie’s constant reminders, the cold, and her not having gone back at the bar, Sarah’s own bladder was _really_ not having a good time… But at least it sounded like she was in better shape than Julie. “You had a lot to drink. You need to pee. I get it. But _where_ around here do you really think you’re going to be able to?”

Julie shrugged, then peered past Sarah at something further down the street. “There,” she said, pointing in that direction. “’s got lights on an’ the sign says ‘sa diner. They’ll have toilets.” Then she slipped the hand she had been pointing with between her legs and squirmed quietly.

“That… Yeah, actually, let’s try that,” Sarah said, making sure Julie’s free arm was still keeping the two of them together, before hurrying across the street and over to the place Julie had spotted – sure enough, it was a quaint 24-hour diner, with lights on and counter staffed.

They rushed inside together, and Sarah took the initiative in talking to the woman behind the counter.

“Excuse me hi can we use your bathroom please,” she said quickly, her tone making it more of a statement than a question.

“’s an ‘mmmergency,” Julie added, her ever-moving legs proving she wasn’t exaggerating.

“Customers only,” the lady behind the counter said bluntly. “And is your friend _drunk_? We don’t serve drunks. Go find somewhere else.”

“Seriously?” Sarah squeezed her own legs together while she spoke – Julie’s whining was really starting to get to her. “You can’t make an exception just once? Look at her, she’s going to have an accident.”

“Not my problem.”

“But-“ Sarah started to protest, but her arm being pulled interrupted her; when Sarah turned to look at the source, she saw Julie shaking her head as she squirmed. “Fine,” she said. “Whatever. Let’s go, Jules.”

When they left the diner, they took a few steps down the street to get away from the entrance, then stopped to look around – Julie at whatever else might be useful in the area, and Sarah at Julie herself.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Sarah reached out to try to touch her, but Julie took a step back and shook her head.

“It’s coming out…” she muttered. Then she took off running down the street with both hands between her legs, saying nothing more to Sarah.

For a moment, Sarah was stunned, but quickly pulled herself together to give chase. “Wait, Julie!”

They ran to the end of the street, rounding a corner to an illuminated side road where Julie paused to look frantically around, giving Sarah time to catch up.

Julie turned to look at her, and then simply said, “I’mma pee here, okay?”

“What? Are you crazy? There are lights, and there could be people, and…”

“I’mma pee here,” Julie repeated, already unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down as she walked towards the space between two cars parked at the edge of the road. Her clothes were out of the way before she even stepped onto the road, and as soon as her boots hit the asphalt she squatted down and sighed as she sprayed the ground at her feet.

“Wha-? Bu- Huh?” Sarah spent some time stammering in confusion, but quickly snapped herself out of it and rushed over to where Julie had decided to turn the road into a bathroom, standing over her and frantically looking around to check for onlookers. Her legs were rubbing against each other all the while, the hissing, splashing, and sighing coming from so nearby fiercely antagonizing her bladder. “Come on, Jules, hurry up,” she pleaded quietly.

But Julie seemed to be taking her time – and understandably enjoying it, too. Her stream was heavy and loud, and as Julie moaned it only seemed to increase in strength without showing any signs of stopping any time soon. “Told you I had to go,” she said, tipping her head back to look up at her girlfriend.

“At literally no point did I ever doubt it,” Sarah replied, looking anywhere but down.

“Yeah, but…” Julie said, looking down at her clothes as she continued relieving herself. “I leaked a bunch ‘cause you told me to hold it e’en when I told you I had to go really really bad an’…” She paused to take a deep breath. “If you jus’… found me a place to pee when I firs’ mentioned it, I’d have dry undies,” she said with a giggle.

“Uh-huh. They’d also be dry if you didn’t drink so much.”

Julie took a moment to consider that, and then responded with the most brilliant answer she could come up with. “Shu’ up. That’s dumb. Yer dumb.” After a moment, she added, “Nah jus’ kiddin’ man y’not dumb I love you yer _literally_ my favorite person i’th’oooole world,” all in one breath.

Sarah responded with a little chuckle. “You’re a very silly drunk.”

“I know, it’s so fun. ‘scept all the parts wit’ the sick an’ the hangover an’ the needin’ to peeeeeeeeeeeee…” As she stretched out that word, her own stream coincidentally started to taper off, and she was left merely dripping at the same time as she had finished saying it. “Aww, no more pee,” she lamented, giving herself a little shake before pulling her clothes back up. When she turned around and stepped aside, she noticed Sarah fidgeting and staring at the puddle left between the cars. “Hey, y’okay?”

Sarah looked over at her for a moment, then started undoing her own jeans. “Keep watch,” she said before turning around, dropping her pants, and squatting right at the edge of the sidewalk in a position where, as soon as she let go, she was adding her own stream to the lake Julie had created.

Julie herself, meanwhile, wasn’t keeping watch – her eyes were on Sarah the whole time, and she kept giggling. “Oh, man,” she finally managed to say. “Y’really cute when y’hafta squat like that. With yuh… yer bottom stickin’ out, an’ y’face all red an’ y’got that ‘dorable panicked look ‘cause y’jus’ soooooo embarrassed… We gotta getcha good ‘n’ drunk sometime.”

“Uh, what?” Sarah looked up at Julie and shifted around, tugging on her jacket.

“Oh my _God_ , y’even tryna cover y’self with yer coat! Tha’s the cutest thing I ever fuckin’ seen.”

Sarah’s face turned an even deeper red. “Jules…”

Giggling again, Julie said, “Oh, dun’ mind me. I’m jus’ drunk off m’ass over here.”

“Okay, well,” Sarah said as her own stream started to die out. “Since you’re drunk off your ass and neither of us need to pee anymore…” She shook herself like Julie had done before pulling her pants up again and properly securing them. “We gotta get you home now. You need rest.”

“Y-yeah, tha’s a good idea…” Julie suddenly fell towards Sarah and latched onto her arm again. “I’m still feelin’ kinda sick too so I’mma need you t’stay an’ cuddle with me _all night_ t’make sure I get be’er.”

“Well, _obviously_.”


	6. Too busy to take a break

Penny groaned as she flipped through her notes for the millionth time tonight. She had landed herself in some _serious_ trouble – she had an essay due at midnight, of which she had currently only finished half; and with her computer’s clock reading 23:35, she needed to come up with some way to put the other half together _fast_. She could do it, she just needed to focus.

Easier said than done when she was bouncing in her seat, with her legs crossed and swinging under the table. She looked away from her work for just a moment to glare at the empty coffee mug and discarded soda cans sitting at the edge of the table.

But Penny could worry about that _after_ her work was finished. After adjusting her glasses, she looked back and forth between her paper notes and the computer screen as she added another block of text to the essay; little by little, it was getting done.

Of course, it would have _been_ done had she not put it off so long – and then ended up repeatedly getting distracted by something more interesting when she tried to do her work with plenty of time to spare. Five hours had passed since the writing of the first words, and only in the last hour had she realized how little she had accomplished, and how little time she had left to finish the rest.

That was when she had rushed to grab a six-pack of the first caffeinated drink she could get her hands on, asked her sister to make her some coffee, and did her best to buckle down and get her assignment done and submitted on time.

And now it was occurring to her that maybe that might have been too much caffeine. She very obviously needed to be somewhere else, but for now she couldn’t be sure that her work would be done on time until she got it done, and even the minute it would take to use the bathroom just down the hall might be enough time to make her late.

“The fuck is this even supposed to mean…?” she muttered as she continued scanning her notes, trying her hardest to forget about anything other than the task at hand. This wasn’t her first time doing an assignment on a full bladder, after all, and with how good _intentionally_ filling herself up felt, it certainly wouldn’t be her last; by now she knew from experience how to focus despite her need. She’d be _fine_ as long as she got her work done.

So she carried on her routine of staring at her notes, then staring at the little blinking line on the screen, looking back at her notes, and then adding whatever she could come up with to fill space and stay at least somewhat on-topic; then _maybe_ checking her clock to see if she wasn’t wasting too much time. So far, she’d added a decently-sized paragraph within the five minutes since last she had checked. Just a whole lot more of those and then she’d be done.

Then she’d be able to pee. Given her thighs rubbing against each other and the hand that snuck down to grab between her legs for a moment, she definitely needed to work quickly if she wanted to meet _that_ deadline. Surely that wouldn’t be a problem, though – her assignment was due in… eighteen minutes. If, somehow, she failed to submit it on time, then there wouldn’t be any more rush and she’d have the perfect chance for a quick bathroom break. And if she _did_ submit it on time, she’d just go to the bathroom immediately afterwards anyways. So either way, she only had to hold it in for another eighteen minutes _at most_ ; and of course she could do that.

The hard part would be finishing her homework. Penny was dangerously low on time, and still had more points to touch on before her essay would be done. So she continued flipping through her notes, typing up whatever she found that seemed appropriate, and making sure that it didn’t _look_ like she had just stitched all her notes together.

She muttered quietly as she worked, reading aloud to herself what she was typing to check that it didn’t sound crazy, and occasionally stopping to groan and complain about her bladder whenever the pressure flared up for a moment.

“Almost done,” she assured herself before moving into a new position so that she could squirm with her heel beneath her to apply pressure. “Gotta hold it.”

After another glance at her empty mug, she shook her head and tried to keep her focus on her work. All she had to do was find enough useful information in her notes to get her wordcount up without needing to resort to aimless rambling – she was already pushing it with exceptional verbosity and frequent occurrences of two or three consecutive rephrasings of the same statement, and was _really_ hoping that nobody would notice that most of the essay was written in the half-hour before it was due.

… And that the sudden warmth she could feel down below was a one-time anomaly. Normally, she wouldn’t have worried too much about leakage, but that was only because normally she would be wearing more than the bare minimum of clothing – right now, with just a t-shirt, socks, and blue panties with a little patch of darker blue at the crotch, if she were to leak any more she’d start leaving puddles.

Penny pressed herself even harder against her heel, wiggling a little to try to subdue her bladder just a little bit more, and glanced very briefly at her mug again as she turned her attention to the clock. Ten minutes left. Did she have enough written already to finish the rest in ten minutes? Maybe. Hopefully. Even if she didn’t, whatever she _could_ write in ten minutes would have to be enough.

And so Penny did her best to ignore the wetness in her underwear and the slight moisture it left on her sock as she sat on her heel and squirmed. She had to focus, and pull _something_ out of her notes to make an acceptable essay – she wasn’t gunning for top marks here; just a passing grade would do at this point – in what little time she had left. Trying very hard to focus, she recited the just-barely-not-nonsense filler she was typing as quickly as possible, following her sister’s years-old advice to “just pad the hell out of that shit” before somehow bringing everything back around for a summary of what little substantive information she had actually written.

When she hit save at last, not bothering to waste any time re-reading to ensure it made sense – not her problem anymore! – she was down to the last few minutes to submit her paper, and the last few minutes before she could go to the bathroom. She jumped up from her chair in preparation as she navigated to the site the teacher had told them to upload their work to, squeezing her legs together after the movement forced another leak out.

Penny very quickly found where exactly she could submit her file, stopping only for the second it took to confirm that the filename matched what she had saved her essay as, just to be sure she wasn’t about to accidentally send in some less-than-appropriate fanfiction involving a Citadel, reach, and flexibility – that sort of thing was saved elsewhere, not on her desktop, but she could never be too careful! And when she was sure that she was not about to submit the results of her excessive research into turian physiology, she uploaded her project, waited for the spinning loading icon, and…

“Yes!” With exactly one minute left, Penny had successfully completed and submitted the essay that she was about to pee herself for – which a little trail running down her leg reminded her of, prompting her to immediately flee from her room and down the hall, thankfully finding the bathroom unoccupied as she rushed in, yanked her underwear down, and dropped herself onto the toilet.

With a deep sigh she released a stream that she was sure would wake everyone else up, leaning back and staring at the ceiling as she took deep breaths through her mouth. She hadn’t cut it that close in a long while… and never intentionally, as far as she could recall. As her torrent splashed against the inside of the toilet bowl, she considered how she might be able to make such plans – it felt _good_ , after all, and if she had full control of the situation, she could have some real fun with it.

Though, she would have to figure out a way to avoid needing to do laundry in such a situation… When her breathing recovered, Penny looked down at her underwear, noting the significant wet patch and droplets on her thigh. She could cover up a little accident like that easily enough, but with such razor-thin margins pushing herself so far would entail…

But that was a problem for later.


	7. Need to pee while on a walk

Of all the days for there to be rain, did it _have_ to be the one time Penny was entirely unprepared for it? Sure, she had a light coat, but only because she had been expecting low temperatures and maybe a little bit of wind – there hadn’t even been any _me_ _ntion_ of rain when she had checked the forecast in the morning. And now…

Now everything was just getting annoying. She couldn’t get a ride home with any of her friends; her sister and parents were at work, so they wouldn’t be able to come get her either; this was a twenty-minute walk at best; her socks were wet; and she _re_ _a_ _lly_ needed to pee.

That last part _had_ been part of the plan – she _never_ used the bathrooms at school anyways, so a full bladder was no surprise – but she hadn’t been expecting such weather to tease her all the way home. Penny’s hands were in her coat pockets, trying to do something about the pressure without making her need obvious; she wasn’t alone on these streets, after all, and 18 was far too old to be seen grabbing at herself in public.

If she could just hold on until she were somewhere private, though…

Penny stopped to rub her legs together as she came to a major intersection, waiting for the lights to change. At least she wasn’t the only one who was uncomfortable right now, with most of the other people standing there with her looking _very_ annoyed with the current conditions; and since she recognized a lot of these people as fellow students, she had no doubt that their annoyance came from the same source as her own. _Nobody_ liked using school toilets, but for most people the trip back to their own bathroom wasn’t as long as Penny’s. And _most_ people would at least go to the bathroom during lunchtime, whether they liked it or not. So, sure, she wasn’t the only one waiting there who had to pee; but she had certainly been fuller for longer than anyone else, and had to wait longer than anyone else to get home and do anything about it.

At least she didn’t need to wait very long to cross the street, and once the lights changed in her favor and she hurried across four lanes of road, she could just keep moving for a while. That way her bladder would complain a little less, even with rainwater hitting her skirt or soaking through her leggings keeping it agitated, and she’d always be just a little closer to somewhere she could get it to stop complaining entirely.

But still Penny groaned quietly as she walked, still trying to help herself out from within her coat pockets. Knowing that she’d be on the toilet _later_ wasn’t going to make her bladder any less full _now_. The thought briefly occurred to her that it might have been a good idea to pee before leaving school, and that at least _some_ of the bathrooms there would be open until all the extracurricular activities were over; but she shook her head to abandon that line of thinking. It was too late to turn back now, she’d only have to spend even _longer_ in the rain, and there was _no way_ she was going to use _those_ toilets. Wetting herself was by far the cleaner option.

And, come to think of it, she was already plenty wet anyways… No, that was a silly idea. She could hold it until she got home. Always. Sure, maybe there had been a day or two where she hadn’t been able to get _into_ the house… but that was still _technically_ getting home, so Penny had yet to wet herself en route, and she fully intended to keep it that way.

Just to be sure that she could, though, she stopped at another intersection, despite there being no lights and no traffic to wait for on the side street ahead of her. She knew it was going to look weird, but still she bent slightly at the knees, pressing her legs tightly together for just a moment before carrying on as if nothing had happened.

Even if she didn’t care about people noticing her desperation, she still wanted to get home as fast as possible for more reasons than just her bladder. She was cold, and wet, and tired, and the sooner she got home the sooner she’d be able to deal with all that. Perhaps she could take a nice bath, or make herself some hot chocolate. Or both.

Penny _did_ end up passing by a coffee shop after a few more minutes of walking; she could have gone in for a hot drink and a quick trip to the bathroom, but had ultimately decided to just keep going instead. The water constantly getting into her shoes was a much bigger problem, and that wasn’t about to be solved by a donut and overpriced hot chocolate.

Not to mention that she wasn’t even sure if that place would have a usable bathroom, and Penny _really_ didn’t want to end up only filling her bladder further if they didn’t. Some other time, maybe, but not now. She had other priorities now.

So she did the only thing she could do – just keep moving through the rain and hope she wouldn’t have to wait at too many crosswalks. Halfway through the journey she was already trying to keep her legs as close together as she could while still moving relatively comfortably, and if she could avoid wasting time then that was all she would _need_ to do to keep her bladder full until it no longer needed to be.

The rain was _really_ messing with her though, and it wasn’t showing any signs of clearing up any time soon. If anything, it was only raining _harder_ now than when she got out of school. Had she been expecting such weather, of course, she would have worn boots and… literally anything other than a knee-length skirt and tights. Her coat was doing a decent job of keeping her top half relatively dry, but she could feel the cold moisture on her legs as her lower garments put up almost no resistance at all.

Maybe she should have stopped by that coffee shop to see if she could use their bathroom after all. She was too far away from it to turn back now, of course, but even so she was starting to doubt whether ignoring the place had been a good idea. She felt like she was wearing clothes she’d had an accident in hours ago, and never changed out of. _Several_ accidents, even, given how thoroughly the rain had soaked whatever it touched.

At just over halfway through her walk, Penny was doubting even if she’d actually be able to make it home. Her bladder seemed to fill up with every step she took towards home, and now with only a few more streets to cross she was fighting off leaks as she tried to keep going and stay subtle.

She was approaching the last major crossing on her route when she suddenly felt warmth between her legs where previously there had been only cold. She paused for a moment to lean back against a nearby lightpost with her legs crossed, feeling a little more heat trailing down her inner thigh before everything was under control again. Her legs stayed as they were for a while though, just to be absolutely sure she was done leaking, giving Penny just a little bit of time to consider the situation.

She was almost home. One more major road to cross, and then it was all just side streets until she was at her house and could use her own bathroom. But she had just leaked, twice, and could feel more threatening to come out at any moment. She wasn’t so sure anymore that she could make the rest of the journey, but these roads were too public to pop a squat somewhere, and likely no businesses around that would have a toilet available without a line.

Penny unwound her legs and started walking again – everything was pointing towards her wetting herself to be the most likely outcome right now, especially the new leak caused by pushing off from the lightpost, but if she just kept moving there was the slightest chance that she wouldn’t. Her leggings were already wet, and she had already leaked, but she still didn’t want to pee her pants outright if it could be avoided. Whether she would need to hinged on whether she would need to wait for the light to change at this next crossing…

The sight of people already standing there waiting as she approached wasn’t a good sign, but _maybe_ things would change right as she got there. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not, though. This was always a long light, after all.

And, indeed, Penny had to stop at the corner rather than being able to just keep walking, and once more her panties warmed up again as she stopped and rubbed her legs together. She swayed from side to side as she looked around to see if anyone would be paying any attention to her. The rain was still coming down hard, and everyone else seemed to be occupied with their own business.

She certainly had the opportunity to do what she needed to, but even as she prepared herself for it she tried to talk herself out of it – the light might change soon, the rain might not cover up the noise, or…

Or her body could just go ahead and give her the last little push she needed to make up her mind. First a little dribble, then a heavy spurt, then Penny adjusted her stance to spread her legs a little bit, then she gave up. She kept her hands in her pockets to try to seem casual, and looked down at her feet to try and hide her red face as nearly nine hours of pent-up urine gushed out of her, down her legs and even straight through her clothes to the ground. She could see that the splashing of her thick stream against the pavement was very obviously different from so many little drops of rain hitting the ground, and she was sure that anyone who looked at her would be able to plainly see the waterfall coming from under her skirt. But at least it might be overlooked due to its lack of color; if ever there was a time for Penny to be glad that she had a habit of keeping herself so well-hydrated at school, it was now.

She sighed as the cold moisture on her legs warmed up and the pressure in her bladder went away. She had been hoping to do have a bit of fun with that pressure at home, but… she had to admit that this was kind of fun, too; wetting herself, on purpose, in public, with a group of strangers standing right next to her. Sure, her clothes being wet wasn’t that great of a sensation, but the relief and the feeling of naughtiness were undeniably quite enjoyable.

Her heart was racing and she was trying her hardest to control her breathing and not seem suspicious; _anyone_ could look over at her _at any time_ and see what was going on. She wouldn’t normally have done something with this much risk involved, and now that she _was_ doing it she was just as nervous as she thought she would be, but it was also exciting. And so simultaneously she wished that the moment could last forever, and that it would be over soon so that there was less of a chance of getting caught. It was awkward enough for her to use a bush in an emergency, with a friend or her sister standing guard; now, with no cover, no lookout, and just a few steps away from the nearest other person…

Well, at least she didn’t have to worry about that for very long. Her torrent died down just as the light changed and everyone else made their way across the street, leaving Penny to try to quickly force out the last few spurts and get moving again. She ended up dribbling as she rushed to cross before the lights changed again, and finally ran dry as she stopped to breathe for a moment on the other side.

And when she started walking again, she reminded herself to make plans to go out and wander around in the rain sometime.


	8. Desperate in costume

Why exactly did a 68-ounce bucket of peach tea seem like a good idea? What was it that had compelled Bailey to not only buy such a thing, but also _finish_ the whole thing well within an hour? She had no idea, but right now there were more important questions on her mind anyways; namely _how long was she going to be stuck in traffic_ and _where was the next rest stop_?

She had stopped just an hour ago to refuel and get some snacks – fortunately she hadn’t needed to go to the bathroom at the time, since the only one there had been out-of-order – and already there had been a light drizzle coming down. But by the time her poorly-thought-out drink was finished, that had picked up into a proper rainstorm, and apparently caused an accident somewhere up ahead. Apparently a pretty serious one, too, considering that Bailey could see nothing ahead of her except too many red lights to count.

Hopefully things would start moving before she ended up in a serious accident of her own, though. _Hopefully_. It had taken her a week to get her outfit _just right_ , so she couldn’t let anything happen to it. Maybe she should have worn something else for the drive, but with how much work went into every little detail about her appearance – turning her black hair into a _very_ specific red, putting it up into a particular style of twintails, _making_ her clothes herself, and even making sure she was wearing the exact underwear needed to complete the outfit – she wanted to show off what she’d accomplished. Especially when it was far from the most _creative_ idea for a costume, and she’d likely just end up blending in when she finally got to the anime convention. _If_ she could even get through this traffic to get there at all.

Of course, it’d clear up _eventually_ , so that wasn’t going to be _too much_ of a concern. It was a multi-day event, after all, so Bailey would have ended up staying in a hotel overnight anyways, and being late for one day of the event wasn’t going to ruin the whole thing.

Ruining her _outfit_ , though, was a very real possibility if she couldn’t get moving soon enough. Somehow, in the span of an hour, she had gone from not particularly needing to pee to absolutely _bursting_. All because of _one_ drink. One half-gallon cup of sweet tea.

Yeah, that had definitely been too much. Or, at least, Bailey had downed it all too quickly. Either way, this crisis was her own fault and she was _painfully_ aware of it. She could have bought a more reasonable size of drink, or something not quite so diuretic. That snippy cashier lady hadn’t even tried to upsell her or anything; she just saw a banner advertising the massive drink size, and jumped on it.

Her jiggling legs, the hand between her thighs, and the absence of a bladder-crushing seatbelt were all the evidence she needed that that had been a _terrible_ idea. But it wasn’t like she could just go back and undo her own bad decisions – no, she just had to deal with the consequences and _hold it_.

She could do that, couldn’t she? Of course she could. She was an adult; a college student; and _technically_ in public. There was no way she was going to wet herself like a little girl for others to see; even if they had to see her squirming instead. If it would keep her clothes and seat dry, it didn’t matter if any of these strangers in the cars around her were watching. Anything would be better than pissing herself.

Anything…

So, maybe even that empty drink cup?

Bailey cast a longing glance down with watery eyes at the massive ex-beverage that just barely fit in her cupholder. It was right there, within arm’s reach, and whatever had been inside it before was everything inside her now, so it wasn’t like it would overflow or anything like that…

But no, she couldn’t do that. Absolutely not. She could hold it.

At least, she was _pretty sure_ that she could. There was no doubt that her bladder was _full_ ¸ but… Well, she had been desperate on road trips before. She’d always make it through in the past, so why should this time be any different?

Maybe because _this time_ this wasn’t just a case of covering a barren hundred-mile stretch without pulling over. _This time_ , she was hardly moving, and there was no way of knowing when she’d get to the next rest stop. It could be _hours_ , for all she knew, and she really didn’t feel like she had much more than a single hour to spare.

With a hand keeping the front of her skirt bunched up against her underwear, and the leg that wasn’t occupied with the brakes bouncing, Bailey looked out the window to her right, past the edge of the road and over at the thick bushes just a few feet away. They were looking quite tempting right about now…

Sure, that wasn’t exactly the most dignified or sanitary option, but it’d be private enough to be a perfectly valid emergency option – and this was _certainly_ an emergency.

But Bailey couldn’t just leave her car unattended like that. The traffic _was_ moving, after all, if only barely so, and if she wasn’t there to keep inching forward, she’d just cause even more problems for everyone behind her. Not to mention that getting her hair wet would leave her with more work to do drying it out and styling it again, _and_ her white shirt was the _least_ of her concerns when it came to her outfit getting rained on…

She just didn’t have any choice. She _had_ to hold it. Her heavy, aching bladder felt full to bursting, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to try to ignore it somehow, and focus on at least _trying_ to drive, instead of on the feeling of pee begging to come out. The sound of rain falling and pattering against the road and her car wasn’t helping, instead only reminding her of how badly she wanted to imitate the clouds, but she had to find a way to block all that out.

The first thing she thought to do was to pull her hand out from between her legs, turn on the radio, tune to a station where she could hear updates on traffic conditions, and then jam that hand right back where it had been. She squirmed and tried to pay attention to anything that sounded like it could be about how much longer she’d be stuck.

After listening for a few minutes and moving forward another few feet, Bailey concluded that the news wasn’t going to be any good any time soon – whatever accident had happened a few miles up had been cleared out… but it had been in a construction zone, and the lane closures involved were going to keep traffic crawling until well beyond whatever work was being done.

But at least the voices were overpowering the sound of the rain… by talking about the storm and how it was only going to get worse; even by the _earliest_ estimations, the weather wasn’t going to get any better until after midnight. That was still some six hours away, and there was no estimate at all on how long it would take for Bailey to get past this jam from where she was now. Or, at the very least, navigate through it to the nearest exit leading to a public toilet.

This traffic certainly wasn’t bad enough to be six hours’ worth of backup – hopefully – but either way it was definitely starting to look like however long it was would be _too long_.

Bailey groaned, sweat coating her forehead and tears running down her cheeks as she maintained a firm grip between her legs and stared at the blockade of taillights ahead. That peach tea had been a _terrible_ idea, and each pulse of her bursting bladder made sure she didn’t forget, serving as a painful reminder that she _needed_ to get to a bathroom _very soon_ and that the nearest one was still a very long way away.

She couldn’t even remember ever needing to pee as badly as she did right now. _Maybe_ that one football game where that cheerleader wet herself after the game went into overtime, and everyone else had to endure a frantic search for _anywhere_ they could pee, all because _someone_ thought it’d be funny to sabotage all the girls’ toilets. _Only_ the girls’ toilets, apparently, since some of Bailey’s friends later mentioned their success with using the boys’ instead; but just as many refused to say a word about their own experiences with that. The common theme, though, was that nobody was laughing.

Certainly not Bailey right now. She had _barely_ made it back to the dormitory bathrooms that day, and felt even _fuller_ now than she had then.

Suddenly, she cried out as a spasm from her bladder forced a heavy jet of urine to soak her panties, and after trembling in her seat for a while as she fought back to make sure nothing more would come out, she started whimpering as she lifted her skirt and spread her legs to inspect the damage.

First she looked down at the skirt itself, noting a wet patch right where she had been pressing the fabric against her crotch, and then raised it even higher, fully exposing her distended lower belly and eliciting a whining groan as Bailey saw for the first time how bloated her overloaded bladder had become. She used the fingers on the hand holding up her skirt to massage the balloon and try to ease the pain and pressure it was creating, but only discovered that it was firm and that anything more than the lightest touch caused the pain to increase tenfold.

She brought the hand that had been on the steering wheel until now to tug at her panties as she finally looked past her bladder to properly assess the damage. There was a moderately-sized wet patch exactly where she expected it to be, and past even that there was the slightest dampness on the back of her skirt, since she had been sitting on it the whole time.

With a despaired moan she slipped that hand into her panties to grab at herself directly, a little dribble coming out and running through her fingers in response to her touch. She cried out again then groaned through clenched teeth as she squeezed every muscle possible in an attempt to keep anything more from leaving her bladder. She _had_ to _hold it_.

Bailey was just barely paying enough attention to the radio to hear mention of _flooding_ on the highway ahead, and an advisory for everyone to stay in their vehicles until conditions improved. Not that it really applied to her anyways, since by now she wouldn’t be able to get up out of her seat without having an accident even if it were safe for her to leave the car.

She wailed as she felt another squirt of scalding-hot piss running through her fingers and absorbing into her car's upholstery, sobbing as she tightened her grip on her maidenhood and hoped that by some miracle she would stop wetting herself and hold the rest in until she could get to a toilet.

But deep down she knew she was past the point of no return. Her bladder was pulsing continuously, sending shockwaves through her body as it tried desperately to pump more urine out through her failing defenses. She refused to admit it, though, until several more spurts broke through and flooded her panties, soaked the back of her skirt, and created a puddle in her seat.

She whined, unable to deny that she was having an accident, and pulled together whatever energy she had left to try to keep the situation from going _completely_ south. First she used the hand that had been holding her skirt to shift into park – nobody was getting anywhere anymore anyways – and then reached for the empty cup that had been sitting in her cupholder and taunting her this whole time.

But just as she grabbed it, a thick stream ran through her fingers for a second, and at that moment what little cognitive function of hers had not yet been overwhelmed by piss told her she was out of time and that messing with the cup would only create more of a mess. Without even thinking, she instead pulled her hand from her panties, and just as an unstoppable stream started to pour through them and onto the seat, she leaned over to throw her door open and stumble out of the car.

With a loud groan, Bailey fell directly into a very unstable squat, leaning back with one hand on her seat as she added her own cascade to the already-drenched asphalt, no longer able to care about anything other than relief.

Sure, she had ruined the outfit she spent a week perfecting. Her hair was getting soaked and would need a lot of work to correct, her shirt was undoubtedly translucent, and there was still a puddle on her seat, but… At least her bladder wasn’t full anymore.

She sighed, tears continuing to run down her face, now for a different reason, as her torrent gushed through her underwear as if they weren’t there at all, finally relieving herself of the pressure of a bladder filled far beyond any reasonable limits. She was only barely aware of her surroundings; the headlights to her left, taillights to her right, and horns blowing from just about anywhere. Some of those complaints were probably directed at her, but she didn’t care.

All she cared about was making sure her bladder was good and empty, and after the minute it took for her waterfall to recede, she stayed in position for a little while to try and coax anything left behind to come out as well. Only when nothing left her did she finally sigh again and return to her seat, shutting the door and buckling herself up like nothing had even happened.

Lesson learned: the “Mega 68” size is _not_ a solo venture.


	9. Desperate at school

It really should have been obvious that a prestigious magical academy like Medru Dalach would have extremely high academic standards, and extremely rigorous exams. And yet, somehow, Mirin hadn’t anticipated that equating to _six hours_ of testing at a time. Oh, sure, it was really more like two blocks of three hours, with one in between to rest, but for her it ended up being a straight seven hours without a break.

As it turned out, having her exams start in the afternoon didn’t seem to make the lines for the bathrooms any shorter than if they had been in the morning. Mostly, it was upperclassmen who were scheduled for _two_ tests in a day using that much-needed break halfway through their second; apparently they would always reserve the hour _between_ tests for lunch alone, and so would regularly be quite full by the time their third and final break came around.

Somehow, a one-hour break ended up feeling a lot shorter than it sounded like. Bathrooms weren’t exactly abundant to begin with, and exam days made it apparent that Mirin had greatly underestimated just how many students actually attended Medru Dalach. Altogether, that meant that she had needed to skip that break, instead using it to get a bit of a snack and keep her energy up for the last three hours. She hadn’t needed to go that badly anyways, and since she had plenty of experience with holding her bladder, there was no way it would be a problem.

And it hadn’t been a problem. Mostly. Mirin had made it through the second half of her exams without much issue, though she had left the classroom in rough shape. It was everything from that point onward that was causing problems for her.

Unsurprisingly, the bathrooms were always cleaned in the evenings, and since this was only her first year at the academy, Mirin was entirely unable to predict what would be cleaned when. And, of course, that meant that when she brought her full bladder to the nearest bathroom she knew of, she had found it closed for maintenance.

But that was fine. She could just go find somewhere else. Sure, it had been seven hours since she last had the chance to take a break – and _nine_ since the last time she actually took that chance – but she’d held it that long before, mostly without issue, so this time wouldn’t be any different.

Assuming, of course, that she could actually _find_ a bathroom to use, anyways. That couldn’t be that difficult.

So, keeping her legs close together under her robe, Mirin wandered the halls in search of somewhere appropriate to relieve herself. She did have a lot of ground to cover, but she’d certainly find something before too long. Hopefully.

If nothing else, it was good at least that there was hardly anyone else around – the few people she passed by seemed to be on their way out, no doubt retiring to the dorms for the evening, so if she needed to be a little more obvious with her need, she had the freedom to do so. That wasn’t quite necessary just yet, but it would certainly help take her mind off the constant pressure in her abdomen.

She could deal with it for now, though; there had to be another bathroom around here _somewhere_ …

Sure enough, after a little over ten minutes of searching, she did indeed find a usable restroom… and a sizeable queue to get in, much longer than expected given the fact that any classes had been over for quite some time by now.

But it was still a bathroom, so Mirin approached the woman at the back of the line, and discreetly rubbed her thighs together as she spoke up.

“What’s going on here?”

The woman ahead of her, clearly a few years older, looked over her shoulder and gave an annoyed huff. “There’s one toilet open in there,” she said. “I can’t imagine _why_ , and… Well, I don’t think I want to.”

“Right… Is there nowhere else, then?”

“Not in this building, apparently. I dunno if it’d just be faster to go find somewhere else, but with everything getting locked up for cleaning right about now, I really doubt it.” With a shrug, she added, “Apparently a few people have already left the line to go try, though.”

Mirin nodded slowly. “Uh-huh. How long have you been here?”

“I dunno, a few minutes? I think the line’s been going for like an hour though.”

“Right…” Mirin shuffled uncomfortably, hoping that her robe would hide her movements. “I’ll just go try somewhere else, then,” she said as she turned to leave.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

Well… that was disappointing. But at least Mirin now had an idea of where to go. Some other building. She could handle that. The campus as a whole was the size of a city in itself, sure, but she wouldn’t have to search every little bit of it. Considering her situation, it was probably best that she not search at all, and just head directly to where she _knew_ she would be able to relieve herself – her own dormitory, of course.

In theory, that shouldn’t have been too difficult, but in practice it was made all the more uncomfortable by the cold breeze once Mirin stepped outside. With her robes not completely covering her legs, and nothing but underwear underneath, the chill only increased her urgency and prompted her to move faster.

So, trying her best to maintain good posture, she shuffled through the Academy streets towards her destination, paying no mind to the others wandering around or admiring the scattered statues of old Councillors – and even ignoring the debate occurring at the base of one depicting Cel, for as much as Mirin would have liked to participate in such a discussion were she not focused on much more pressing concerns.

And at the slightest thought of such concerns, a surge of pressure suddenly overcame her, forcing her to stop in her tracks and bend slightly forward with her legs crossed; she groaned quietly as she tried to keep her hands at her sides so as to not draw too much attention to herself.

When she thought she had pulled herself together well enough to keep going, she straightened up and started walking again, only for her first step to cause a quick squirt of urine to seep into her underwear. But she kept moving, shoving a hand between her legs and inadvertently letting out a quiet squeak from the shock of sudden warmth in such chilly conditions.

There was still a lot of distance between her current location and the dorms, and with her panties already wet she was starting to doubt if she’d be able to _actually_ cover that distance. Mirin quickly looked around at her surroundings, and took note of a nearby building marked as containing classrooms – and, logically, bathrooms as well.

She changed course and headed there instead, just in case she really wouldn’t be able to make the journey all the way back to her own dorm room, and hoped that the janitors hadn’t yet reached that particular building.

The first bit of good news, at least, was that the doors to the building were unlocked, which must have meant _something_ was still going on inside. The second was that Mirin only had to spend a few minutes wandering around to try to find the bathrooms nearest to the entrance.

That was the full extent of the good news, though. She had been hoping otherwise, but as she expected the bathroom was locked – after multiple attempts of opening the door, she was certain of that.

Mirin leaned back against the door with both hands planted between her legs, groaning and squirming while she considered the alternatives. She had been holding on for quite a while, with plenty to drink over those few hours, and by now her bladder was simply tired of waiting. Repeatedly finding inaccessible bathrooms certainly wasn’t helping matters.

But perhaps…? It wasn’t the _best_ idea, but it would be better than wetting herself…

With a probably-terrible plan in mind, Mirin pulled herself together and hurried outside, while doing her best to hide what she was trying to do. As nonchalantly as she could, she made her way over to another building, one she had identified as a bathhouse during her scan of the area. There wouldn’t be any toilets there, but…

Fortunately, the place was quiet when Mirin entered, with only a few attendants wandering around as far as she could see while she squirmed and entered her name into the logbook by the door. Then she tried to remain calm as she walked past a few workers who gave her polite nods of acknowledgement; the unavoidable sounds of water all around her made her want to do so much more to help her bladder than just keeping herself tense, and her resistance was rewarded with a little trail snaking down one leg.

She reminded herself that it wouldn’t be too much longer, and indeed only a minute later she stepped past a curtain into a room with a pool large enough for several people, but currently unoccupied.

Ensuring the curtain was closed, Mirin kicked her shoes off and hobbled over to the nearest bench as she pulled her robes over her head, setting them down as soon as she could and immediately getting to work on uncovering her breasts. She was constantly shifting her weight from side to side, almost marching in place without picking her feet up off the ground. Another little leak dripped down her leg when she set down her chest coverings, and she forced herself to stand still as she bent over to pull her underwear down and step out of them – that action itself prompting another spurt, caught by her panties but with a few drops falling from them to the floor afterwards.

But as soon as those were off and simply dropped carelessly on the ground, Mirin quickly lowered herself into the bathing pool and released as soon as her hips were underwater.

She let out an inconspicuous sigh as she continued to sink into the hot water, eventually sitting on the bottom of the pool and leaning back against the edge with everything below her shoulders submerged. Her brief look at the water showed a faintly-discolored cloud giving away what she was doing, but she closed her eyes and tipped her head back when she figured that it would only be obvious for someone looking specifically for it. Not like she could have stopped by now anyways.

Of course, she probably shouldn’t have started in the first place, but she had made her decision – which she had only reached because she had heard that this was a popular solution when no others existed. If anyone did see her and notice what she was doing, odds were good that they had done it themselves at some point too. Nobody would ever admit to it, of course, but with some odd technology or magic keeping the water filtered and clean, nobody ever did any real harm either.

So Mirin enjoyed herself, sighing again as her bladder drained into the water around her, relieving her of a burden accumulated over many hours and a fair few drinks; and at the same time, the magically-heated bathwater helped relieve whatever other tension she had been carrying around all that time as well. All the stress and pressure disappeared, replaced by satisfaction, comfort, and the thought that she might have to memorize the locations of all the campus bathhouses for future reference.


	10. Desperate, but the bathroom isn't up to par

Tenasi was certainly having a good time tonight – plenty of good drinks, a nice meal, some time to herself to relax, and… those girls she’d been keeping an eye on for the past few hours. They weren’t aware of her presence, of course, and she had no plans to introduce herself to them. No, she was content to just sit at the bar, minding her own business, and occasionally glancing over at them.

They seemed to be having a good time, too; celebrating something, judging by their apparent cheer and excitement, and whatever they were celebrating apparently called for a lot of booze. Tenasi had already been drinking for a while by the time they showed up, and it was their initial loudness that made her at least acknowledge their presence. The fact that none of them had got up from their table since arriving was what held her attention.

Especially that little one – a Suthay, and the textbook example of her furstock’s natural diminutive stature, lithe frame, and sleek fur – who had been visibly nervous for a while now. It was hard for Tenasi to judge exactly which of those partygoing Khajiit had been drinking the most, but it was pretty obvious who was feeling the consequences the hardest. She was still drinking, sure, but not with the same fervor as her friends.

Tenasi squirmed in her seat as she waited for something interesting to happen, as it inevitably would one way or another. She had been pretty conservative with her drinks herself, but only because she was trying not to get completely wasted – the pressure she was feeling was what she had _really_ come for.

When she next looked over at those girls, she saw the Suthay tense up as one of her friends – looked to be a Cathay – gave her a playful shove. Some words were exchanged, and other Khajiit at the table spoke up as well. From what Tenasi could hear, they were teasing the Suthay, poking fun at her by suggesting reasons for why she had slowed down her drinking.

She finally called out for her friends to stop and be quiet, then looked around for a moment before taking her drink in both hands and immediately downing whatever was left of it, slamming the mug onto the table afterwards. She muttered something Tenasi couldn’t hear, and her Cathay friend wrapped an arm around her for a moment. Then the chatter started up again, and Tenasi sat with her back against the bar so she could keep an eye on that Suthay girl while still looking casual.

As Tenasi slowly worked on her own drink, the Suthay was visibly squirming, with neither hand visible anywhere above the table. Soon enough, she jumped up out of her seat, pressing the front of her skirt between her legs, and then quickly said something before running off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Her friends had a good laugh as they watched her leave, then immediately went back to talking amongst themselves while they waited for her to return. Tenasi, of course, had an eye out for whichever one of them would be running off next. Maybe the Cathay? Or maybe that Pahmar-raht couldn’t hold anywhere near as much as her massive frame would suggest? Tenasi was hoping it would be that one – big girls like that with disproportionately-tiny bladders were always fun to watch.

Only time would tell, and Tenasi turned back around to focus on her own drink and snacks for a little while, and to glance over in the direction of the toilets; the Suthay was just now coming back, holding her hands in front of her to cover what even from a distance was obviously a darker patch. Angling her ears to listen in, Tenasi was able to learn that the group had been playing a bit of a game, and that Suthay was now going to be paying for everyone’s drinks for the night – apparently the norm for her.

Then Tenasi properly returned her attention to her own business. Now that one of them had given in, the others in the group were free to use the bathroom whenever they wanted, and since they’d have to pass by the edge of her vision to get there, she could keep track of them that way. And, sure enough, over the next half hour, each of the other five members of that group went to relieve themselves, all of them visibly squirming one way or another, but only two of them seeming to be in as much of a hurry as the Suthay had been. Unfortunately, the Pahmar-raht was the last to go, but at least she was also one of the two who looked to be pressed for time.

Another half hour passed before the group’s chatter seemed to be wrapping up. They had clearly gotten good and drunk, and each of them took the chance to use the bathroom again before they went home – two or three at a time now, always looking a little off-balance.

While she kept an eye on the girls preparing to leave, Tenasi started to think that it might be a good idea for her to get going herself. She was feeling a little tipsy, and the pressure she’d been nurturing in her bladder had grown to full maturity. Once she saw all six of them head over to relieve themselves, she decided, she would do so herself and head home. It would be a lamentable waste of such a nicely-irritating supply of urine, but she could always properly enjoy herself some other time – some time when she didn’t have places to be in the morning.

Indeed, once she saw the last of the group head to and then return from the bathroom, and heard them all head out the door, Tenasi downed what was left of her drink and dropped a generous handful of coins onto the countertop. Then she stood up and stretched.

That was what made her properly realize just how full she had gotten herself. She cut her stretching short to bend slightly forwards and cross her legs; she had known she needed to relieve herself, but until gravity could do its work and her stretching could complicate it, it had never seemed like more than just a dull aching pressure. Now her bladder felt heavy and angry; but Tenasi laid a hand on her belly for a moment and pretended that had convinced the balloon within to settle down, because she was going to deal with it very soon.

So once she straightened up again, she calmly made her way over to the restrooms…

Only to find that the group that had just left had apparently been too drunk to bother with keeping the place any kind of clean. The toilet – which was really just a long wooden box with holes cut into the top and dividers fitted in for privacy – had three seats, all of which were covered in urine that had somehow not actually made its way _into_ the latrine; there were puddles on the ground between there and the door as well, and Tenasi simply turned around and headed right on out before she had the chance to see anything worse than that.

New plan, then: Tenasi would just go home, pee, and then go to bed. Sure, she _really_ needed to relieve herself right now, and the sight and smell of those puddles hadn’t made matters any better, but… Well, she couldn’t just subject herself to _those_ conditions. She was drunk, sure, but not _that_ drunk.

So she gave herself a quick squeeze between the legs, and then headed towards the exit, careful not to part her legs too much. On her way out she gave a polite wave to the bartender, then immediately after leaving stopped to cross her legs again for only a moment before setting out. It was getting late, and she had a fair bit of ground to cover to get back to her own home, so she had to hurry if she wanted to get back before either her bladder burst or the chill of Anequine savannah nights properly set in. Or both.

Tenasi couldn’t move very quickly without disturbing her bladder too much, though, so instead of rushing on ahead as her many drinks wanted her to do, she shuffled along the streets of Riverhold as everyone around her started winding down for the evening.

Her hands were in her pockets as she moved, trying to discreetly apply a little bit of extra pressure from the outside, but her flicking tail demonstrated her annoyance well enough for onlookers to tell that she was not in peak condition at the moment. But that really didn’t matter as long as she could get home without wetting herself…

… Which only seemed to get harder with every step. Every motion jostled her bladder and shook up its highly-pressurized contents, and the cold starting to set in was easily penetrating her clothes and fur to disrupt things even further. But at least her underwear had just warmed up a little bit.

Wait, wasn’t that supposed to be a _bad_ thing?

That _was_ supposed to be a bad thing, and it wasn’t until another three brief spurts left Tenasi’s bladder that she realized something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. She stopped and rubbed her thighs together, pulling her hands from her pockets and using one to properly grab at herself while she looked around. She still wasn’t near home, but maybe…

Her gaze quickly settled on some thick bushes growing in a nearby alleyway. Not the best solution, but certainly better than sitting on a pissed-on toilet seat or wetting her pants just as the nighttime chill was starting to set in. With another glance around to make sure she wasn’t going to be followed, Tenasi nonchalantly slinked over to the alley and wandered over to the foliage.

Another spurt reheated her underwear as she glanced at the bushes and took a moment to consider if she really was going to do what it seemed like she was going to do; that leak and the effects of the alcohol convinced her that it was a perfectly good idea, so she untied the laces holding her pants together as she hid herself within the plants.

Then it was a simple matter of dropping into a squat with her pants and underwear pulled down; it didn’t take much at all for her to start urinating, and she let out a deep sigh as her river hit the ground, flowing powerfully and certainly overhydrating the unfortunate bushes that were serving as her toilet.

It took a little while for her to actually register just how full she had been – she knew she had needed to go quite badly, but not until she saw her heavy stream did it fully occur to her how much she had been holding, and exactly how much drink she had gone through.

For a full minute Tenasi watched the results of her various choices with satisfied admiration, until she ran dry and had to work her way out from within the leaves and branches again. She stepped out of cover still holding her pants and panties at her knees, only pulling them up again once she was entirely out in the open and could stand up straight. She did nothing about the moisture clinging to her personal fur, only returning her damp underwear to their original position and covering them with her pants before stepping out of the alleyway while she worked to re-tie those laces.

Then, with a head still clouded by alcohol but a bladder comfortably devoid of its other effects, Tenasi resumed her walk home as if nothing had happened.


	11. Locked out

“Hey, are you on your way home yet? … So you should be here soon, right? … No, it’s just… I kinda forgot my keys, so… … Back door’s locked too, I already tried it. … Nah, it’s fine, just get back as soon as you can. … Yeah. … Okay.”

Jade dropped her phone back into her bag after hanging up, and then went to sit on the steps up to the porch while she waited for her brother to get home. _Now_ she knew why she had left the house feeling like she had forgotten something. And now there was nothing to be done about it, except just sit and wait so she could get inside.

It was definitely going to be quite an uncomfortable wait, though, considering the main problem with not having her keys was that she couldn’t get to the bathroom. After a long day, Jade had been looking forward to being able to relax and finally silence her full bladder’s complaints – it had been bugging her for a while now, but that was no surprise considering she had left school without using the bathroom despite the slight pressure that had already developed. She _could_ have gone then, but she didn’t _need_ to, and so as usual elected to wait until she got home.

And now she was home, but still couldn’t relieve herself just yet. That was certainly not the ideal situation, considering her bladder had only become more eager for release as she approached her destination, and she had to deny it what it usually would have gotten by now. The one good thing was that it had calmed down a little bit after the initial excitement of getting to the door; Jade had then spent enough time checking for alternative entrances that her body was able to begrudgingly accept that it wouldn’t be getting what it wanted in the immediate future.

Of course, that didn’t mean it wasn’t upset about it. Jade, in fact, had her tail wrapped around and resting in her lap while her legs jiggled asymmetrically. She was leaning slightly forward, and rested her hands on her knees after reaching behind herself to unhook the little strip of denim over her tail. It didn’t ease the pressure at all, but she could tell already that she’d be in a rush when she eventually did get to the bathroom, and knew from experience that she would struggle with that if she had to do it without being able to calm down and take her time.

Hopefully her brother wasn’t taking _his_ time with getting home… It would take a little while, of course – Matt always seemed to end up stuck in some little traffic jam or another on his way back from work – and Jade’s main concern was that it wouldn’t take long enough that there wouldn’t be any more point in waiting. She took a deep breath and reassured herself that it wouldn’t be more than twenty minutes. That’s what Matt had told her over the phone, and that’s what she was betting on. She could certainly wait twenty minutes.

Even so, she was taking deep, slow breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, staring at the ground a little ahead of her and trying to suppress the sensations coming from the hot weight in her lower belly. The thought briefly crossed her mind to ask a neighbor if she could use their bathroom while she waited for her brother to get home, but quickly dismissed it – she wouldn’t embarrass herself like that; she could wait.

A hand drifted down to lightly tug at her waistband, hoping to ease the pressure just a little bit and make the wait more tolerable. The other hand came down when that proved ineffective, and Jade glanced around with twitching ears before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper partway down. Her tail, still resting in her lap, subtly waved as she sighed in response to even such minute relief.

Then she pressed her thighs together, keeping the toes of both feet on the ground while her legs swayed and she laid her hands on the edge of the stone step she was sitting on. She wiggled her toes and lightly drummed against the stone with her fingers, keeping up her breathing and still trying to keep her body from focusing too much on what was in her bladder. Soon, she told herself. Matt would be home soon, and then she’d get inside, get to the toilet, and everything would be fine.

Jade spent several minutes sitting there like that, until finally she grew bored of staying in one spot and the pressure grew to the point where she felt like she needed to be more mobile. First she closed the front of her jeans again with a groan, even though she was fairly certain they were a good enough fit to not fall down on their own – no reason to risk exposing her underwear in public if it could be avoided, after all. Then she slowly rose from her seat, taking great care not to disturb her bladder with her movements but still feeling the weight of her urine shift downwards regardless.

She growled quietly as the urgency intensified, but she was able to keep everything under control and take a few stiff steps with her legs as close together as she could keep them. She didn’t really have anywhere in particular to go, so once she started walking she just wandered around in circles, pacing back and forth in front of her house just to keep herself moving.

The whole time, she was grumbling or muttering some complaint to herself, and would occasionally stop to lift one leg up farther than necessary, or cross both of them, before continuing with her little march. Several times she considered calling her brother to check on where he was, but every time she dismissed the idea with the reassurance that he would be there any minute now. She never even tried to check her phone to see the time and whether she actually had been waiting twenty minutes yet.

Either way, Jade certainly felt like she’d been waiting for a long time – probably because she hadn’t been to the bathroom since before leaving in the morning – and was really counting on Matt rescuing her very soon. Her jeans were starting to feel very tight around her waist, and her bladder’s complaints only got louder with every passing minute.

But she just kept marching, trying to keep her mind off of those insistent requests that she do something about all the fluids she was carrying around. So instead of complaining, her bladder decided to take action – just when she picked up her foot to take a step, she froze as a wave ran through her body, making all her fur stand on end; then she quickly crossed her legs and doubled over when a rush of warm moisture spilled into her underwear and dampened the fur around her lips.

One hand went between her thighs to help regain control, and Jade looked around in a panic to see if anyone was watching her fighting off leaks like a puppy. Fortunately, nobody was around just yet, and with a deep breath she was able to pull herself together, untying her legs but keeping that hand where it was. She bounced on her toes while she continued looking around, hoping to see Matt’s car in the distance, but had no such luck.

Jade groaned and squeezed herself even harder as another little spurt broke free, spreading the warmth she could feel against her private fur. Her bladder certainly wasn’t playing games right now – it _needed_ relief, and it felt like it was going to get it whether she was ready for it or not.

In an attempt to at least prepare herself a little bit before her body got what it wanted without her input, Jade rushed forwards and picked out the first thing she could see that she could hide herself with – the trash cans sitting by the side of the house, just around the corner from the front yard. Those would have to be good enough.

There was a gate in the way, but she forced her way through and stood behind the bins that were conveniently already positioned well enough to keep her hidden from anyone looking in from the street.

She hopped from foot to foot as little dribbles of urine trickled out and she hurried to unbutton and unzip her jeans, hook her thumbs into her waistband, and…

Snap her head over to look towards the street, prompted by the sound of a car slowing down in front of the house, only to see her brother’s car being turned around and backed into the driveway.

“Shit,” Jade muttered. “Shit shit shit shit shit…” Looking back and forth quickly between Matt’s car and her own squirming legs, she wondered if she could actually make it to the bathroom now that he was here… Only for her question to be answered by a heavy spurt that made her squeak and immediately drag her pants and underwear down to her knees and drop into a squat.

Her stream didn’t even wait for her clothes to get out of the way before breaking free, and it quickly grew to full force when Jade lowered her rear end to hover only slightly above the ground. Her breaths were quick and shallow, her heart racing as she heard a car door close and the chirping of the locks being engaged.

Then she held a hand up to the side of her face, blushing deeply enough to be seen through her black-and-brown fur with a grimace as she turned her head away from the sound of her brother’s voice.

“Jade?” The sound of his footsteps grew closer, and his voice sounded like he was uncomfortably nearby when he started to speak again. “Where’d y-“

She looked over her shoulder to see him looking down at her from behind with wide eyes, standing just on the other side of the gate; but just as soon as she looked over at him, he quickly turned around without saying anything more.

Jade continued to look at the back of his head for a little while longer, though, still panting quickly until she finally settled down enough to turn her attention to the growing puddle beneath her and take a deep breath. Only now did the relief finally start to set in – this was highly unorthodox, and still a little bit uncomfortable, but she was still removing a full school day’s worth of urine from her exhausted bladder. _Of course_ it would feel good.

For another thirty seconds Jade repeatedly took deep breaths through her mouth while her river ran its course, and it took another thirty after the flow turned to dripping for her breathing to return to normal. But even with the ordeal over, she remained in position.

“Matt?” She didn’t look over at him; just glanced in his direction. “You still there?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off for a minute.”

“Yup.”

Only once her brother’s footfalls sounded distant enough did Jade rise from her squat, pulling her cold and damp underwear up with her along with her jeans. Her fur was still wet, too, but even so contact with soggy fabric was uncomfortable enough to make her shudder – she just had to deal with it long enough to get inside, though, so she powered through the discomfort, zipped up her jeans, and took a few steps away from her puddle.

Her tail – which she didn’t bother replacing the strap over, since she was going to disrobe again in a few minutes anyways – was wagging without her input as she sighed again and looked at the former contents of her bladder pooling on the ground in front of her. She always knew she would pee a lot when she got home after school, but seeing it in puddle form was really something else…

Shaking her head, she pulled her mind back to more normal thoughts, heading around to the front of the house and standing before her brother, who was leaning against the wall near the front door and prodding at his own phone. He looked up at her when she approached.

“All good?”

Jade pulled her ears back and pointed aggressively at Matt. “You didn’t see anything,” she said.

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow at his sister. “Didn’t see what? Something happen?”

“No, of course not.” Jade sighed and her ears perked up again. “Now open the damn door, will you?”


	12. Trapped and desperate

“And just where do you think you’re going, eh?” Asrielle stood blocking the doorway, the only exit from her bedroom, having positioned herself just in time to stop an unsanctioned escape.

“Uh…” Elaria stood squirming only a few steps away, tugging down on the hem of her shirt to cover up her bright pink panties as she squirmed. “Bathroom?”

“Mm, no, I don’t think so,” Asrielle said, moving closer and taking hold of the leash attached to Elaria’s collar, until just now hanging idly at her side. “We’re not finished yet.” She tugged on the leash and headed towards the bed.

“But I _really_ need to go potty,” Elaria whined, prompting Asrielle to stop and turn around.

“Really?” There was a hint of concern to her voice, and she was carefully scanning Elaria’s face to read her expressions.

Elaria looked directly at Asrielle with determination in her eyes, and subtly but clearly shook her head. Then she returned to her pleading and whimpering. “Yeah, I gotta pee _so_ bad,” she said, pressing her thighs together with a hand between them and her knees bent.

“You sure about that?” Asrielle continued her worried examination until Elaria nodded enthusiastically in response to the question, only then putting on a playful smile and mischievous gaze. “Because I seem to remember my little puppy telling me she could hold it until I gave her permission.” She reached over with her free hand to scratch under Elaria’s chin.

For a response, Elaria could only whine and follow along as she got dragged towards the bed. She was in no position to argue – she had indeed made such a promise, though a few hours and a lot of drinking later, it was getting very difficult to keep her word.

“Come and sit down over here,” Asrielle said as she took a seat at the edge of the bed, lightly pulling on Elaria’s collar before taking her arm and guiding her to sit by her side. She ran a hand over one of Elaria’s trembling thighs as she spoke again. “I can’t imagine why you’d try to sneak off like that after being _such_ a good girl for me all day,” she said. Her hand moved up until it was right at the top of Elaria’s leg, covered by her shirt and just barely not touching her panties. “You _have_ been good, haven’t you? I think I need to check.”

Elaria whimpered as Asrielle ran a finger up along the middle of her underwear, and she used both hands to lift up the hem of her shirt with a quiet moan as Asrielle slipped her hand _into_ Elaria’s panties.

“Well, it _does_ feel like you got a little wet,” Asrielle said, her hand still moving. “But I don’t think it’s anything you’d get in trouble over…” With a little giggle, she leaned in to plant a kiss on Elaria’s cheek, prompting the squirming girl to turn and respond with a passionate kiss of her own.

Dropping her shirt, Elaria wrapped her arms around Asrielle, tugging at her lover’s jacket and prompting Asrielle to assist in removing it herself. Then Elaria pulled away for just a second, laid her hands on Asrielle’s shoulders, and leaned in again, pressing herself even harder against Asrielle.

When their lips parted again, Elaria turned most of her attention back to her own squirming, but continued looking over at Asrielle with her not-yet-satisfied hunger clear in her eyes. “C-can I go now?” Her request was quiet and airy, spoken as part of a single deep breath.

Asrielle smiled and ran a hand through Elaria’s hair. “No, of course not. We’re having so much fun here, aren’t we? You’re a good girl, you can wait.”

“Yeah.” Elaria responded with a shaky voice at first, but then continued with a firm nod of her head in a much more confident voice. “Right. I’m a good girl. I can hold it.” With a deep breath, she tried to suppress her squirming and repeated, “I’m a good girl.”

“You sure are, sweetie,” Asrielle said as she stroked Elaria’s cheek. “In fact, I think you deserve a treat. How does that sound?” When Elaria nodded eagerly in response, Asrielle stood up and continued, “I’ll go get you a snack, and you’re gonna wait here, okay?” With leash in hand, she walked over to the head of the bed. “And just to make sure you don’t try to do something naughty again…” She quickly wrapped part of the string around a bedpost, tying it up with a secure knot before stepping away. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes with your reward, puppy,” she said as she headed for the door, flipping up the back of her skirt on the way out to give Elaria just a momentary glimpse of her panties.

Once she was alone, Elaria spread her quivering legs, lifted up her shirt, and looked down at her own underwear while she wiggled where she sat. With one hand she pushed down on her waistband just enough to uncover the full curve of the dome her overflowing bladder was producing. She moaned as her other hand reached out to press down on it, forcing her legs to come back together and shake more intensely. The pressure she was applying steadily increased until she could feel her urine just at the edge of breaking free, at which point she removed her hands and sighed; a few drops did heat up her underwear, though, despite her efforts to follow the instructions she’d been given.

She whimpered and bit her lip, looking longingly over at where her leash was tied up. Of course, there was nothing stopping her from untying it herself, or just taking off her collar, and finding somewhere to pee, but… That would be bad, and at the moment Elaria didn’t feel like being bad, so she was trapped. She slipped a hand between her legs and firmly held onto herself, swaying and wiggling with labored breaths as she waited for Asrielle to return.

After a few minutes of struggling against the weight of her own boiling lake, Elaria’s eyes lit up as she saw Asrielle walking back into the room, with a large mug in hand.

“Here’s your reward, sweetie,” Asrielle said as she approached, keeping the mug in both hands until she took up a position on the bed straddling Elaria and leaning in to push the drink into her hands. “It’s your favorite, so I’m sure you won’t have any trouble finishing it _all_ , right, puppy?”

Elaria licked her lips as she nodded – it was true, chocolate was her favorite, and Asrielle knew exactly how to abuse her love for the drink. She pressed her thighs together as both trembling hands now held the mug, and she whined when Asrielle gave her a little kiss but pulled away and stood up before it had a chance to escalate.

Instead, Asrielle got onto the bed and moved to kneel behind Elaria, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on Elaria’s shoulder while the waterlogged priestess took a deep breath and brought the cup up to her mouth.

Elaria crossed one leg over the other and squeezed tightly as she swallowed several mouthfuls of her drink, eventually stopping to sigh and look down at her lover’s hands resting on her belly.

“What a nice round tummy you have,” Asrielle commented with a sweet and innocent voice. Gently moving her hands around to feel the whole bulge, she added in a more teasing tone, “Puppy’s been holding a lot of pee-pee for her Lady, hasn’t she?"

“Yeah,” Elaria said with a nod after taking another swig. “I wanna go potty so bad, but I have to hold it.”

Asrielle reached up with one hand to ruffle Elaria’s hair. “Good girl! And you’re not going to get anything wet, are you?”

Elaria shook her head. “No,” she said before sipping yet again at her chocolate. “I can… I can hold it.”

“I like your confidence.” Asrielle pulled away and moved to lie down properly, both hands on her chest as she rested her head on the pillow nearest to the leash. “Now, I’m sure you’d like to focus on finishing your snack, so I’m gonna leave you to that. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Sure enough, Asrielle stayed quiet for the next several minutes, keeping an eye on Elaria the whole time and watching as the squirming intensified with each sip.

Elaria was writhing and twisting in all directions by the time she brought the cup away from her mouth for the last time, panting and looking over to Asrielle. “I-I’m done,” she announced. “A-and now I really… _really_ gotta… p-p-pee.”

“Is that so?” Asrielle crawled out of bed, taking the cup from Elaria and setting it down on the nearest nightstand before taking a few steps back to admire the entirety of her wiggling form. “Well, I don’t think I want to let you go just yet.”

“P-please,” Elaria begged, both hands having been shoved between her legs as soon as her empty mug was taken from her. “I don’t wanna ha-have an… an accident.”

“Oh, but you wouldn’t do something like that, would you?” Asrielle moved in and took hold of Elaria’s arms. “You’re a good girl, and good girls don’t have accidents, remember?”

Elaria’s only response was to close her eyes and whine as Asrielle pulled her hands away from where she needed them.

“And since you’re not gonna have an accident, you don’t need to hold yourself,” Asrielle continued.

“Y-yes I do!” Elaria struggled to free her arms from Asrielle’s grip – though only a token resistance, matching the weak grasp Asrielle had on her. “I gotta go _so_ bad!”

“So what?”

Elaria opened her eyes and looked right at Asrielle, seeing a reflection of her own lustful, needy gaze. “So, p… Please… _Please_ let me go to the bathroom!”

“Oh, you want to go to the bathroom?” Asrielle was breathing heavily as she looked at Elaria, watching a fervent nod in response to her question. “Well, how about this? I’ll let you pee if you can untie yourself.” She released her grip and stepped back.

“O-okay!” Elaria immediately squirmed herself into a new position, kneeling on the bed and shuffling over to where her collar was tied up. Every breath was a whimper and every part of her body was trembling as she leaned forwards and tried her best to figure out the knot, furiously wiggling her butt and whining when a large dark spot appeared.

“Not yet! You haven’t untied yourself.”

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Elaria cut herself off with a moan as she leaked again, then repeated her apology as a whine while she kept working.

Her breath quickened as the knot loosened, and she squealed with joy when it came undone completely. As soon as her leash was entirely freed from the bedpost, she leapt out of bed and started running for the door…

… But Asrielle once again stopped her in the doorway, this time from behind.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked with her arms again wrapped around a whining and wiggling Elaria.

“B-but you said… I… Bathroom…” Elaria struggled to put words together in her panic, and squeaked when she felt a warm trail trickling down her leg.

“I never said anything about letting you go to the bathroom,” Asrielle responded, again scanning Elaria’s face to read her emotions. “I said I would let you _pee_.”

Elaria continued her furious squirming, but never actually fought against Asrielle’s grip. “N-no,” she muttered. “I… I wanna…”

Asrielle applied a little pressure with her hands to Elaria’s belly, prompting a yelp as more urine streamed down her legs. “It’s okay, baby,” she said. “You did such a good job.”

“G-gotta…”

“It’s okay,” Asrielle repeated, reaching down with one hand to pull Elaria’s panties to the side.

“N-no, I… Hold…”

Asrielle let out a little chuckle as her other hand pressed down on Elaria’s bladder, and in return Elaria called out several times while a consistent trickle left her, then transitioned into a long moan as her stream intensified into a torrent spraying against the ground. Tipping her head back, she blinked away the tears in her eyes and tried to speak to Asrielle. “I lo… love…” was all she managed to say before moaning again; Asrielle responded with many kisses to Elaria’s cheek and neck.

Elaria kept moaning and peeing for some time, long enough that her trembling legs could no longer support her and Asrielle had to lower her safely to sit on the floor instead. She didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in her own relief to care about the change in position.

Once she was sure Elaria wasn’t going to get herself hurt by falling over, Asrielle backed up and moved to watch the puddle grow from off to the side, in the perfect position to watch Elaria’s river shoot out of her while remaining close enough to help out if she needed to.

Both girls stayed where they were for a good minute before the stream finally started to die off, fading away into a trickle and a few last spurts before Elaria ran entirely dry. The puddle had grown large enough for both of them to be sitting in it by the time she was done, and she spent a little while afterwards breathing slowly with her eyes shut.

When she regained proper awareness, Elaria looked up at Asrielle and took a deep breath as tears returned to her eyes and her breathing became unsteady; she weakly shuffled forward with shaking arms outstretched until she could collapse into Asrielle’s arms and let her emotions take over.

“It’s okay,” Asrielle said once again, this time rubbing Elaria’s back and holding her extra close. “Just let it all out. You’re safe. I’m here for you.” She continued whispering to Elaria along those lines until the sobbing stopped and Elaria leaned back and picked her head up to look at Asrielle.

“That… That was… really fun,” she said, still working on getting her breathing under control. “I think… Haah, I think…” Elaria paused to swallow and take a deep breath. “No more games for a little while, though,” she said at last. “I’m… really worn out.”

“Mhm,” Asrielle muttered. “Take your time and rest, dear. However much time you need.” Then they were quiet for a while, until Asrielle spoke again. “Want me to go get a bath ready for you?”

Elaria nodded slowly. “Thanks. And…” She fell forwards again, her next statement muffled by Asrielle’s own chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”


	13. Desperate at the beach

It would have been a very nice day at the beach for Leslie, if not for the fact that the waves crashing against the shore weren’t the only ones on her mind at the moment.

She and her friends had gone out not so much to have a good time as to prove a point; this was just the latest in a series of “experiments” to see if Leslie really was as strong as she kept insisting she was. Somehow, most of them ended up being Alexis’s ideas alone, but it was already well-established that just having come up with it wouldn’t be enough to give her an advantage over Leslie; and it had been proven equally well that she would need to be handicapped somehow if her friends were to outlast her.

Today, the public, outdoor setting was enough of an impairment on its own, but just to be sure, Taylor and Alexis had taken it upon themselves to bring some extra-large drinks along for Leslie. Of course, she had been all to glad to fill herself up, and now she was _definitely_ feeling the consequences.

Not like that meant very much, though – the other two girls on either side of her were already squirming, if only a little bit, but Leslie was able to sit still on her towel, her legs folded and hands on the ground behind her as she leaned slightly back. Sure, she very much needed to pee, but there was no need to make a show of it; and all her sweat and her red face could easily be attributed to the heat.

And, technically, there was nothing stopping her – or any of them, for that matter – from just getting into the water and acting like anyone else would with the bathrooms in such an inconvenient location. But Leslie had teased her friends about relieving themselves outside like that enough that there was no way she could do it herself; and the others were too intent on beating Leslie.

That really had been a lot to drink, though, and Leslie’s shorts were starting to feel a little tight around the waist. The absence of any covering beyond a bikini top for her torso made it obvious why – her lower belly was ever-so-slightly distended and pressing up against her clothing. Nothing she hadn’t dealt with before, though.

“Don’t you just _love_ listening to the ocean?” Alexis leaned in to speak with a quiet, teasing voice. “The _splashing_ and _hissing_ is all just so relaxing, isn’t it?”

“Haven’t you got anything better to do?” Leslie didn’t look over at her.

With a malevolent chuckle, Alexis replied, “Actually, now that you mention it… It’s been a while since our last drink, hasn’t it?” She crawled over to the cooler they had brought, opening it up and pulling out three bottles of peach tea, one conspicuously larger than the others. Alexis handed that one over to Leslie. “Drink up,” she said. “It’s really hot today, after all. Gotta stay hydrated, y’know?”

“Right…” Leslie rolled her eyes and took the bottle, taking a few big sips as soon as she took the cap off.

“Hey, Lexi,” Taylor said as she reached out behind Leslie to grab the drink Alexis was offering. “That’s her third one of those so far, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah.” Alexis moved in even closer to Leslie, leaning on her shoulder. “Bet your bladder’s all nice and full, hm? Just like the _last time_ you had three of those bad boys, right? You’re even wearing the same shorts.”

Leslie glared quietly at Alexis, still working on her drink just to get it out of the way.

“You _do_ remember how that turned out, don’t you? You _swore_ up and down that you could hold it,” Alexis continued with her taunting tone. “Hold it like an _adult_ , you said, but then… Oh, you couldn’t even last until the third hour before you _peed_ all over the chair through _those_ shorts.”

Taylor looked over and adjusted her position as she took little sips of her own drink. “Think she’ll last longer this time? It’s already been… jeez, two hours since she started drinking.”

“I dunno. What do you think, Leslie? You gonna hold it this time?” Alexis sat back and took a swig of her tea, making sure the contents of the bottle would swirl around as much as possible. “Or are you gonna wet those shorts _again_? Y’know, feel all that pressure just _fade away_ as all that hot, pent-up pee _finally_ gets to flow out and soak your clothes, and make a nice big puddle right here on the sand? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“That’s… not going to happen,” Leslie said, her voice wavering for only a moment. “Maybe _you two_ are gonna piss your swimsuits or find somewhere to squat in the sand like it’s your _litterbox_ , or something, but _I’m_ gonna hold it.”

“Oh yeah? Until when?”

“I don’t know. Until the two of you have gone off and wet yourselves somewhere, and then maybe a while after that, I suppose.”

Alexis laughed at the response, and Taylor joined in with a chuckle of her own. “You really think so?” Alexis took another sip of her tea once she calmed down. “It’s been quite a while, and you’ve had a _lot_ to drink… Your bladder’s getting all big and round, too. Bet it feels _really_ heavy, like you’ve got a bowling ball in there pressing down and _so_ ready to come out, right?”

Leslie’s response was a quiet groan as she set aside her empty bottle, finally changing position to sit on her heel with her hands on her knees.

“Oh, what’s the matter? Can’t sit still without a bit of pressure?” Alexis leaned over and took a few jabs at Leslie’s belly. “This little balloon’s gonna _pop_ , isn’t it?”

“A-ah… Stop that…”

“Why? I thought you could hold it.”

With a quiet growl, Leslie suddenly reached out with one hand and pressed hard against Alexis in the same spot as where she was poking Leslie. Alexis’s eyes went wide in response, and she gasped as she squeezed her thighs together and slipped both hands between them.

“Y-you fucking…”

“What? It’s… fair, isn’t it?” Leslie risked laughing despite the immense pressure within, stopping after a moment and digging her fingers into her thighs. “Didn’t wet yourself, did you?”

“Of course not!” Alexis took a deep breath, then picked up her half-drained tea. “But I’m _sure_ you’re going to soon,” she said as she started swirling and shaking the bottle. “I-I mean, isn’t this just like what’s going on inside you right now? All that pee sloshing around until…” She stopped moving the bottle to remove the cap, then tip it over just enough to let some tea trickle out onto the sand. With an evil giggle, she added, “Whoops. Looks like I spilled a little bit.”

“Come on,” Taylor said while Alexis took a sip and closed her bottle again. “Don’t tell me you’re not looking forward to getting to a bathroom so you can sit down and let loose. Why not cut out all the waiting and walking and just do it right here? I know you want to.”

“I-I don’t.”

“You _need_ to,” Alexis commented. “You’re all bloated and full, and your dam’s breaking.”

Taylor pulled her phone from her bag and pointed it at Leslie to start recording video. “Why don’t you just get in the water before you embarrass yourself?”

“All part of the water cycle, after all,” Alexis added.

“Or maybe you’d rather just leave a _huge_ puddle on your towel. I mean, they _are_ supposed to get wet, right?”

“Wouldn’t that be nice? You could make a little ocean of your own right here.”

“With a waterfall and river rushing into it…”

“When all your squirming and wiggling isn’t enough, and the pressure’s just _too_ _much_ for your poor, tortured bladder to handle…”

“You’re gonna pop!”

“Just like a little girl, remember?”

Suddenly, Leslie spoke up, interrupting their back-and-forth. “Stop it!” She was still sitting with one foot beneath her, and both hands on her knees, but now her whole body was trembling. “Stop.” She groaned and took a few deep breaths, then moved to get herself off the towel and pull it over herself like a cloak. Kneeling in the sand with her body hidden from behind, she groaned again and fumbled with the button on her shorts, her trembling hands eventually undoing it and pulling the zipper down as well. Then she pulled her shorts and the swimwear beneath them down just far enough to be out of the way before bringing her rear end down as close to the sand as possible and giving up.

She was panting while the sand beneath her quickly grew dark, and soon enough started amassing a puddle as she added more fluids faster than they could be absorbed. Both of her friends were watching, but she didn’t seem to be paying them any mind.

“Told you,” Taylor said. “Like a big ol’ water balloon.”

“Aw, couldn’t hold it?” Alexis teased. “Had to use the _ground_ instead of a toilet?”

Every breath a quick huff, Leslie looked over at Alexis. “My bladder’s still bigger than yours,” she said as she continued spraying down the sand just as fiercely as when she started.

“Sure doesn’t look like it.”

“I’ll prove it… in a _fair_ contest.”

Alexis put a hand on her chin and wiggled her hips. “Hm, I don’t recall all your taunting being very fair… Besides, we already gave you a fair challenge and you _lost_.”

“And then it turned out just the same here,” Taylor added.

Leslie took a deep breath and looked back and forth between the two of them. “I _will_ prove it,” she said.


	14. Unexpected diuretic effect

Apparently, energy potions were not intended as a replacement for sleep. Elaria had been up all night working her way through the countless preparations and rituals needed for the holiday season to go well, only getting any rest during the few hours between dawn and the start of her shift – and only because Asrielle had been so insistent that she at least lie down for a little while.

The very first thing Elaria had done upon arriving at work was to brew herself a bottle of tongue-tingling magical syrup, and immediately chug the whole thing. For a little while, it worked as she had been expecting – she had felt alert and invigorated, and used her artificial energy surge to get work done all over the temple.

But as it turned out, magic couldn’t overcome the body’s own limits, and with a few hours still to go until lunchtime, Elaria was even more exhausted and fatigued than she had been earlier that morning… and she’d spent the past hour needing to pee like a racehorse, though she’d drank very little and relieved herself before leaving home. At the moment she was in the temple cellar working with other potions, all the while mentally kicking herself for not having looked a little more carefully at the effects of the ingredients she’d used earlier.

And while she did that, she was also hoping that something important would come up and require her presence somewhere else – at least then she wouldn’t have to surround herself with the dripping and trickling from various alchemical instruments.

Under slightly different circumstances, she might have found the whole situation painfully arousing, but right now it was just painful. The pressure had come out of nowhere and was as intense as when she would get home in the evening whenever she explicitly avoided taking a bathroom break at work, and she _really_ wasn’t feeling up to having fun with it right now.

And, of course, since this _wasn’t_ one of those days, she didn’t have any personal rules stopping her from going off and dealing with her need just then. No, she had _actual_ obligations keeping her where she was, looking over all these potions and salves being prepared for various important rituals. She was one of only two people in the temple who knew how to manage all the different variables involved; the other, her former mentor and the Temple Mystic immediately preceding her, was in no position to replace her on account of his many obligations as the High Priest keeping him busy elsewhere.

At least nobody would ever come down to the cellar while Elaria was working, so she had total freedom to squirm and squeeze herself between the legs however much she felt she needed to – and she _really_ needed to. She was practically dancing as she walked around inspecting everything to make sure it was all running smoothly, constantly torturing herself by leaning over and looking closely at all the little streams and the splashing as the equipment did its work.

She just needed to keep herself together until lunchtime. That would totally be possible, right? It was only another few hours; Elaria had waited much longer than that before. Granted, that was usually _without_ feeling so desperate in such a short span of time, but still. She could do it. She _had_ to. If nothing else, she was currently wearing her only clean set of robes, and their being white meant serious trouble if they were to ever become a different color for some reason.

But of course Elaria would never let that happen. A highly-regarded cleric and well-trained mage such as herself shouldn’t have any trouble at all maintaining composure and dignity in public, she figured. In private, of course, was a different matter, but right now Elaria wasn’t safely within the walls of Asrielle’s house where she could let herself be as vulnerable as she wanted.

No, she was at work, and she just needed to do her job and act like a respected and responsible pillar of the community. She needed to _hold it_. Not an easy task given the circumstances, but then again very little of what she did for the temple was easy anyways – and she normally didn’t allow Asrielle to go easy on her either, so she certainly had the necessary experience with this kind of situation.

It was just a _little_ more intense than what she was used to, so naturally she was struggling to get accustomed to such a pressurized environment. Thankfully she wasn’t wearing any of her special game-related clothes, so her pants weren’t digging into anything, and her robes were certainly more than loose enough to not be a problem, which altogether meant that it would be easier for her to adjust to the searing pressure and weight in her lower belly. Or at least nothing would be making it any harder, at any rate.

How was it even possible for her to feel so full, anyways? Even with that potion _obviously_ having been some sort of diuretic, Elaria couldn’t explain why it had made her so desperate in such a short span of time. Maybe that bottle was bigger than she thought after all…

With a groan, Elaria looked past all the barrels and glass vessels she was inspecting, over at the corner of the cellar. Specifically, at the water pump there and its accompanying drain. That was meant to be a _source_ of water, for brewing purposes; but with all of the potions progressing well, maybe it was time for it to _receive_ some water that had been brewing within Elaria for a while…

It _was_ ultimately her decision, after all. As the Temple Mystic, the whole cellar was her own personal laboratory, and if she said that the drain by the pump in the corner was actually a toilet, who could possibly tell her otherwise? Certainly not High Priest Adrian; even if he weren’t currently overwhelmed with holiday preparations, he would never question Elaria’s judgment on something so trivial, and he was the only one with the authority to properly admonish her.

So, really, it was the obvious solution – she could keep her robes clean, and then get back to work with an empty bladder and clearer head… until the potion’s lingering effects kicked in again, but that was a problem for later.

Her mind made up, Elaria hobbled over to the corner, already tugging up on the bottom of her robes as she moved; all that fabric was bunched up at her waist by the time she got there, at which point she watched her shuffling feet to make sure she was positioned over the drain.

Then, with one hand, she tugged at her pants and underwear to bring them down to her knees, lowering herself into a squat at the same time. She bounced in place for a little bit once she was in position and had her clothes out of the way, taking a moment to reach behind herself and lift up the back side of her robes as well.

Only once she was sure her vestments would retain their pure white color did she release the tenuous hold on her bladder, sighing deeply as she sprayed the metal grating beneath her with a powerful stream; something she was all too familiar with by now, and could always greatly appreciate and enjoy.

Elaria left only a minimal puddle as her urine fell through the gaps of the drain to join so much other discarded water on a gravity-powered trip to somewhere deep underground, where it wouldn’t cause her or anyone else any problems.

As she relieved herself, Elaria couldn’t help but giggle quietly – the sound of her bladder’s contents splashing against metal was unique and therefore fun, something that she could only rarely experience thanks to her extremely limited exposure to metallic surfaces like the grate she was currently spraying.

Her only regret was that Asrielle wasn’t there to share the experience with her; that feisty blonde beauty would certainly have enjoyed watching her kitten squirm and inevitably break. Though maybe it was for the best, since Asrielle would likely end up cracking some terrible-but-endearing joke about holy water or some other silly thing.

When Elaria’s stream finished and she redressed, purposefully returning her underwear and pants to their normal position before she had finished dripping, she figured that Asrielle would just have to settle for a bedtime recounting of the event… or maybe a re-enactment, if Elaria were to come home from work in that sweet spot of stressed enough to need a game to calm down without being so overworked as to simply collapse onto the bed and fall asleep immediately.

That would all be figured out later, though. For now, she had a job to get back to.


	15. Wetting on a dare

“Do you really have to film the _whole_ thing?” Cassandra looked with a worried expression past the phone her friend was holding up after setting aside the water bottle she’d just finished.

“Uh, yeah? How else do you think you’re gonna prove you did it?”

“I can think of several ways.” Wearing only a white t-shirt and faded jeans, Cassandra sat on the edge of her friend’s bathtub with her legs crossed and feet fidgeting slightly.

The other girl, leaning back against the locked door, shrugged. “Well this is the way we’re doing it. Besides, you don’t get to complain. You knew what you were getting into when you made that bet.”

Cassandra made sure that a single finger raised on one hand would be in focus as she went to grab the next bottle, opening it and taking a sip while she waited for her friend to finish giggling so she could speak again. “I don’t suppose there’s still time to back out and just find a way to put up the cash instead?”

“No way, man. This is worth _way_ more than that, what… couple hundred? I don’t even remember how much it was, but this is more important than just a bit of money.”

With a weird look on her face, Cassandra responded slowly. “Oookaaay… That’s… Kinda really fucking weird and creepy-sounding but alright.” After taking a deep breath and another sip, she added, “Remind me why I still hang out with you?”

“Because normal friends are boring.”

Cassandra nodded. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair enough.” With a little bounce after crossing her legs the other way around, she added, “Seriously, though, Jessie, how in the fuck did you come up with something like this?”

Shrugging, Jessica said, “You’re the one who agreed to do something embarrassing. This is something embarrassing, isn’t it?”

“I mean, I don’t really see how you making me piss myself on camera has anything to do wit-“

“Ah! I already told you, this was all decided and it’s all your fault you’re in this mess anyways, so don’t even try to question it! You took the bet, you lost, you took the dare ‘cause you didn’t want to pay up. This is _your_ problem, lady.”

Cassandra simply sighed and put her head in her hand, eventually looking up to take yet another drink.

“How many of those have you gone through by now anyways?” Jessie looked at Cassandra with an eyebrow raised, then her gaze shifted to the bottles at the base of the tub. “So you’re on your fourth, then… Well, this shouldn’t take too much longer.”

“You don’t say?” Cassandra squeezed her thighs together and set her bottle to the side to run her hands along her legs for a moment.

Jessica chuckled and slid down to sit cross-legged on the floor. “So are you feeling it now, Mi-“

“Don’t even. No.” With a groan and a little shake, Cassandra continued, “But yes, it’s really starting to hit pretty hard now.”

“Well you’re no fun,” Jessica muttered, before speaking at a more normal tone. “Ah, well, guess you should just finish that bottle and then we’ll see what happens, eh?”

“I think we both know what’s going to happen.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be fun when it does.”

“Fun for you, maybe,” Cassandra muttered between sips.

Jessica leaned in closer to focus on Cassandra’s squirming lower half. “Maybe.”

For a while afterwards, Cassandra was quiet, grumbling to herself as she worked on the last bottle of water and fidgeted in her seat on the edge of the tub. Nobody said a word until at last she tipped her head back and downed the remainder of the bottle’s contents all at once, then tossing it aside at the wall.

“There, finished,” she said as she turned around to set her feet down on the inside of the bath. “Let’s just get this over with.”

As she shakily pushed herself up to stand, Jessica rose as well, taking a few steps closer and speaking up herself. “Not just yet, Cass.”

“What?” Cassandra turned around, bent slightly at the knees and rubbing her thighs together with her hands in her pockets. “Wasn’t this the deal?”

“The deal was to make you have an accident,” Jessie reminded her. “So it doesn’t count if you just let go on your own.”

Cassandra was bouncing impatiently on her heels. “Fuck am I supposed to do, then?”

“Stand up straight, keep your feet apart, and your hands behind your back,” Jessica suggested. “If you’re so impatient, that should speed it up a little.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed, but followed the instructions anyways. “Oh, God,” she said, swaying back and forth in her new position. “That’s… something.”

“Just stay like that until it’s over.” Jessica stepped back to get all of Cassandra in frame, and quickly snapped a picture of the moment while recording. “That one’s going to the group chat…”

The response was a vague grunt as Cassandra focused on herself, taking deep breaths and looking upwards as she stood and waited for her body to take over. With her jeans pressing against her bladder and so much water moving through her, she hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

She certainly wasn’t proud of herself for getting herself into this situation in the first place, but if she could just lose control soon it would be over and she’d be able to forget about it. All she had to do was stand there and not fight back when she felt her urine trying to get out.

At least she was going to get off pretty easily – that had been a stupid bet in the first place, and when she lost she had been expecting her alternative means of paying up to be something much worse than needing to do a bit of laundry. This was, by all accounts, a very tame dare, though it sure seemed like Jessica was taking it much more seriously than the rest of their friends… She had been the one to suggest it in the first place, and everyone else thought it’d just be something silly to have Cassandra do. But Jessie apparently had a whole plan in place for this silly dare, and was certainly showing quite a bit more interest in the situation than could be expected with something intended to just be an embarrassing but harmless event that everyone would get to make fun of for a little while.

Her motives didn’t really matter, though, and while Jessica’s focus was a little bit off-putting, Cassandra couldn’t summon up the mental power to worry about it – not when she had to focus on standing around until her bladder gave up.

Which, evidently, wouldn’t take too long. She gasped and raised one leg as a quick burst of warmth saturated her underwear, then immediately dropped that foot again and stood shaking as she felt more leaks coming.

Jessica, meanwhile, had moved to focus on Cassandra’s jeans, awaiting the tiny dark patch on the denim that finally appeared alongside a groan and a little involuntary wiggle.

The spot expanded slowly, growing with small intermittent spurts that Cassandra was focused on keeping her body from fighting against. Her stance widened as a dark streak appeared down the inside of her thigh and Jessica backed up again for a wider shot.

That streak was soon joined by others as the leaking escalated into a constant little trickle, slowly pouring out into Cassandra’s jeans and gradually but consistently expanding the darker blue areas around her crotch and down her legs. All the while, she stood taking deep breaths, her eyes closed and head tilted upwards as she tried to relax enough to coax the dribble into becoming a proper stream.

After a few unsuccessful seconds of that, she looked down and groaned quietly, deciding instead to change her position in the hopes of speeding things along – and, indeed, as she lowered herself into an awkward crouch her release stopped for just a moment before resuming as a more typical steady flow, expanding the wet spots on her jeans much faster and farther than before. In this position, the wetness even spread to her rear before falling through her clothes to splatter against the porcelain beneath her.

And as Cassandra wet herself, Jessica stayed quiet, simply moving around occasionally to film the event from different angles and capture the look of annoyance and relief on Cassandra’s face, with an occasional glance over at the puddle forming within the tub to check on its progress.

Mostly, it was just moving towards the drain, but it grew enough beneath Cassandra for her feet to get wet by the time she finished, at which point she sighed deeply and remained in position while her pants continued dripping.

“Well that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jessica commented after stopping the recording, having collected all the proof she needed. “You don’t owe us anything anymore and all it cost you was a pair of old jeans.”

“Yeah,” Cassandra muttered. “But _you_ are gonna be washing my shit. I’m not going home like this, and it was your idea anyways, so you’re the one who’s gotta clean up now.”

“Whatever,” Jessica said with a dismissive wave. “I suppose you’re gonna want to take a shower, too. I’ll go get you a towel, and you can just leave your stuff on the floor there. And of course while you’re doing that I’m gonna share the video, and if anyone reacts to it I’ll let you know what they said.”


	16. Shy bladder

Surely there had to be _somewhere_ quiet and out of the way, right? Somewhere nobody would notice a scrawny little Khajiit ducking into the shadows to do her business.

Apparently not. Somehow, the Imperial City didn’t have very much in the way of out-of-sight alleys, only the huge ring defining a path around the entire city, and roads branching from it that were always far too open and visible, even with nobody there, for what Azhani needed to do.

And in her mind, saying she _needed_ it was quite the understatement. It was always hard for her to find privacy, but today had been even worse than usual. Not only had she been exceptionally busy, and therefore unable to slip away from her work to find a place to relieve herself, but even when she _wasn’t_ doing anything there still seemed to be far too many people around no matter where she went.

By now the sky was turning red as Magrus descended to the horizon, and for several hours Azhani had been truly miserable. Not in any pain, fortunately, but with her bladder full enough to consistently antagonize her, she had been focused entirely on the pressure and her desire to even be _capable_ of relieving it.

If it were up to her, after all, she would have taken care of her need as soon as it started to become an annoyance; but she wasn’t really the one in control here, and she knew that all too well from that journey to this moonsforsaken abomination of a city, and all that had happened since. She _needed_ somewhere quiet. Somewhere private. She needed to be _alone_.

Old habits kept enticing her with options on how to find such a place – Azhani kept scanning the buildings she walked past, hastily putting together plans on how to force her way in and get some privacy that way. The only reason she hadn’t acted on any of those plans was because the day was ending and she knew people were more likely to be home; there was no way she was going to risk breaking into an occupied home _just_ so she could do something stupid like use a chamberpot. All that could ever come of that would be for her to get dragged off to the Bastion without so much as a single drop of relief for her aching bladder.

No, that was absolutely out of the question. She just had to keep walking, her tail lashing behind her in annoyance and discomfort as every step jostled her bladder and magnified the obscene pressure its own contents were already putting on it. She would get to go soon, she kept telling herself. Soon there would be a quiet place; a little park, or an obscure path, or maybe even some nook with a disregarded sewer entrance and a box or two of maintenance supplies. Azhani didn’t figure herself lucky enough to be able to find the latter twice in one lifetime, but she could still hope.

Or maybe it wasn’t the space _around_ the entrance that would be important this time… Azhani stopped for a moment to shake her head and clear that thought from her mind. Sure, the sewers _seemed_ like the obvious place to do what needed to be done, but with how important they were to the City, civilians such as herself weren’t technically allowed inside; especially not in light of the catastrophic result of some Merrunz-worshipping zealots sneaking into the sewers a little under two hundred years ago. Apparently some people had made their way in since then regardless, but following a recent blight of vagrancy and Legion action to resolve it, there was always a guard somewhere near the entrances to make sure nobody could get in. Azhani had simply been incredibly fortunate to find one unattended, even if it had been locked.

Seemed she had no such luck today, though. She was seeing plenty of Legion soldiers standing around in very inconvenient locations, but nothing useful. Nothing but a park up ahead, which at the very least would get Azhani off the streets, even if she wasn’t especially optimistic about being able to find anywhere there to go. It would be a step in the right direction, if nothing else.

Doing her best to maintain composure without drawing attention to herself, she directed herself towards the grassy tree-speckled area ahead with a stiff gait and her hands balled up at her sides. Even before she had stepped onto the grass she could tell it would be extremely difficult to find privacy here – there wasn’t much in the way of bushes, and people seemed to always be dangerously close to anything that might have been able to serve as cover.

But she still had to try to find a place; her bladder was full, heavy, and straining from the effort of containing so much sloshing fluid. It would only get worse if she didn’t take the chance, and at worst she’d just have to keep moving until she found somewhere acceptable.

So Azhani walked through the park as casually as she could, trying to focus more on appreciating the feeling of cool grass under her toes than on anything else, all the while keeping an eye out for potential hiding spots. She passed a few people that gave her odd looks, but she certainly didn’t care – she needed to pee, and if her attempts to suppress her urge to squirm were making her look silly, that would be fine as long as nobody paid too much attention to her.

Or, it would be fine provided she could find what she was looking for, anyways. It was a decently-sized park, so surely there had to be _something_. She had to _try_ something. And so, as her walk took her to a less-populated area, Azhani looked around for anything that could conceal her and what she was planning on doing. She found only a handful of bushes scattered around, far too small for her needs, and a decoratively-carved stone bench with nobody currently seated there.

And that gave her a probably-terrible idea…

As quickly as she could with her thighs refusing to part more than just a little bit, she approached the bench and took a seat, crossing her legs and sitting as casually as she could while subtly wiggling. She wasn’t sure if what she had in mind would work – she was wearing tattered pants, not a skirt, so she wouldn’t be able to be quite as covert as she would have liked.

But she still had to try anyways, so for a few minutes Azhani waited, bouncing impatiently as people passed by with no more than an acknowledgement of her existence. When at last a moment came where she seemed to be alone, she looked around to check the location of the nearest other living things before slightly lifting herself up and tugging on her pants from the back to try and discreetly get them out of the way. She couldn’t work the old rags properly to expose what needed to be exposed without also having it visible, at least a little bit, from the front, so she leaned slightly forward and casually rested a hand in her lap as she shifted back to hang her rear end over the side of the bench.

Then Azhani tried to focus, looking around again to make sure nobody would see what she was doing. With a deep breath, she tried to relax and convince her bladder to do the same, only to feel little more than a spike in pressure that made her shudder as her urine came right to the edge of release without actually going anywhere. Azhani groaned and tried to force herself to let go, only for another surge of need to run through her while her body refused to do anything about it.

Why did she have to be like this? She very badly needed to relieve herself, and though she was fully prepared to do so, she simply couldn’t. Her pulsing bladder burned within her as the full day of boiling liquid within it strained against its walls, stretching it out and creating a visible mound in her abdomen; something that she was all too familiar with. Azhani recalled the time her bladder had even been full enough to extend past her breasts (unremarkable though such a feat may have been, it was still notable in her mind) and the incomprehensible relief she had felt at the end of that torturous day of holding far too much for far too long – hopefully the memory would inspire her body to try to recreate the event, but she groaned again when no such thing happened.

She would just have to find somewhere else, it seemed, so Azhani pulled her pants up again as stealthily as she had brought them down, then stood up and kept on walking and trying to act like nothing was wrong. All she really needed was just one good bush, or some isolated spot behind a neglected tree, and her search would be over. Again she looked carefully at everything around her, hands positioned in front of her body to hopefully look casual while she kneaded at herself between her legs.

This wasn’t the worst she’d ever needed to go, but it was definitely getting into what she would have defined as an emergency. She was actively trying to relieve herself, to have an accident while she walked, but something within her kept denying it and would continue to do so until she could take care of herself entirely unobserved – and she needed urgently to find a suitable place before anything bad started happening.

A thick tree now caught her attention as a candidate for such a place, though it was certainly not ideal. The tree was in a corner, near where two buildings met at the edge of the park, but consequently would be easily visible from those buildings, and to make matters worse someone was resting on a bench nearby and would likely hear anything Azhani were to do.

But it _could_ work, so she needed to try it. As nonchalantly as she could while hunched over with her hands hovering in front of her groin and thighs staying close to each other, she made her way over to the tree, reaching out with one hand to lean against it for a moment while she took stock of the situation.

There was definitely someone within ten yards of her, and probably others on the other side of those windows. But at the same time, her bladder was eager to burst and this may have been the inspiration it needed to do so.

Taking a deep breath, Azhani snuck around to the far side of the tree, thankful that she was small enough for it to easily be wider than her, and immediately tugged her pants down to her knees as she dropped into a squat with her back to the tree.

Again she tried to relax and let her waters flow, but again her body thought that she could be observed and refused to allow the release it so sorely craved. Once again her bladder fought against its own interests, practically screaming at her that it needed to be emptied, but outright denying her the chance to fulfill the very need it was complaining about.

With a whine, Azhani looked down at her toes, muttering to herself while she bounced up and down as if the gentle shaking would finally convince her pent-up urine to break free. When, as expected, several seconds of that failed to produce any results, Azhani moaned quietly, lamenting this terrible curse the gods had seen fit to burden her with – perhaps it was rather tame compared to some of the other cruel jokes they were playing on her, but without a doubt it was the one that had caused her the most strife.

Still just a little bit optimistic, though, Azhani brought a hand over to her abdomen, feeling for the firm dome she had interacted with far too often, and pressed down hard. She succeeded in making herself growl through her teeth and bend over, and after a few seconds of maintaining the pressure she did indeed feel something promising, moving her hand away as she felt her liquid gold work its way down, pressing up against the exit and miraculously seeping through as a few pitiful drops falling to the grass.

Unable to produce any more than that, she stood up again with a strained groan, reluctantly dragging her pants back into place and stepping away from the tree. Azhani pressed a hand between her legs and stood with her thighs rubbing against each other as she looked around for something more concealing. Of course she found nothing, and forced herself to shuffle onwards to continue her quest. She made her way out of the park, through a different exit than where she had entered, and to an almost-quieter side street that fed into the main avenue circling the whole city.

Heading away from the most populated and open areas, she took an unusual route down even smaller roads in the hopes of finding something in a residential area. Maybe someone would have a little garden, or something. She needed _something_.

But by the time she reached the road running alongside the City’s inner ring-wall, she had found nothing, and to make matters worse she was standing right next to a canal. There was very little cover around, and to one side she had a clear view of the road leading to the palace district gates.

At least Azhani was lucky enough to be alone otherwise, with nobody else walking the same road. It was a little bit of privacy, at least, and she took the opportunity to squeeze herself as she stared jealously at the water just a few feet below.

Come to think of it, she couldn’t actually see very much of the water unless she was standing right at the edge of the canal itself, and even then it was still hard to see anything at water-level along that edge in either direction. Conveniently, there was a little set of stone steps leading down to a platform just a little above the top of the water, and there just happened to be a handful of barrels and crates stashed on the one just below her…

That seemed to be the best Azhani was going to be able to find. With her body furiously wiggling, she looked around one last time for signs of someone watching her, and when she saw that the nearest guard seemed to be occupied with something else, she hurried over to the steps leading down to that little platform.

And once she was down at water level, she found a little bit of comfort in the fact that she was significantly shorter than the drop from the road above, and couldn’t see anything from her lower position. With one hand eagerly grasping her waistband, she approached the piled-up containers and gave them a quick inspection to see if there was any easy way for her to hide behind them, marching in place with her thighs stuck together as her overfilled bladder complained about the unnecessary delay.

Whimpering, she felt a hot jet burst out and soak the crotch of her pants and the fur beneath while she was still bent over looking for a good place to hide. The effort of clenching her muscles to stop that one big leak from becoming a flood proved to be too much for her to handle, and all the straining was by now insufficient to hold back the surge that demanded immediate release.

Azhani barely even had time to register the feeling of so much liquid pressing up against her last line of defense in an attempt to force its way through what she only had the energy to keep sealed for but a moment. In that brief moment, she took action without thinking about it, all at once spreading her legs, yanking her pants down just far enough to be out of the way, and bending at the knees to stick out her rear end.

Her mind caught up and became aware of her body’s actions when Azhani’s eyes rolled back and she let out a loud, rolling groan, somehow both purring and exclaiming simultaneously as she was overwhelmed by bliss. The surge from her loins seemed to be even louder, spraying out with a great hiss and crashing violently against the stone behind and beneath her.

Soon Azhani’s groans became heavy panting, and with one hand on her trembling knee she used the other to rub at her eyes before digging into her thigh. She let her head hang limp as she sighed, subsequently slowing her breathing down, but still taking deep breaths through her mouth.

When she picked her head up again, she shuffled around a little bit to take a look behind herself, at the flood she was causing in this far-too-public place. With such an excessive volume of liquid to remove, and the immense pressure forcing it out, she wasn’t seeing the thick and powerful stream she was used to seeing when things got particularly bad; this time, it was more of a chaotic spray, still mostly shooting out behind her as expected, but with a significant amount not quite following the exact same trajectory.

Not that it really mattered – the puddle was no concern of hers right now, and wouldn’t be as long as she could finish up and leave before anyone came by. This was a particularly-precarious situation to be in as far as escaping unseen went, much more publicly-accessible than she would have liked, but given the severity of her now-resolved crisis, she couldn’t afford to be too picky with _where_ her emergency relief would take place.

Though she did have a little bit of control over her present setting… Still hunched over and still fiercely gushing onto the stone ground, Azhani waddled a little bit forwards before turning around and dropping into an unstable squat, pulling a nearby box over to provide at least a little bit of modesty. Then she sighed and idly set about inspecting the containers around her, opening whatever wasn’t sealed and checking for anything that might be of future use to her.

Naturally, just like all of her other searching throughout the day, her rummaging didn’t turn up anything of practical value, and she stopped looking when her torrent faded away. For a moment she stayed in position, letting a final few bursts of pee out before running dry entirely and giving her rear a good shake to remove any errant drops.

Then, with her bladder _finally_ empty, she quickly pulled her pants up again and tried to ignore the discomfort of the cold wet spot as she hurried away from the site of her flood before anyone could blame it on her.


	17. Potted plant pee

“That was fast.” Claire, sitting with folded legs on her bed, looked up from her book as the door closed behind her roommate.

“Maintenance,” came the disgruntled reply from the returning German Shepherd as she dropped herself to sit at the edge of her own bed. “They say it’ll be done in like an hour or two.”

“Ah.” Setting her book down, Claire reached out to grab the bottle of water on the closest nightstand and take a sip. “Why not just go to a different floor?”

“Can’t. Apparently whatever they’re doing needed them to shut off the water to the whole building, so… No bathrooms for a while.”

Claire tipped her head to the side. “Wait.” She paused to think for a moment, then continued, “So what you’re telling me, Jade, is that they shut down all the bathrooms in the fucking dorms without telling anyone about it first? Like, how are we only now finding out about this?”

Jade shrugged, then turned and fell over to lie down on her back. “Doesn’t matter,” she said. “Not like I needed it _right now_ , anyways. Don’t mind waiting a bit.”

“Or you could just go to a different building. I don’t think the library is all that far, and they’ve got bathrooms there.”

“Nah, bitch, it’s fucking ten degrees out there. I mean, just look at that window, it’s all frosted. I’m not gonna get all dressed up in full-ass winter shit just to leave for five minutes to take a piss.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” After tugging on her oversized shirt to cover a little more of the cream-tone fur covering her legs, and retrieving her book, Claire added, “Hell, that’s probably why they’re working in the first place. Some shit froze or something, I’d bet.”

“Maybe, I dunno. I’ll just check back in a couple hours.” Jade reached into one of the pockets of her robe, pulling out a phone and immediately absorbing herself in it. “Got nothing better to do than wait anyways.” Glancing over at the laptop on a nearby desk, she added, “Suppose I could use the time to _finally_ clean up my homework folder. Get it categorized and delete all the stuff I don’t watch anymore.”

Claire gave a light chuckle. “Suppose you could _wait_ until I’m not here before you do that?”

“Well, if you _do_ wanna go find something else to do for a while…” Jade sat up a little to look over at Claire with a serious expression, after a moment breaking down into a laugh. “Nah, seriously though,” she said once she calmed down again. “Just saying, one of us should go check on the bathrooms in like an hour. I can wait a while but it’d be nice to know when we’ll be able to go again.”

“Uh-huh,” Claire mumbled, turning her attention back to her book… mostly.

She was making a little bit of progress – as well as a bit of progress through her water – but now that she knew that Jade had come back from a trip to the bathroom without actually using the toilet, she couldn’t help but look up every now and then to check how her friend was coming along.

The results were certainly interesting, since Jade was distracting herself with some game on her phone, so wouldn’t put in the conscious effort to hide how she was feeling. It had taken a little while for the fidgeting to start, at first just some subtle toe-wiggling, then a bit of shifting around into a more comfortable position, and then casually resting one leg over the other while one foot moved back and forth over the covers.

Claire spent a good deal more time than usual on each page, all the while absentmindedly sipping at her drink and checking to see if anything interesting was happening yet. She wasn’t expecting to see _too_ much before Jade left to check on the bathrooms again, but a little bit of squirming was always fun.

Sure enough, a little over an hour after getting back from her initial unsuccessful bathroom trip, Jade sighed, set her phone down on her own nightstand, and sat up with a stretch. “Alright,” she said as she turned to set her toes on the floor. “I’m gonna go see what’s going on.”

“Good luck,” Claire said without looking up from her book, but still noting Jade’s padding out the door at the edge of her vision.

She did some wiggling of her own once she was alone in the room, the progress she had made through her larger-than-necessary bottle of water already catching up to her exactly as intended. The thought did occur to her, though, that with the toilets out of commission for now it would be smart to go easy on the drinking, so she had only made her way through a quarter of the bottle by now.

Claire wasn’t particularly thirsty anyways, and certainly wasn’t going to _force_ herself to drink too much all at once, so the bottle was still only a quarter empty when Jade returned a few minutes after she had left.

“Still nothing,” she said with an annoyed huff as she sat on the edge of her bed again, this time with one leg subtly bouncing. “They’re _still_ telling me it’ll be another two hours or so, which, y’know… That’s fun.” After taking a deep breath, she continued, “Would be nice if they could hurry up though.”

There was a momentary pause as Claire glanced over to see Jade briefly running a hand along her pajama-clad thigh. “I thought you said you were fine to wait.”

Jade made an effort to hold her leg still as she replied, “I mean, yeah, but I still gotta pee. Not fuckin’ emergency level or anything, but still, I’d rather go sooner than later, y’know?”

“Nothing stopping you from going out and looking for somewhere else,” Claire pointed out while she marked her place in her book and set it aside; then she leaned back, legs still folded with her hands on the bed behind her to hold her up.

“Yeah but I don’t _want_ to,” Jade whined. “And really,” she added in a normal tone, “It’s not that big a deal anyways.”

“If you say so.”

Jade didn’t respond, simply picking up her phone again and devoting her attention to it; soon her legs started moving again, and with nothing better to do Claire was keeping an eye on her to track how her need was evolving.

Before very long, one of Jade’s legs had crossed over the other, and she would shift around in her seat every so often with a quiet grumble. Her tail was hidden under the back of her robe, but it was still clear that it was making stiff, annoyed movements, rustling the cloth as it did so.

Claire, too, moved as she watched, eventually ending up lying on her front and holding up her head with her hands while her feet idly shuffled about. Her tail was wagging gently, lifting up the back of her shirt to expose the red boyshorts she was wearing underneath, and her own subtle but growing need to use the restroom was making the sight of Jade’s escalating squirming all the more interesting.

When Jade switched which leg was on top, Claire adjusted her position so her head was resting on only a single hand, and she reached out with the other to grab her water for another sip; she didn’t replace the bottle afterwards, instead lazily hanging one arm over the edge of the bed and holding the two-thirds-full bottle by the neck, gently and absentmindedly swaying it side to side.

Doing her best to look bored and disinterested, Claire watched as Jade’s movements became constant and more pronounced; gradually, she progressed from occasional shifting in her seat to a steady rocking, and from having her legs merely crossed to a tighter knot and visible swinging of her feet. From the look on her face, she seemed to be trying to concentrate on whatever she was doing with her phone rather than thinking about what was going on inside her.

But she couldn’t keep herself distracted forever, and sure enough she stood up again before long, groaning and rubbing her thighs together for a moment. With another glance at her phone, she said, “You think three hours is enough time for them to have fixed whatever’s wrong?”

“I’d hope so. You gonna try again?”

“Mhm.” She bounced on her toes gently for a moment, then added, “God, they’d better be fucking done by now. Tired of waiting, I gotta fucking piss.” Without even waiting for a response, she hurried out of the room and down towards the nearest bathroom, leaving Claire alone for a little while to contemplate her own bladder’s needs.

She squirmed gently as the mild pressure came to the forefront of her mind, reminding her that it was already late in the afternoon and that the last time she had used the toilet had been just before going to bed the night before – some sixteen or so hours in total, very safely within her known limits. And she hadn’t even been _trying_ to hold it in today; it simply hadn’t occurred to her while washing up in the morning that she could have used the toilet before heading back to her dorm to enjoy a lazy day of no classes.

And so it happened that she was comfortably full at the moment, keeping just enough inside for the slight pressure to feel good without being distracting. She certainly wouldn’t have minded waiting a few more hours for maintenance on the bathrooms to finish up, but even so she was hoping for her friend’s sake that Jade would find them usable now.

But Jade returned looking uneasy and aggravated.

“Fucking hell,” she said as she once again entered the room and dropped herself onto her bed. “What’s a bitch gotta do to take a leak around here?”

“So no luck then,” Claire said with a straightforward tone.

Jade threw her arms up in exasperation. “You would think,” she said, crossing her legs and leaning forward with her hands on her knee. “That if you’re gonna shut off the water to a whole fucking dorm building you’d hurry the fuck up with getting the toilets working again. Right? Like, that makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Claire just nodded quietly, observing Jade’s movements as she continued to rant.

“But, nah, they’re taking their sweet fucking time with it. And they just tell you some bullshit about how they’re working as fast as they can. It’s like, bitch, you said two hours ago that you’d be done by now. Working as fast as you can ain’t gonna help anyone who needs the toilet _now_.” Jade gave her rear end a furious wiggle. “Like, take away our only bathroom, and now what? How am I supposed to piss if I can’t use the bathroom?” With a groan, she added, “Oh, there’s plenty of other buildings around that still have working plumbing, they say. Really fucking expect anyone to go wandering around looking for somewhere with a bathroom when it’s that damn cold out?”

“I’m sure it won’t take _too_ much longer now… You doing alright or…?”

Jade shook her head then put a hand to her face. “No, yeah, I’m… I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m sick or anything, I just really need to go pee.”

Claire took another sip of her water. “Just hang in there.”

“Uh-huh…” Jade sighed, then glanced over at Claire. “Hey, you know, I don’t think I saw you leave the room since this morning. How do you not need to pee right now?”

“I _do_ ,” Claire said, picking her head up and gesturing with her newly-free hand. “I just don’t need to make a big show of it.”

“Riiiight… So how come you’ve still got that big-ass thing of water, then?”

“Because… needing to pee doesn’t make me not thirsty…?” Claire held her bottle out in Jade’s direction. “And there’s more than enough to go around if you need some.”

Jade just looked at her and blinked a few times. “Uh… No offense, but I don’t know where that mouth of yours has been.”

“Your brother does though,” Claire responded, deadpan and without missing a beat, though her tail was wagging playfully.

With a loud groan, Jade fell backwards onto her bed. “Oh my _God_. That’s fucking _disgusting_.”

Claire broke out into cackling laughter, keeping it up for a minute – with Jade even joining in with some uncomfortable chuckling – before calming back down to take a deep breath and a drink. “Aah, seriously though… You sure you don’t want to share? ‘cause this is a lot of fucking water.”

“Eheh…” Jade sat up again, biting her lip and folding her hands in her lap. “Yeah, would rather not. I’ve got stuff lying around somewhere anyways, so I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” Claire took another sip of her water, and then for a while there was silence as each of the girls focused on their own business. Of course, it didn’t take very long for Claire to get herself involved in _Jade’s_ business instead of her own, but at least for a little while she had just laid there contemplating her bladder.

Then she became more interested in Jade’s, and continued her surveillance of her friend’s actions. Jade was grumbling quietly, legs crossed and gently swinging as she repeatedly curled then spread her toes. Her hands were folded in her lap, the fingers of one drumming against the back of the other.

After a little while, she groaned and brought her hands away from her thighs for long enough to remove her robe and toss it aside, revealing the sleeveless white top underneath. Then she huffed and brushed some of her green-tipped hair out of her face before taking a long, deep breath and rising to stand.

She winced and pressed her legs together when she straightened up with her toes on the ground, apparently disturbed by the effects of gravity on her bladder. While she gently bobbed up and down, she looked around the room, and of course Claire took notice.

“I don’t think they’re gonna have finished that quickly,” she remarked. “You just checked five minutes ago.”

“Nah,” Jade said with a hint of strain, shaking her head. “Just need to get up and move around.” Sure enough, she started walking back and forth next to her bed, bent slightly forward with her arms crossed. She kept looking around in any direction but straight ahead as she repeated the same few stiff steps, from the head of her bed to the foot and back again.

Claire watched with worried interest, enjoying the show but at the same time not wanting anything to happen to her best friend. She did her best to look at least a little bit like she wasn’t staring, taking little occasional sips from her bottle; though now she was drinking less frequently, and less each time, than she had been just a couple of hours prior.

Jade seemed to be getting more annoyed as time went on, and stopped walking entirely shortly after Claire had finished the first half of her water. With a loud groan, Jade tugged at the hem of her top, tipping her head back to look up at nothing in particular. “Uugh, fuuuuck this,” she said. “I gotta take a fucking piss.” Looking around the room, her gaze settled on one corner in particular for a moment, then she turned back to the door and started walking. “And I’m gonna whether the bathroom is open or not. Done fucking holding it,” she grumbled on her way out, forcefully shutting the door behind her with the last word.

“Wonder what that’s supposed to mean…?” Claire muttered to herself as she looked curiously at the door; after a moment she looked around the room instead, stopping when her eyes found the same corner Jade had just a minute before. With a little smirk, Claire nodded softly, then took another sip of her water. “Yeah, I suppose that would work, wouldn’t it?”

In that particular corner lay a decorative plant that the girls took turns watering every day. If the bathrooms were still out of order, then…

“Yeah, fuck this,” Jade announced as she threw the door open, stepping through and kicking it shut behind herself. She moved directly to the corner with the plant, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she stopped briefly to move some things away from it. “Why is there so much shit in front of the damn plant?”

Claire’s eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened as she watched Jade’s preparations – she was really serious about this, it seemed. “Don’t drown the poor thing,” she said quietly.

Jade looked over her shoulder and held up one finger on one hand for a moment. “Don’t even start. Wouldn’t have to do this if I had any other choice…”

“Hey, I get it. When you gotta go, right?”

The response was just a grunt as Jade finished clearing a path towards her emergency toilet, taking hold of her waistband with both hands as she approached. Once she was next to it, she spun around and bent over slightly, tugging her pajama pants and underwear only halfway down her thighs before pausing to check her positioning. Taking a few steps around the circumference of the pot so that she was facing more towards Claire, she commented with a half-serious, half-humorous tone, “Nothing to see here, bitch.”

“Uh-huh. Nothing going on here.”

“That’s right,” Jade said as she pulled her clothes down to her knees, looking back over her shoulder as she lowered herself to hover over the dirt in the planter. “This shit never fuckin’ happened.” She shuffled around a little bit to adjust her positioning and hopefully ensure her stream would go where she wanted it to.

“I mean, I don’t think anyone could bla-“

“Nothing. Happened.” Jade turned back to Claire to speak firmly, then a moment after she finished speaking she returned her attention to her own tail, biting her lip as she tried to relax.

It took a second for her to start dribbling into the dirt beneath her, and a few more for it to pick up to a steady stream. Jade let her head hang down with a sigh when the stream picked up further, her urine pouring out with a quiet hiss and soaking the dirt. It didn’t take long for it to get wet enough that a puddle started forming, spreading the wetness around the inside of the plant pot with a subtle but audible splashing.

Claire shifted around and crossed her own legs as she lay on her bed, watching and listening to Jade’s relief and letting it agitate her own moderately-full bladder. And yet she still drank more from her bottle, at this point unsure of whether she was _really_ thirsty or just subconsciously trying to speed things along. She certainly didn’t want to land herself in any kind of trouble, but…

Well, it seemed to be working out for Jade, at least, though clearly she hadn’t been waiting as long as Claire, nor drinking quite as much; the hissing and pattering stopped well within a minute of starting. Perfectly normal by typical standards, but then Claire didn’t have typical standards, and was left confused for a moment as to how Jade could have needed to pee so badly only to take a mere thirty seconds or so to empty herself.

Jade, meanwhile, silently stood and dressed herself up again, stepping away from the overhydrated plant and heading back to her bed, retrieving her phone from where she had left it and lying down over the covers as if nothing had happened.

Now it was just a question of how much longer Claire would be able to wait…


	18. Peeing in a container

The lingering scent of Jade having claimed the room’s potted plant as her own certainly wasn’t helping Claire’s situation.

An hour had passed since then, in which time Claire had gone out to check on the status of the restroom maintenance – and, of course, there was still no end in sight. Not that she was all that bothered by it, necessarily, but there wasn’t much of a chance for her to have fun with indefinitely-inaccessible bathrooms if she was stuck in a dorm room with her friend lying awake on her own bed just a few feet away.

Sure, Jade was occupied with some game or discussion or _something_ on her phone, but even so she would _definitely_ know if Claire decided to have some of her usual fun. Even if she weren’t as vocal as she normally would have been on camera, there was still the issue of justifying _why_ she was filming herself in the first place when Jade inevitably took notice.

So rather than getting involved in anything particularly fun, Claire was sitting cross-legged on her bed, leaning back against the wall and trying to make some more progress through the book she had been reading earlier. If nothing else, it would divert some of her attention away from the constant and growing pressure in her bladder.

But even with the distraction, she could still feel it nagging at her. There was no question – she really needed to go to the bathroom, but simply couldn’t just now. The only thing distracting herself seemed to accomplish was that it got her to drink a little more frequently; still just a little bit at a time, but in an hour her big bottle of water had gone from half-full to somewhere a little over one-third. That was two-thirds of a liter so far in just the past couple of hours, and she was slowly but surely coming up on _twenty_ hours since her last use of a toilet.

Still very much within her limits, of course… but even so more than enough to be cause for concern in a situation like this. At least this time she wasn’t approaching problem territory through any fault of her own – sure, she wouldn’t be quite as full had she just relieved herself in the morning, but at least this time she wasn’t in a situation where she had intentionally filled up then inadvertently found herself in an emergency with no way out.

No, this time she had just… _forgotten_. She didn’t have any classes scheduled today, so had decided in the morning that she didn’t need to go through the whole process of taking a shower, instead just doing the basics to keep herself reasonably clean. So, since Claire had never set foot in the shower that morning, she had never relieved herself either, and she simply never thought to use the toilet instead.

And now she couldn’t even if she wanted to. She shifted around to try to get a little more comfortable, awkwardly shoving a foot under herself in an attempt to use it to keep some pressure on her nethers. She tried to stay focused on her reading, but even so found herself annoyed at how decidedly _un_ comfortable such a task was due to the structure of her legs – just like any other canine, she naturally stood on her toes, and as a result negotiating her foot into the correct position was only possible through great effort and a lot of shifting and squirming to get everything lined up. And even then, it didn’t help as much as she had hoped it would.

But she would be okay. Even if she hadn’t relieved herself the whole day, she could still wait a while longer if she had to. It wouldn’t be as fun as it would have been normally, but everything would be fine.

At least for a little while, anyways, so for now Claire just tried to keep the pressure within and the discomfort of her position out of her mind. That book was _obviously_ more important, after all. And it did _mostly_ hold her attention for a time, until after working her way through to the end of one chapter she set the book down and sighed.

“Hey Jade,” she called out while trying to shift into a better position. “What’ve you got for the time?”

“Uh, hold on,” came the response from her roommate, who spoke without much energy and without looking away from her phone. “It’s, uh… 6:46. For another… twelve seconds anyways,” Jade reported.

Nearly nineteen hours now since Claire’s last use of a toilet. “Well God fuckin’ damn. What’s the odds of the bathrooms being open again, you think?”

“Zero, probably,” Jade said, only now looking up from her phone and over at Claire. “How’re you holding up?”

Claire gave a noncommittal shrug as she shifted around atop her bed. “Eh, you know. Could be worse.”

“Yeah, you could be holding onto that whole-ass bottle,” Jade said with a little chuckle.

“Good thing I only drank _most_ of it.” Claire wiggled her way to the edge of the bed, then carefully set her toes on the ground and rose to stand. She groaned quietly as her legs came together and she bent slightly at the knees. “I’mma go check again,” she said as she retrieved her own bathrobe and put it on to hide the fact that she was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and underpants. “They should be done with whatever the fuck they were doing by now… Hopefully.”

Jade shrugged and turned her attention back to her phone. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

“We’ll see,” Claire said on her way out the door. Once in the hallway, she padded carefully but confidently in the direction of the bathrooms, trying not to shake things up too much while also trying to suppress any hints that she’d been holding for longer than a normal person would. Her clothing was doing most of the work to that end, a shirt and robe being more than enough to cover up the little bump in her belly that had developed from ignoring her needs for so long. Beyond that, Claire just had to make sure she acted like someone who had only been waiting to use the bathroom for a quarter of the time that she had spent without a break so far.

And, as she approached the nearest bathroom, she noted that the squirming and shifting her body wanted her to do appeared to be blending in perfectly. A handful of people had gathered by the door to the ladies’ room to interrogate one of the janitors supposedly working on the situation, and of the maybe half-dozen women assembled there, Claire could only identify one doing any more than subtle wiggling – a white-furred cat with a hand pressing up hard against the light-blue denim between her legs. She appeared to be the one doing most of the arguing with the custodian currently serving as the target for everyone’s vitriol, gesturing with the hand not squeezing herself while her tail lashed about wildly behind her.

But before Claire could process what she was saying, the cat abruptly removed herself from the largely one-sided conversation and took off running in the direction Claire had just come from – she pushed past a couple of other girls and practically ran right through where Claire was standing with a hard shove.

“Move, bitch,” spoken with a panicked hiss, was the only thing Claire heard the cat say as she herself took a moment to recover from the incident. The sudden movement had greatly agitated her bladder – which, Claire figured, surely contained far more than that cat could ever dream of – and she stood with legs crossed and body slightly hunched over for a little while. She responded positively but with some strain to the concerned inquiry from a girl nearby as to whether she was alright, then took a deep breath and slowly returned to standing normally again, with her thighs kept close together.

Resting her hands gently over her belly, she moved a little closer to the crowd and took a moment to properly look around at everyone. Then she turned to the tall mare standing with arms folded and legs crossed next to her.

“So what’s the situation?” Claire’s gaze drifted from the mare’s powerful-looking thighs up her well-toned body to her muscular arms, and then to her worried eyes. The slight bend at her knees and waist, her subtle swaying back and forth, the way she was rubbing her arms, and the occasional twitching visible on her face altogether only made her look more attractive.

The mare turned her head to look down at Claire, and spoke with a soft quivering voice unbefitting of her stature and build. “I don’t think anyone knows,” she said. “They won’t even give us a time estimate anymore, just vague promises.” Grumbling, she added, “Shoulda just gone outside and looked for somewhere else when I had the chance…”

“What’s stopping you from going now?”

“You looked out a window at all today? There’s snow and ice everywhere and the whole damn campus just went and closed up shop for the day. Dorms are the only place you can get to a toilet now, and I’m not about to break my neck trying to get to another building.”

“Shit.” Claire took a deep breath in, then let out a quick huff. “So this is it, then. What’s even going on in there?”

The mare shrugged. “All I know is they’re not letting anyone in there.”

“Huh. Figures.” After taking a moment to look around and shuffle idly, Claire turned again to the mare, glancing first at the bit of exposed midriff she was showing off, then up at her eyes. “Hey, do you mind if I ask you a bit of a weird question?”

“Shoot,” the mare said with a stressed sigh.

“How long’s it been since you last went?”

Looking at Claire with a raised eyebrow, the mare shrugged. “Uh, I dunno. Last time was right after I got up in the morning, I guess.”

“That’s… quite the wait,” Claire mused, trying to hide her satisfaction that she had been holding longer than this random anonymous mare, but seemed to be equally in need of the facilities.

“Yup. If I’d known this was gonna happen I’d have gone easy on my morning routine so I wouldn’t have to drink so much…”

“Morning routine?”

“Oh, I just get a little bit of a workout, go for a run around campus, you know. Stuff like that. Nothing too intense, but I still gotta drink _a lot_.”

Glancing again at the mare’s belly, Claire hesitantly commented, “So I don’t suppose it’d be racist to assume you’ve got like a gallon in there, then…”

The mare shot Claire an odd look and replied, “I dunno. Would it be racist to assume you’re looking for a fire hydrant?” When Claire just stared back at her, blinking repeatedly, she added, “That’s a joke. Sorry, I’d… I’d laugh if I didn’t think it’d make me piss, uh… Uh, yeah, actually, I can hold a lot, I suppose. I dunno about a _gallon_ but I guess I do kinda, like, start sooner and finish later, you know?” Uncrossing her legs and recrossing them the other way, she added, “Like, I’ve had road trips where we needed to pull over for, y’know, emergencies, and I’d always be the first to get out of the car and the last to get back in. That… That makes sense… Doesn’t it?” Then she groaned and bent deeper at the knees, speaking again after sucking air in through her teeth. “ _Why_ are we talking about this?” Her question came out as a quiet whine.

“Sorry,” Claire said, moving her hands down over her crotch. “Just… _Really_ hard to think about, fucking… _anything_ other than piss right now.” It was true, only it wasn’t merely Claire’s own fluids that were turning her thoughts yellow.

“Preaching to the goddamn choir there…” Then the mare went quiet, no doubt to focus on herself and the state of her underwear.

Claire was silent for a while, too, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watched more arguments unfold between the janitor and aggravated women who’d gone too long since their last break. She wasn’t paying too much attention, but it definitely seemed like no meaningful progress was going to be made towards restoring toilet access.

“Fuck this shit,” she said, followed by a sigh as she turned to the mare one last time. “Hey, good luck, man. Sure hope you don’t have to wait too much longer.”

Casting a sideways glance at Claire, the mare responded, “Oh, uh… Thanks? I guess? Where are you going? Please tell me you know about some secret bathroom somewhere, because holy _fuck_ I need something like that so bad right now.”

“Uh, no. No, nothing like that. I was just… I dunno, I’m just gonna go back to my room and… Hope I can figure something out.

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be getting out of this that easily…” After a drawn-out groan, the mare added, “Nice meeting you, uh…?”

“Claire.”

The mare nodded gently as she spoke. “Claire. Hi. I’m Heather.”

“Cool.” Claire turned to go back to her own room. “See you around, I guess?”

“I guess.” Heather cracked a bit of a smile. “Maybe next time we’ll actually meet _in_ the bathroom instead of waiting outside, huh?”

Claire nodded and allowed herself to let out a light chuckle. “Maybe…” Then she walked away, leaving Heather to her own devices again and trying to come up with solutions to her own problem. The only option that immediately came to mind was to do as Jade had done and relieve herself into the plantpot in their room… But it had already received one full bladder worth of urine; surely it would just end up dying if Claire were to add hers to it. Come to think of it, her full bladder alone would probably be more than enough to drown the plant without Jade’s help, so… Maybe that wasn’t the best option.

Another option briefly popped into her head as she passed the door to a stairwell on the way, but the same thing that had prompted the idea was cause for its dismissal – from the other side of the door Claire could detect the powerful odor of fresh cat urine, indicating both that the stairs were a perfectly valid toilet, and that for the moment they were to be avoided because someone had left a massive puddle behind. An unfortunate surprise for anyone who happened to be climbing the stairs, but at least _someone_ had been able to resolve the bathroom problem.

The smell of course made Claire more eager to relieve herself, but she forced herself to ignore it and finish the short walk back to her room, removing her bathrobe and tossing it over to her bed as soon as she was through the door.

“So how’d that work out for you?” Jade was still focused on her phone, speaking to Claire from her comfortable position.

Claire dropped onto her own bed, sitting back and grabbing a pillow to shove between her legs while she squirmed. “Nothing,” she said. “I guess I sort of made a new friend, though?” Looking off to the side, she added, “Kinda cute, too, so all in all not a total loss.”

“Yeah? Who is it?” Jade lowered her phone and tipped her head a little to the side.

“Some horse girl. Said her name was Heather.”

“Heather… Davis? Big muscly bitch, right?” When she saw Claire nodding quietly, Jade continued, “Yeah, sounds like Heather Davis. She’s actually in a couple of the same classes as me. I don’t talk to her much, but she seems cool.” Then she went back to idly tapping at her phone. “And, no, I’m not going to try to set you up with her.”

“That wasn’t even… All I said was I thought she was cute.”

“Sure. That’s just how it starts.”

“Ah, fuck off,” Claire said in a lighthearted tone, adding in a little tail-wagging. Mere seconds later, she groaned through clenched teeth, pressing herself down against her pillow with her tail still waving happily – hopefully Jade wouldn’t notice that part.

She did seem to notice the noise, though, and glanced over at Claire with a concerned look in her eyes. “You alright over there?”

“I’ve been better, that’s for sure,” came the lightly-strained response. Claire had just barely fought off a leak, so she certainly wasn’t lying. The pressure in her bladder had been building for only a few hours short of a full day, and the effects were making themselves _very_ obvious now. Were she at home, or otherwise alone, that would have been great, but without the privacy to properly enjoy her situation she was starting to worry about its outcome.

“About time to start looking for a solution, then, don’t you think?”

Claire looked around the room for a moment. “Like what? Not really seeing too much useful here.”

“Dunno,” Jade said with a shrug. “Not my underwear on the line, though, so don’t expect any ideas outta me.”

“Some friend you are, then.” Claire’s words were clearly soaked in sarcasm. “You already peed so it’s not your problem anymore. I see how it is.”

Jade chuckled softly in response. “Now you’re getting it.” After a brief pause, she muttered, “I do actually kind of have to go again… Could wait now, for sure, though.”

“Well, lucky you. I _still_ have to go just a little bit more than _kind of_ , so if…” Then she trailed off.

“If…?” Properly sitting up, Jade continued, “Claire? You good?”

“Yeah… I just had a really dumb idea though.” Claire leaned over, making sure to keep her pillow between her legs, and reached for the water bottle she’d set on the nightstand some time ago. “And I’m pretty sure it’s gonna work.” She sat back with the bottle in hand, examining it and giving it a little shake so she could enjoy the effect of watching what was left in it sloshing around.

Jade just gave her an odd look. “You’re not really gonna…? You ever even done that before?”

“Once,” Claire said, careful not to give away too much information. “When I was like sixteen.” And several times afterwards, but Claire figured that Jade didn’t need to know about all of those, since those had mainly been self-inflicted emergencies.

“Okay, well… I’ll just trust that you know what you’re doing. Don’t come crying to me for help cleaning if you fuck up, though.” Then Jade returned her attention to her phone, leaving Claire alone with her bottle.

“Right,” she said to herself while gently moving her lower half back and forth across her pillow. “Let’s see how this is gonna go…” Without slowing her grinding, she opened the bottle and set the cap aside, biting her lip as she held the bottle up to take another look at its contents. “Mm…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked once more at the remaining water. “This should be interesting…”

Slipping a hand between her legs, she tipped her head back and downed half of what was still in the bottle before pausing to breathe and squirm. As she added water to her system, what was already inside threatened to leave her body without her approval, and she had to take a moment to dedicate herself to blocking its escape.

Despite her efforts, she felt a patch of warmth appear on her shorts, causing her to press down harder with her fingers and groan quietly. From years of experience she knew that a little leak was nothing to worry about on its own, but given her situation it would certainly be best, she figured, to not allow too many slip-ups.

Once she was sure everything was under control – and could feel some residual moisture on her fingers and clinging to her personal fur – Claire lifted herself up to pull the pillow out from underneath her and toss it aside, now simply kneeling on the bed with her rear hovering slightly above the covers.

Then her free hand immediately went back between her legs, and once again she brought her bottle to her mouth and poured what remained in it into herself. Before she could finish, she felt another jet of urine slip out, trickling through to properly dampen her hand and leave a few stray droplets on the bed; but she carried on and soon found herself sighing with an empty bottle in hand.

From there, Claire shuffled forwards until she was at the edge of the mattress, then carefully repositioned herself to slide off and drop into a high crouch with her back up against the bed. The hand between her legs moved to lift the hem of her shirt for just a moment before reaching down to tug at the waistband of her shorts, dragging them down past her knees as well as she could with just one hand.

As her shorts moved out of the way, she dropped into a slightly-lower squat while moving her bottle vaguely into position. Once her underwear was down far enough, the hand pulling them down went back between her legs, but now only two fingers that she used to part her bottom set of lips while biting the lower half of her top set.

A few overeager drops escaped and got lost in the carpet as she adjusted both her aim and the position of the bottle, but before anything had the chance to go significantly wrong she had everything arranged how she wanted, and she took a deep breath in.

For just a moment a weak trickle fell near-silently to the floor, but then a hiss accompanied the unmistakable sound of a heavy flow striking against plastic, and after another moment splashing could be heard, gradually increasing in pitch as Claire relieved herself into her bottle with a sigh.

From her own bed, Jade could be heard sniffing in response to Claire’s unique scent filling the room and joining what still lingered from Jade’s marking of the plant in the corner. “Damn, bitch,” she said, looking over at Claire. “You’ve got some strong-ass piss.”

Claire shrugged, looking up at Jade for just a second before returning her attention to her own business. “Been holding for a while,” she said nonchalantly – though the pale yellow tone of the liquid accumulating in the bottle indicated that she hadn’t been particularly forgetful of her need to drink throughout the day.

“No shit?” Looking back at her phone for a moment, Jade commented, “At least the bottle’s gonna keep the smell from sticking around too long. Should probably see about opening the window too, though…”

“Ah, fuck off,” Claire said, once again glancing up for a moment, adjusting herself upon looking down again to correct a bit of drift. “Whole room still smells like you after what you did to the fucking plant, but you don’t see me whining about that.”

“Well _of course_ the room would smell like me. I’m the top bitch around here, after all.”

“ _Sure_ you are…”

Jade just laughed in response, then went back to whatever she was doing on her phone, and Claire was able to focus entirely on her bottle. She sighed as she watched a thick stream leave her to raise the “water” level within the bottle fast enough that, after a minute, she became concerned that _somehow_ her bottle would run out of space.

Fortunately, the hissing and splashing came to a stop just before the pale fluids in the bottle reached its neck, and she stood up with her underwear down around her legs after a last stray spurt hit the carpet, and further drops simply fell down to her already-wet shorts.

As Claire carefully reached over to retrieve the cap from where she’d left it on the bed, Jade looked up again, eyes immediately going wide.

“Jesus fucking… Dude.” Holding out a hand in a bewildered expression, she added, “What the fuck?”

“What?” Claire turned around as if everything were normal, screwing the cap back onto the bottle with her tail wagging and underwear _still_ at her feet. Coming to a sudden realization, she tried to force her tail to calm down, and tugged on the back of her shirt. “Oh, sorry about the view.”

“Huh? No, fuck that, I mean your fucking _piss_. How big is that damn bottle?”

“Oh!” Holding up the bottle with a blush, Claire eyed it up and down to gauge its size. “A liter, I think.”

“ _What the fuck_?”

Claire looked to be legitimately confused. “What?”

“How the _fuck_ do you piss that much?”

“Uh…” Claire shrugged and tried not to make eye contact. “I did tell you I was holding it for a while.”

Jade shook her head. “Bitch, that ain’t just a few hours without a toilet. You fucking…” After a little chuckle, Jade finished her thought. “You’ve gotta be fucking part camel or something.”

“I… don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Whatever.” Jade hopped out of bed and held up her phone. “Now, hey, hold that shit up where I can see it good. This is crazy.”

With an eyebrow raised, Claire hesitantly lifted up her full, hot bottle and looked over at Jade and the phone held out obviously to take a picture.

“Yeah, there we go. Gotta smile, too though, and… Oh, and pull up your fuckin’ undies, I’ve gotta share this shit with everyone.”

“Please don’t.”

Jade used her free hand for a dismissive wave and rolled her eyes. “Pfft, you’re no fun. Fine. But this is still nuts and I need a picture so we don’t forget this shit.”

Claire shrugged, bent down to pull her underwear back into place, just barely covered by her shirt, and put on a half-hearted smile; she blinked repeatedly after the flash from Jade’s phone and started looking around the room again.

“That’s fuckin’ brilliant.”

“Sure, whatever,” Claire said, then she continued while gesturing to the bottle. “Now what are we supposed to do about this while the bathroom’s still fucked?”


	19. Desperate and in need of assistance

Julie woke with a groan, rubbing at her eyes before retrieving her glasses from where she had left them hanging on her shirt collar and putting them on; she then blinked repeatedly and pushed some of her wavy black hair out of her face so she could take a look around.

“Sounds like someone’s awake,” she heard from off to her left. Sarah glanced over at her for just a moment before turning her attention back to the road, speaking while keeping her eyes focused on what lay ahead. “Have a nice nap?”

“Eh…” Julie shrugged, then turned to look out the window on her side of the car. “How much longer, do you think?”

“Dunno. Hard to tell how traffic’s gonna be once we get into town, so… Could be a few hours yet.”

“Gonna need you to pull over somewhere when you get the chance, then.”

Sarah nodded gently. “Sure. There’s a gas station coming up in about an hour.”

Julie looked over at Sarah with an eyebrow raised. “What, did we just pass one or something?”

“Few miles back, yeah. Why? Need something sooner, or…?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Still kinda half asleep so I’m just trying to figure everything out.”

With another glance over at Julie, Sarah said, “Alright then. I can stop, like, anywhere around here if you change your mind, though.”

“It’s fine,” Julie insisted, following up with a sigh as she rested her head against the window. She sat with her legs crossed, but from what Sarah could see she looked to still be tired more than anything else – understandable, really, considering the many hours they’d spent together throughout the day had left Sarah feeling a bit worn out as well.

But they had enjoyed themselves, and that was what really mattered. They’d get to relax before too long, and in the interest of not causing any unnecessary delays, Sarah was keeping herself alert and focused on the road so she could get home as quickly as was safely possible.

Julie, meanwhile, was simply focused on trying to stay awake. The slight tension of a bladder filled up over the course of a three-hour drive so far wasn’t quite enough to keep her conscious on its own. As she figured it, it wasn’t even enough to stop her from ignoring it and going right back to sleep – and since that would just cause its own set of problems upon her waking up again, Julie had decided that she was just going to stay awake and watch the scenery going by.

Every so often she would absentmindedly reach over to drink from the massive bottle of peach tea that the girls had been sharing throughout the whole trip. They had picked it up in the morning from the gas station general store Sarah worked at – for a fair bit of money even with the not-quite-official employee discount she’d been given – and weren’t even remotely finished with it yet. It would surely continue to be worked on during whatever evening activities the girls felt like doing, and possibly not even finished until the next day, but for now it was keeping the two of them from going thirsty while on the road.

And, just as importantly, a bit of caffeine would keep them both awake. Sarah was obviously going to end up doing all the driving, and Julie just wanted to stop herself from falling asleep again now that she could feel that she kind of needed the bathroom.

But Sarah seemed to be making decent time, and with Julie feeling only a little bit of pressure, she wasn’t at all worried, and continued to take little sips from the bottle while she stared mindlessly out the window.

She still wasn’t worried even after an uneventful half-hour passed and the tea started catching up to her. Sure, her jeans were starting to feel a little tight, and she was sitting with her legs firmly crossed and one foot wiggling, but that was certainly no cause for alarm. There was a bathroom in her near future, so she could deal with a little discomfort for now.

But even so, Julie still figured it would be nice to confirm exactly how near the near future was, and turned to look at Sarah, adjusting her glasses as she spoke up. “Did you catch how much farther it is to that rest stop? I haven’t been paying attention to the signs.”

“Should only take about twenty minutes,” Sarah said with a quick glance to the side, spending just a little longer than she had intended looking into Julie’s eyes. “You still good?”

“Yeah, fine.” Julie adjusted herself to look straight ahead, and shuffled a little bit in her seat. “Just kinda bored.”

“Uh-huh. I’d have fallen asleep too if I could. That cop that went by on the other side of the road like two hours ago was the most interesting thing that’s happened this whole drive so far.” Sarah sighed. “And that was just because of the flashing lights.”

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I’d actually prefer being stuck in traffic right now. At least then there’d be _something_ happening.”

Sarah looked over at Julie for a moment, then back at the road, and briefly used one hand to gesture as she spoke. “Okay, _why_ does that make sense? That shouldn’t make sense.” She shook her head with a bit of laughter. “Like you’ve _actually_ made me think that getting stuck in the middle of a mile-long pile of cars would be a _good_ thing.”

“Well, who says it wouldn’t?” Julie re-crossed her legs and lightly pressed them together for a moment. “I mean, sure, it’d be nice to get to a bathroom first so that we don’t have to deal with… all that nonsense. But still, we wouldn’t exactly be getting anywhere but there’d still be stuff going on.”

“Mostly just stuff to complain about.”

“Yeah! It’s something, at least. And, anyways…” Julie reached out with her left hand to touch Sarah’s arm, and Sarah responded by removing that hand from the wheel and letting Julie take hold of it. “I just like talking to you, even if we’re just bitching about idiots in cars.”

Sarah chuckled lightly. “So basically you just want us to be caught in traffic so that you have an excuse to talk to me. You know you can do that whenever you want, right?”

“Yeah, but there’s just, like, _nothing_ to talk about. Nothing’s been happening, y’know, and I’ve just kinda been braindead for the past couple hours. Can’t exactly strike up a conversation if I’m all spaced out like that, now can I?”

“Fair enough. I’ve kinda been zoning out myself, I suppose, just staring at the road for ages…”

“Well, zone back in so you don’t miss an exit.” Releasing Sarah’s hand and moving her own up to the side of her head, Julie continued, “’cause I gotta pee and I’d really rather not wait too long.”

Sarah glanced over at Julie, then at the bottle sitting in the cupholder between them. “Y’know, with how quickly you’ve been working through that thing I’d be really surprised if you _didn’t_.”

“It’s fucking delicious. What surprises _me_ is that I’ve barely been paying any attention to _anything_ and didn’t drink _more_ of it than just that without noticing.” Julie wiggled and added, “Good thing, though, ‘cause that shit just goes _right_ through you.”

“Uh-huh. I’m kinda starting to feel it too, so… At least it won’t be too much longer. Would suck to make the whole drive home all uncomfortable like that.”

Julie reached over to lightly hit Sarah on the shoulder. “Shush! Saying shit like that is, like, the _best_ way to make sure something goes wrong.”

“Sure it is,” Sarah responded with a little giggle. “And now _specifically because_ I said that this bathroom up ahead is gonna be out of order, I suppose. How unfortunate.”

“You never know.”

Continuing her teasing, Sarah said, “Well, anyways, since we _know_ something’s gonna have gone wrong, I suppose we might as well just keep driving and skip this next stop, then. No point stopping somewhere we can’t do anything, right?”

Julie quickly looked over at her with wide eyes. “Woah, hey! I never said _that_! Gotta still try it, at least.”

Sarah chuckled lightly and turned to Julie for just a moment. “What, is it that bad already?”

“Uh… No, I don’t think so. Still… Like I said, better sooner than later, so…”

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to just pull over somewhere here? Plenty of space and nobody’s around to see anything.”

“I’d prefer a toilet. We’ll see what happens at this place coming up here.”

Sarah looked over to her right again, then shrugged as she returned her attention to the road. “If you say so.”

After that, the girls went quiet, each having her own business to focus on – Sarah on driving, and Julie on the rising pressure in her bladder, which was growing a little faster than she had expected. She was still confident in her ability to hold on until they stopped, but after only ten minutes her idle leg-crossing had turned into shifting around and swinging her feet. Nothing particularly alarming, she figured, but even so she was making sure to breathe thoroughly and stay calm – she was certainly fuller than she was comfortable with being, but with relief so near at hand she couldn’t let herself worry about it too much.

In hindsight, it may not have been the best idea to drink so much, with her jeans and the seatbelt now digging into her to only add to the pressure, but Julie assured herself that it was definitely not too much to handle. This wasn’t going to be a repeat of her most recent birthday, where Sarah had taken her out for a night of alcohol-fuelled fun; that hadn’t ended too well for either of them, with Julie loading up on alcohol and not wanting to break the seal until she was ready to head home. Most of that night between her first drink and Sarah putting her to bed was lost to her, but she did know that she had poured _a lot_ of booze into herself before deciding she’d had enough, and that when she finally did decide it was time to start the process of seemingly-endless trips to the toilet, she had sought out the ladies’ room with an uncomfortably-heavy bladder; she had left with it weighing just as much after finding the line to be too long to be worth standing in, and could vaguely recall something about needing to squat between some cars at the side of the road quite a while before getting home.

That was absolutely not going to happen tonight – for one, she wasn’t drunk, and her bladder wasn’t really _that_ full. Julie very much _did_ need to relieve herself, and could feel the need growing just a little bit too quickly for comfort, but she would get to go soon enough. The tea was certainly living up to its potently-diuretic reputation, but all things considered she hadn’t put all that much of it into herself.

So, over the next fifteen minutes, the tea moving through her system worked at gradually eroding her confidence and empowering her squirming. Her legs were knotted up and swaying side to side while she watched closely as various scenery passed by the window on her side, letting out a satisfied but impatient groan when she saw the sign designating the exit they had been looking for.

“Just another minute, Jules,” Sarah said with a hint of concern in her voice as she worked her way over to the rightmost lane and onto the off-ramp leading to what she could already see was a quaint little gas station with little more than a few pumps and a small shop – just like the one she worked at.

Barely more than a minute after getting off the highway, Sarah pulled up next to one of the pumps and cut the engine, unlocked the doors, and stepped out to stretch. At the same time, Julie eagerly hopped out of her seat, pausing for just a moment to squeeze her thighs together – and in that moment, just as she was taking her first steps away from the car, Sarah spoke to her.

“Hey, Jules, hold on a minute,” she said, prompting Julie to turn and look at her with an expression that on its own asked if whatever Sarah wanted to say could wait until later. “Don’t take too long in there. I’ve gotta piss too and I’ll need you to watch the car so I can go.”

Nodding and speaking quickly, Julie responded, “Yeah, sure, whatever, I’m going now. I’ll try to be quick.” Then, with a tense stride, she speedwalked over to the shop and left Sarah to deal with refuelling.

For Sarah, it was an uneventful process, and while she did have one foot tapping impatiently while she waited for the little click of the pump indicating its refusal to dispense any more gasoline, her own somewhat-full bladder wasn’t very much of an issue.

Just as she got done filling the car, she saw Julie approaching, and started to speak to her. “Hey, great timing. Tank’s full, so –“

Julie cut her off with a distressed whine. “Yeah, so’s mine, come on. Need you for something,” she said, grabbing Sarah’s hand and bouncing on her heels.

“Huh? What’s wrong, hon?”

“Fucking… zipper’s stuck. Need help, like, right now.” Julie started tugging Sarah towards the shop, encountering a little resistance at first but soon having full cooperation from her girlfriend while they hurried back to the bathroom.

Sarah was quiet until Julie dragged her through the store and into the single-occupancy restroom within, and she watched Julie slam the door shut behind them and take up a position in front of the toilet, squirming with hands in her pockets.

“So you just need me to unzip you,” Sarah said as she took a few cautious steps forward. “Right?”

“Please.” Julie crossed her legs and groaned. “Fuck. Told you something bad was gonna happen.”

“At least the toilet’s working.”

“Doesn’t help me if I can’t get my pants off,” Julie said as Sarah came in close and took a moment to properly inspect her unbuttoned jeans, the zipper only slightly pulled down.

Laying her hands on Julie’s hips as she crouched down, Sarah responded, “Don’t worry. We’ll get this dealt with real quick here.”

“You fucking better. Almost pissed myself on the way out to go get you, I swear.”

“Just calm down, sweetie. And try not to bounce so much.” Sarah’s hands moved so she was holding the zipper of Julie’s pants with one hand, and the waistband with the other. “Gonna need to get your hands out of your pockets too if you want these to come down.”

Julie groaned, but did her best to stand still with her hands fiddling with each other behind her back.

“Let’s see here, then…” A few experimental tugs at the zipper preceded a grunt from Sarah as she tried to forcefully yank it down to no avail. “Fuck, that’s really stuck there, isn’t it?” With a sigh, she added, “This is gonna get uncomfortable.”

“Whatever. Just do what you’re gonna do,” Julie said, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the ceiling.

Sarah nodded, then took a second to come up with her plan. Then she pulled Julie’s zipper up before immediately tugging firmly on it, only to lower it just as far as it had been before encountering significant resistance. “Shit. This thing’s tough. Hang in there, baby.”

“Trying…”

Pulling gently on the zipper a few more times as an experiment, Sarah looked up and said, “Feels like it got caught on something somehow. I’ll see if I can…” The hand that had been holding Julie’s waistband now reached into her pants, two fingers quickly finding the inside of the zipper.

The sudden contact and inadvertent pressure Sarah had applied while getting her hand positioned correctly made Julie yelp, and prompted the creation of a spot of warmth that both girls could feel. “Fuck! Hurry up!”

“I’m doing what I can,” Sarah said, trying to stay calm while she looked for the source of the problem. With fingers within Julie’s pants, she spent a minute probing for any obstructions and continually trying the zipper with no results other than making Julie whimper and expanding the warm spot. “Christ, this thing really just doesn’t want to move.”

“There’s gotta be something!”

Still trying, Sarah responded, “Yeah, I’m not giving up yet. Don’t you give up just yet either.” She continued working, pulling at whatever she could and trying to move anything that seemed like it could be getting in the way, until…

“Oh God…” Julie groaned and squirmed as well as she could with Sarah working on her pants. “Sarah, I can’t… I can’t hold it!” Sure enough, she lost a large spurt, enough to dampen the crotch of her jeans.

“Just a little bit longer, Jules. You can do it. If I just…”

While Sarah tried out her newest idea, Julie stood shivering and whining, on the verge of tears and absolutely certain that she was going to have an accident standing two feet from the toilet. She could feel another leak working its way out, and she knew it was going to be _big_. It took all the energy she had to keep it sitting right on the edge of escape, but…

“There, that’s it!” Sarah called out, and immediately afterwards Julie briefly felt a sharp pressure against her body from outside while Sarah was at last able to lower the zipper. As soon as it was down, Sarah took hold of Julie’s waistband and yanked her pants and underwear down to her knees for her just as that leak broke free with a hiss.

Julie mindlessly stumbled backwards and onto the toilet, after a moment letting out a long groan while the sound of splashing filled the little room.

Sarah rose to stand and shuffle uncomfortably as she watched Julie panting heavily with her legs spread, giving her an unobstructed view of the waterfall that had just barely been kept out of Julie’s pants. Sarah absentmindedly unbuttoned and unzipped her own jeans while she watched and squirmed, both to make sure that she wouldn’t end up in the same situation and to save time once Julie finished.

“Oh God,” Julie moaned while her stream kept going. “That was _way_ too fucking close.” She sighed and added, “Holy shit… Dude, I would have pissed myself if you hadn’t…”

“Just hurry up and finish so that I don’t either,” Sarah curtly responded.

Julie nodded slowly but erratically. “God, yeah, forgot you had to go too… I’ll be as fast as I can, but…” Moaning again, she trailed off without finishing her thought. “Ohhh… Oh God…”

She continued for nearly a minute, Sarah all the while looking around anywhere but directly at Julie and hoping that somehow she wouldn’t have to listen anymore, until at last her stream petered out to a little trickle and vanished as she heaved a great contented sigh.

It took a few moments for her to collect herself again, at which point she looked over at Sarah and seemed to suddenly remember what was going on. “Oh, shit, here. Your turn, I guess,” she said, hurrying to her feet and grabbing her clothes, working on pulling them up as she stepped aside.

“Thanks,” Sarah said as she slid her own pants down her legs and seated herself on the toilet. Unlike Julie, she was able to resist peeing until after she was properly positioned, and started relieving herself with a light and quiet sigh. Her stream was as strong and noisy as Julie’s had been, but Sarah herself was much quieter, simply taking a few deep breaths while she emptied her bladder.

From her position in front of the nearby sink, Julie commented with a little chuckle, “Sounds like I’m not the only one who had more tea than she should have, huh?”

“Hey, at least I needed it to stay awake so I could drive,” Sarah said after taking a deep breath. “You coulda just slept through the whole trip no problem.”

“Why would I want to do that, though? Don’t you remember what I told you in the car just a little while ago? I’m not just gonna _sleep_ and miss out on so many hours that I could have spent with you.” Julie shut off the sink and grabbed a paper towel to dry off her hands, and another in an attempt to do something about her underwear. “Sure, we already spent _all day_ together – speaking of which, seriously, thanks for today, I had a really great time… But, uh, yeah, we spent all day together, but still, I like being with you and talking to you and everything. Doesn’t matter what it is. I like doing stuff with you because I just like _you_. A lot.”

“That’s sweet, but…” Sarah’s stream died out, and she wiped herself off, flushed, then stood to take Julie’s place at the sink. “Isn’t a bathroom kind of a weird place for a romantic speech?”

“Maybe,” Julie said, laying her hands on Sarah’s hips from behind and resting her head on Sarah’s shoulder. “But that’s kind of exactly what I’m saying,” she added as she brought her hands a little lower and nuzzled Sarah’s cheek. “Wherever you are is the most romantic place in the world to me.”

Sarah laughed and turned around once she was done washing her hands, wrapping her arms around Julie with a quick kiss. “Sounds like someone wants something…”

“Hey, why not? Perfect end to a mostly-perfect day.”

“Yeah, it sure would be… But not here, though,” Sarah responded as she took a step back and grabbed Julie’s hands. “It’ll be more fun at home anyways. Or…”

“Or?”

“Well, I suppose if you’re feeling impatient, we could just find somewhere quiet to pull over…”

“Hmm… I kinda like the sound of _both_ of those…”

“Then I guess we’ll do both.”


	20. Deliberate planned wetting

Was there any better way to unwind after a long day of work than with a Friday night movie marathon? Claire certainly didn’t seem to think so, even though at the moment she wasn’t very unwound – if anything, she was more tense than ever. After four hours of watching film after film non-stop, it didn’t take a genius to figure out why.

Watching movies _obviously_ meant lots of salty snacks to complete the experience, and of course that meant lots of drinking to take care of the resulting thirst. Fortunately, Claire had planned ahead – she had an assortment of big junk food bags lying around within arm’s reach, and on the endtable next to her rested a party-sized bottle of soda and a plastic cup that could be easily refilled as needed. There was even a gallon jug full of water on the floor, just in case.

Over the course of four hours, she had drained a quarter of that bottle all by herself, and had even tapped into the water jug a few times for a little variety. So, naturally, she was having just a little bit of trouble with her bladder right about now.

In fact, she’d already been pretty full before the first movie had even started. As per her usual workday routine, Claire had relieved herself in the shower that morning, a good two hours before setting off on the hour-long drive to work. Eight hours of boredom and ninety minutes of inventing insults later, she returned home twelve hours after the most recent time she had so much as set foot in a bathroom.

So she had marched directly to her bedroom to change into a more comfortable outfit, eagerly removing her office clothes and especially the accompanying underwear – the bra and panties she had been wearing all day were tossed aside in favor of nothing but a pair of white boyshorts. Then she had squeezed herself into a pair of nearly-skintight jeans before leaving to finalize her plans for the evening.

All that with no more than a quick glance at the toilet as she passed by on her way to the kitchen. No surprise, then, that she was struggling to keep her focus on the movie as she bounced and squirmed in her seat. Of course, there was nothing stopping her from just hitting pause, running off to take a quick bathroom break, then coming back to pick up right where she left off.

But why would she want to do that? It was just barely eleven o’clock, and Claire wasn’t even halfway through the ten hours of movies she had lined up – and she couldn’t exactly call it a marathon if she didn’t watch them all in one sitting. Sure, staying up all night to get through all of those would have her finish at about five in the morning, twenty-three hours after her last restroom visit, but there was nothing to worry about. All the soda would surely keep her awake until the end, and she’d have plenty of time to do whatever else she wanted _after_ watching the credits for the last film in her lineup.

Her bursting bladder just had to endure another six hours of holding in what it already contained, plus however much of the gallon-and-change of drinks she would end up going through. Not a problem at all, she figured.

But of course her body had a different opinion – her belly felt heavy and hot, loaded up with more than seventeen hours’ worth of urine, and it felt like it was pressing down hard against the liquid’s only escape while itself being pressed just as hard by the crushing waistband of her jeans.

Claire therefore found a compromise between her body’s desires and her mind’s, staying firmly planted in her seat but keeping her legs knotted and shaking, her thighs squeezed together, and her tongue hanging slightly out of her open mouth as she panted from the exertion of a mere seventeen hours of holding. She wouldn’t get up to go to the bathroom, but her wiggling and shifting and pressing her rear down into the couch cushion would serve to relieve some of the pressure instead.

For some time she stayed like that, her movements and breathing intensifying over the last half hour of the current movie. All the while she never stopped drinking despite the painfully obvious signs that she couldn’t handle any more; even as the credits rolled she refilled her cup with trembling hands, writhing and whining as she watched the soda flowing out of the bottle and rising within the cup until it had nearly reached the top. When she set the bottle down, she held the cup in both hands and kept her eyes on the drink within, watching it slosh around in her unsteady grasp and comparing it to what she imagined the ocean within herself must have looked like as she squirmed.

Claire raised the cup to her mouth, and though the thought of adding even more to her already-overloaded bladder made her whimper, she didn’t hesitate in tipping her head back to swallow as much as she could handle at once, at the same time squeezing her legs together as tightly as possible. In her haste, and with such an unstable grip, some of the drink ended up dribbling down her chin instead, and when she paused to take a deep breath with half of the cup emptied into herself, she quickly ran a hand over her face to wipe up the stray droplets before going right back to what she had been doing.

When the cup was emptied, she let out a long whining groan as she pulled her feet up onto the couch and curled herself up, crushing the empty plastic container in her hands while for several seconds she tried her best to fight off pulsing surges of desperation. She squeezed every muscle she could as hard as she could, and when the waves passed she leaned back with a tense sigh and tears in her eyes.

Daring to unwind her quaking legs, she carefully parted her thighs to allow herself a good view of her crotch. Her breathing came as rapid panting as she looked down and took hold of herself with one hand, squeezing hard and moistening her fingers as they pressed against soggy denim. Her visual inspection revealed that it was a little more than just her pants that had gotten wet – she could see a little puddle that had formed on the leather between her legs, the sight of which made her let out a deep moan while her tail wagged energetically in whatever space it could find behind her.

With a bite to her lip Claire silenced herself, still breathing heavily as with her hand still firmly between her legs she gradually lowered her feet to the floor and tried to rise from the couch. It was a delicate process, and she lifted herself gradually, careful not to disturb the precarious balance that had been established in her bladder – by now she had flooded herself so thoroughly with drinks that even a little shakeup could mean flooding her living room floor.

Panting, whimpering, and grunting, she slowly but surely rose to bounce on her toes in front of the couch with only a little bit of moisture seeping into the fur covering her fingers. Then, after taking a second to make sure she wasn’t going to explode, she stepped cautiously towards the single chair off to the side, upon which she had left her coat and purse after returning from work. Each footfall rattled her bladder and made her feel like she was about to lose control, but soon she stood before the chair with little more than a dribble having escaped her. She couldn’t help but moan loudly and dance in place as she leaned forward to reach into her purse with one hand, retrieving her phone and straightening up again within only a couple of seconds – at the moment, what felt like the most agonizing few seconds of her life. Then, unlocking her phone and navigating to the camera with one hand, she worked her way back to the couch.

Claire fumbled with her phone for a little while, and put on a strained grin as she posed with knotted legs in front of the table with her drinks and snacks – once she remembered how to hold a phone, she held it up and quickly snapped a few photos of herself, making sure that the soda bottle, the water jug, and the puddle she had left on the couch were all visible. Certainly none of those pictures were of particularly-impressive quality, but she would just pick out the least-blurry ones later to post online.

Then, still looking right at the phone with a forced smile and eyes wet from the stress she was forcing on herself, she switched to record video and started filming as soon as she could. For a moment all she could do was whimper and shuffle around where she stood, and once she worked up the energy to do something else, intending to speak, she simply let out a little squeaking bark. So instead of trying to force herself to produce words, Claire bit her lip and brought her phone down to get an unstable view of her belly and the clear protrusion that her stifling jeans were trying to suppress. She laid her free hand over her bladder and gave the firm skin there a little rub and a gentle experimental poke, gradually pressing harder until she was forced to double over with a groan and wind herself up in response to a hot jet bursting free and running down her thigh.

Thankfully, Claire was miraculously able to regain control without any further leakage greater than trickling, groaning again as she untied and spread her legs, at the same instant falling to her knees. She whined repeatedly as she hurried to set her phone up on the floor, using a stand built into its case to let it stand on its own at an angle that could capture all the interesting parts of her body.

Then she leaned back and rested both hands on the underside of her bladder bulge, keeping a hazy eye on the phone to ensure that it was seeing what she wanted it to see. After a few seconds of shifting her rear end side to side and more than a few droplets hitting the wood beneath her, she moved one hand down to rub at her crotch and the other up to caress her exposed breasts, feeling through her thick cream-toned fur for something fun to play with.

She held out for several minutes, moaning the whole time in response to her own touch, the feeling of involuntarily letting out increasingly-frequent squirts of pee, and the quiet pattering or splashing sounds as whatever she released found its way through her fingers and down to the floor. But one particular blast of urine into her underwear made her exclaim and press down as hard as she could between her legs, though staying in her spread-legged kneeling position to make sure that what happened next would be visible.

That leak didn’t end with just a few drops falling from Claire’s jeans – instead, it made her groan as for several seconds it gushed noisily through her pants and filtered through her fingers to only then splatter against the hardwood. Only with great effort was she able to keep that leak from going on for any longer than several seconds, her whole body quivering as her bladder sent out pulse after aching pulse of desperate need through every last nerve.

Panting heavily and with a whining tone, Claire used the fleeting control she had managed to wrestle back from her bladder to reach behind herself, moaning as she struggled with the button keeping part of her jeans in place over her fervently-wagging tail. The struggle continued even when the moment passed, and she felt her urine running through her and straining against its escape for the last time.

She tried to fight back, to keep the sweet burn of overwhelming and undeniable urgency surging through her body for just a little while longer, but by now she had pushed herself to the point where she no longer had the power to enforce compliance with her wishes. It started slowly, spilling from within her underwear to darken the denim covering everything from her thighs to her knees and trickling down from the saturated areas nearest to the source, quickly picking up to streaming more directly through her jeans and forming a rapidly-spreading puddle.

With a shuddering moan Claire continued trying to free her tail as her urine poured from her, hissing and splattering and splashing loud and clear even over the sound of her ecstatic vocalizations. Half a minute after the attempt started, the button finally came undone, and Claire pulled her tail between her legs, pulling it up against her crotch with both hands as she shifted to squeeze her thighs together and do whatever she could to stem the tide.

Her movements made her relief tone itself down to a weaker, spluttering stream, and she worked quickly to spread her legs again and allow her sodden tail to wag freely behind her as with a groan she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, yanking them and her boyshorts halfway down her thighs before giving in completely. With a loud moan, nearly a howl, she tipped her head back and allowed her urine to flow freely into her lowered clothing, soaking through whatever parts had managed to escape the deluge before, and instinctively brought a hand down to toy with herself through her unstoppable spray.

Watching the video back later, she would notice the specifics of her actions that hadn’t even entered her mind at the time – the spreading of her lips to show off, and then to adjust the trajectory of the torrent so it would strike her phone’s waterproof casing for a moment, and the wiggling of her hips to help her puddle cover a slightly broader area. But mostly she was on video alternating between playing with her most sensitive part and blocking the free flow of her urine with her hand as she inserted various amounts of fingers into herself. It was hard to distinguish her fluids just from watching, but there certainly seemed to be plenty of both kinds – or, at least, the Claire on video seemed to be immensely satisfied, and was clearly having a lot of trouble maintaining her position on weak, quivering legs.

The last thing she filmed was her stream running dry, fading away to a trickle and some errant spurts before at last being reduced to merely the moisture still clinging to her fur falling in little droplets, and only a brief aftermath. Once she stopped relieving herself, she was panting heavily and stayed kneeling as she was for just long enough to pull her underwear and pants up again, zipping up her jeans but leaving the buttons still undone after trying and failing to fasten the one on the front. Then she fell forward onto all fours and grabbed her phone, moving it around to hopefully get a good view of the extent of her puddle, then capturing herself weakly smiling and waving at the camera. Her immediate collapse afterwards was not filmed, and for quite some time she remained lying in her puddle, breathing heavily and staring blankly at the long-forgotten television and whatever movie she was supposed to be watching.


	21. Wetting a swimsuit

“This is ridiculous.”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re having second thoughts, after we drove all the way here.”

“Well, yeah, because I only just now really realize how dumb of an idea this is.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to try new things. This is new things. And it’s not like it’s anything dangerous or _actually_ stupid.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Psh, you’ll get over it. Besides, if you just act normal you’re not really gonna draw any attention to yourself. Nobody will notice.”

“Oh, come on, I don’t look _that much_ like a boy, do I?” Emily tugged at the collar of her shirt and looked down. “I mean, I know there’s not a whole lot to look at here, but… Still.”

Her friend Rachel, sitting in the driver’s seat to her left, looked over at her with a shrug. “Sure, up close it’s pretty obvious, but from a distance, it’s like I said. Trust me. Just stay cool and don’t do anything weird, and nobody’s gonna think something’s up.”

“But… The hair would kinda give it away, wouldn’t it? You don’t really see guys styling their hair like this…”

“Sure you do. Maybe not… _exactly_ like that, but there’s lots of guys that go for the curtains-and-ponytail look you’ve got going on. Usually shorter in the front, sure, but it’ll be fine.”

Emily held her head in one hand for a moment, eventually speaking up with a groan. “Fine. Screw it. You’re never gonna stop bugging me about this, so let’s just get it over with.” Pulling her shirt off and bunching it up in her hands, she turned to look out the window and added, “I’m so gonna regret this, aren’t I?”

“Only one way to find out,” Rachel said as she opened her door and stepped out. “So come on.”

With a sigh, Emily got out of the car herself, leaving her shirt behind and cautiously looking around to ensure that she wasn’t being gawked at. Her slim, athletic body had drawn a lot of eyes all throughout high school, but now there was much more to see with her only coverings being sandals and an old pair of swim trunks she’d acquired from her boyfriend.

Finding nobody so much as passing by, she took a deep breath and tried to look natural as she walked around Rachel’s car so they could both head down to the beach, pretending to be a normal couple enjoying a day off.

With her eyes focused on the path ahead, Emily tried not to worry too much about the fact that this was anything but normal, choosing instead to hope that she wasn’t drawing attention to her half-dressed self. And that Rachel wouldn’t catch too many eyes either, considering that she was only wearing a bikini with a short loose skirt and fully-unbuttoned shirt. Typical beachwear, sure, and on its own nothing particularly special to look at… But surely people would find her curves to be worth checking out – Emily’s appearance had always been fairly popular in her experience, after all, and Rachel was of a similar build but with quite a bit more of what boys _actually_ seemed to be interested in.

So hopefully Emily could do a good enough job at pretending that she wasn’t a topless girl that people looking her way because of her friend wouldn’t notice how exposed she was. Rachel seemed to be leading her onwards through the sand just yards away from the nearest people, so there would certainly be plenty of eyes on them as they wandered around.

“See, this isn’t so bad, is it?” Rachel reached out to pat Emily on the back as they kept walking.

“Easy for you to say,” Emily replied. “You’re not half naked.”

“Will you stop worrying about that? Nobody’s noticed yet, have they?” She waited for Emily to shake her head before continuing. “And nobody’s _going to_ if you don’t make a scene. Just chill and it’ll be fine. All we’re gonna do is go find somewhere quiet to get you that picture you said Leon wanted, and then head right back.”

“Good. I still think this is crazy, but if it won’t take too long…”

Rachel looked over at her with a skeptical expression. “It was _your_ crazy idea.”

“Yeah, and nobody tried to talk me out of it. Shit, everyone _encouraged_ it.”

“Well I thought it might be fun. And, y’know, it doesn’t really take a genius to figure out why Leon was on board with this…”

“He could have seen the same thing in private if he just asked,” Emily muttered.

“Maybe, but going out in public like this is what makes it exciting.”

“I guess.” Then Emily was silent for several minutes, focusing mainly on not looking too nervous as the two girls walked through the sand. She spoke up again once she noticed another reason to be uncomfortable. “Hey, you know if there’s a bathroom around here somewhere?”

“Uh, yeah, right over there,” Rachel said, at first straight-faced as she pointed over to the ocean before breaking down and chuckling instead.

But Emily shook her head. “No way. Not walking past all those people like this just to pee.”

“Well then I think there’s something up ahead here. Probably gonna be plenty of people around there too, though.”

Emily groaned and stopped walking. “Dammit. Fine,” she said, holding out one hand. “Just gimme my shirt and I guess I’ll go in the water.”

“I don’t have your shirt.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you must have left it in the car, I guess.”

With a sigh, Emily held her head in her hands for a moment. “So, what, then? I don’t figure we’d be able to go back and get it.”

Rachel shrugged. “It’d take a bit of time, yeah, and I’m sure you don’t want to spend any longer doing this than you have to. Come on,” she said, once again patting Emily on the back to resume the walk. “We’ll figure something out.”

Emily said nothing more, again focusing on suppressing any signs of her discomfort, especially now that her bladder was sending clear signals that it wanted to be emptied. Fortunately they weren’t particularly urgent signals, but with everything else already making her nervous she would still need to resolve the situation before very long.

The opportunity to do so presented itself after only a few more minutes, when Rachel stopped and pointed out a building visible on the other side of the nearby dunes. “That’s the bathrooms if you wanna give that a try.”

“Might as well, I guess,” Emily said, straining to peek over or around the mass of sand separating her and the area around the bathrooms. “As long as they’re not too packed. Don’t want too many people seeing this.”

Rachel nodded and followed along as Emily started working her way over in that direction. “Speaking of which, have you got a plan made up yet?”

“What do you mean, a plan?”

“Well I doubt there’s not going to be _any_ people there, and since the whole point of doing this shorts thing is to look like a boy, it might get a little weird.”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah,” Rachel said with a little shrug. “I mean, if you don’t want to draw too much attention to yourself, I’d think you’d wanna do your best to blend in.”

Emily put a hand to her head and groaned. “Oh, God, I hadn’t even thought of that.” With a sigh, she added, “We’ll just see how many people are around.”

So they worked their way over to the boardwalk running alongside various shops and the restroom building, and Emily sighed when she saw that there were no lines to get inside, despite the moderate amount of people milling about. At least she wouldn’t have the awkward experience of using a bathroom full of people.

“Looks like it’s the men’s for you, then,” Rachel said nonchalantly. “If you don’t want people staring.”

“Guess so.” With a sigh, Emily glanced over at Rachel. “You’ll be waiting outside, right?”

“I’ll keep a bit of a distance so it doesn’t look weird, but yeah.”

“Good,” Emily said as she started walking towards the bathroom, trying to keep her nerves from unsettling her stride and hoping that her racing heart wasn’t obvious. She noticed a few people looking at her along the way, but none of them seemed to be interested for more than just a moment to register her presence, and there was nobody to stop her from walking right into the men’s room as if all were normal.

She was able to relax a little bit once she was inside, seeing nobody else and convincing herself that there was nothing to worry about, because it would be easy enough to pretend that she hadn’t gone into the wrong bathroom.

Until she actually _tried_ the stalls, finding both of them to be occupied. Waiting for one to open up was immediately dismissed as an option if she still wanted to go mostly unnoticed, leaving very little available to her. Maybe she could just walk right out and find somewhere to hide in the sand instead, but her bladder was especially eager for the relief it knew to be at hand, so she doubted her ability to hold on for very much longer despite the fact that she wasn’t especially full.

So she reluctantly approached one of the urinals instead, already regretting her decisions even before she had actually done anything.

Once she was standing where she needed to be, she looked around before pulling down on the front of her shorts, at the same time leaning a little forward and getting as close to her target as possible to hopefully minimize the visibility of her anatomy.

Then she focused downwards, keeping an eye on her hands as one held her shorts down and the other went down to try and aim properly. Having no experience whatsoever with what she was trying to do, Emily relied on guesswork as with two fingers she spread her lips, moving those fingers to what _felt like_ the right position before convincing herself to relax and let go…

… Only to see a weak stream falling from between her legs to get absorbed by the inside of her shorts. In a panic she pressed her thighs together to stop the stream, prompting a complaint from her bladder as it was denied the relief she had promised. She used the moment of control to adjust herself, and when she let go again her stream went a little farther forward, but still ended within her shorts, prompting her to hastily continue trying to correct her aim while she peed.

In a few seconds she was able to aim well enough to get some pee directly on the floor rather than in her shorts, and was now certain that she knew how exactly to correct her positioning.

But before she could use that knowledge, the sound of a toilet flushing made her tense up, weakening her stream to once again fall directly downwards as, without thinking, she rushed to pull her shorts back up and tried to cut her relief off entirely as she stepped away from the urinal and turned to leave before anyone could see the puddles she had made and associate them directly with her.

She could feel that her legs were wet and only getting wetter as she speed-walked outside, feeling little warm trails down the inside of her thighs as she looked around for somewhere to properly take care of what her bladder was already trying to do for her.

The only thing resembling cover she could find was a drinking fountain off to the side, between the bathrooms and the next building, so she headed for it before she had a chance to register how bad of an idea everything was.

Quickly positioning herself so that the fountain could at least partially shield her from the view of people walking past, Emily tried to act normal as she spread her legs, pressed on the button to activate the fountain, and bent over to drink while simultaneously releasing whatever hold she still had on her bladder. She was certain that her face was red enough to look sunburnt, but still she tried not to anything that might seem particularly suspicious.

When she glanced upwards to see if anyone was paying attention to her, she noticed Rachel approaching and seemingly very quickly catching on to what was happening – without a word, Rachel went over to the adjacent mini-shower used for foot-washing, and ran some water over her feet to cover up Emily’s splashing.

Fortunately, Emily ran dry fairly quickly, being able to step away from the water fountain not even half a minute after she started drinking from it. Her face was still red as she got herself away from her puddle and nearer to Rachel.

“Yeah I think I’ve had about enough of this,” she said, plainly but quickly.

“Me too,” Rachel said with a nod. “But just hold on _one_ minute,” she added as she pulled her phone from her pocket, holding it up and moving so that she had a view of Emily facing her with the populated boardwalk in the background. “You did promise your man a picture, so smile for the camera.”

Emily’s response was to quietly and nervously put one hand behind her back, hold up the other with two fingers raised in a narrow V-shape, and bite her lip as she looked away with a crooked smile.

The emulated sound of a camera’s shutter could be heard over the chatter in the background, then Rachel took a moment to check the picture before putting her phone away with a satisfied smile and a nod. “There you go. You want me to send that to him directly, or would it be better coming from you?”

“I don’t think right now is the best time for this.”

“Yeah, you’re right, we can sort it out in the car. And, hey,” Rachel playfully hit Emily in the shoulder as they both set off in the direction they’d come from. “All things considered this went pretty well, didn’t it? I bet you actually kinda liked it.”

“Uh…”

“And I bet Leon’s gonna try to get you to do it again for him, so really this was just a good test run, wouldn’t you say?”

“I mean, I guess so… And, well, now I know I’m gonna have to use the bathroom _before_ taking my shirt off if I’m gonna do this again.”


	22. Desperate during a fight

“Aaaand you’re dead.” Cel stepped back, taking a few deep breaths through her mouth as she allowed her opponent to recover from the strike she’d delivered to his heart. “You’re too slow on the windup, Grace. I saw that coming a mile away.”

“An’ yet somehow,” the defeated man said as he set down his wooden sword. “I jus’ _know_ y’would’ve found some fault wi’that lunge even if it’d’ve been faster.” He made his way over to a nearby bench, taking a seat and, just a moment later, a cup of water offered by a very helpful young man. “I was already dead when y’blocked that low slash. That last hit o’yours was ‘nevitable.”

Cel nodded, set her own weapon aside, and retrieved some water for herself from the table on her side of the field. “Hey, you never know what could have happened if you were just a bit quicker there.” After taking a hefty drink, she chuckled and added, “Maybe we’d have been able to kill each other. You would’ve been awfully close to my neck there if I hadn’t knocked your sword away in time.”

“I’d still be dead though.”

“Yeah, but at least if this were the real thing you wouldn’t have your crown stolen.” Putting a hand to her chin and thinking for a moment, Cel then said, “Actually, how _would_ that work? Say someone _does_ come for the Crown, and you manage to kill each other. Who does it go to then? Your heir? His? Should be _his_ , right?” She shook her head and took another sip of water. “Your laws are weird.”

The High King nodded, swirling his drink in his hand as he spoke. "It’d go to the challenger, yeah. Nuffin’ in th’laws sayin’ you gotta _survive_ the duel. S’long’s the High King _doesn’t_ , Crown passes t’the victor. Or, in this case, his family, I ‘spose.”

“Which _means_ ,” Cel said energetically. “Ya gotta practice more. Gotta stop dying, Grace. I worked _way_ too hard getting here to lose everything just because someone came and lobbed your head off.” Downing what remained of her water, she continued, “Someone could come up and force you into one of these duels at any moment. I need to know that when that happens, you’ll be ready. You’ve got a future to think about. You’ve got a bloodline to preserve. I can’t just let you get yourself killed and throw away _both_ of our futures like that.”

“So I need yer permission t’die now, do I?” High King Zacarius raised an eyebrow and spoke with a lightly-mocking tone.

“Yeah, pretty much. You and me, we’re… our lives…” While she searched for the right words, Cel gestured back and forth with her hands. “We’re… Connected, you know? I can’t afford to lose you.”

“Y’won’t,” the High King said as he rose to his feet.

Cel retrieved her weapon, a cruciform staff designed to emulate the unusual spear she normally used. “We’ll see,” she said, waiting for Zacarius to pick up his sword and assume a defensive stance.

Then she surged forwards, and knowing that a lunging attack would be expected from such a charge, instead swung her weapon horizontally to bypass the High King’s guard and hit him in the side.

He responded by grabbing the Queen’s staff before she could pull it away, tugging on it to trip her up and stepping aside to deliver a strike to her back with the pommel of his wooden sword.

Letting out a quiet grunt in response to the blunt force she could feel even through her thick sparring gambeson, she quickly found her footing again and spun around just as Zacarius was preparing another attack, connecting her staff with the side of his head. He moved with the blow before correcting himself, but showed no signs of any pain resulting from the hit – it was is right cheek that had been struck, and that was one of the areas most heavily-protected by his sparring gear due to his total lack of feeling on that side of his head.

“Li’l lower an’ I’d’ve been done for there,” he said calmly as he raised his sword to push Cel’s staff aside before stabbing at her, only to have her respond equally, stepping back and knocking his sword away to return the favor.

He stepped aside to avoid the jab, then kept his sword in a high guard as Cel stepped back and the two carefully moved in a wide circle, with the Queen holding out her staff to keep Zacarius within her reach and herself outside of his.

“You know, I really ought to learn how to use a sword,” she commented. “Maybe then this’d be a fair fight.” Then she began stepping forward, jabbing repeatedly at Zacarius while he continually stepped backwards and parried each strike until she stopped momentarily. When she swung again, he was gone, having disappeared in a cloud of dust, and just as soon as she registered what had happened, she felt a hand on her shoulder, a wooden sword being held up to her neck, and a body pressing against hers from behind.

The High King soon released her, giving her a little shove forwards and putting on as much of a grin as he could with half of his face covered. “Real fight ain’t fair an’ you know it,” he said.

“Oh, you _really_ wanna use magic? As if I wasn’t _already_ kicking your ass hard enough.” Cel turned to face him again, holding her staff upright with one hand and resting the other on her hip.

“If th’point’s to prepare for a crown duel,” Zacarius said with a shrug. “Gotta use magic. Can’t survive a real battle wi’out it.”

Cel held up her hand and gave a little unsteady nod, speaking with a hint of humor in her voice. “As you wish, Grace. I’ll try to limit myself to fire magic so you can keep up.”

Zacarius simply sighed in response as he got into position, waited for Cel to show that she was ready as well, then sprang into action at the earliest opportunity. He pulled his sword back to near his left shoulder, then ran a hand along its “blade” to give it a flaming aura, and with a quick horizontal slash that aura left the sword as a wave of fire towards Cel, only for her to simply reach out with one hand and absorb it.

She responded by taking hold of the cross near the top of her pretend-spear and thrusting upwards as she took a step forward, creating a pillar of fire that Zacarius was only barely able to jump away from.

His own retaliation came in the form of using his magic to propel himself forwards to take a swing at Cel, steadying himself to try again when she stepped out of the way, and yet again when she blocked the first attempt.

After parrying the second attempt as well, Cel held her staff horizontally with both hands and shoved the High King backwards, then using a hand to throw some fire at his feet to get him to back up further before following up with a lunge that he deflected.

He jumped even further back afterwards, then raised his left hand and snapped his fingers to produce a spark. A quick forward lunge turned the spark into a bolt of lightning with a thunderous noise, and only a moment later Cel had caught the energy in her outstretched hand, throwing it to the ground with a shocked expression on her face, causing another clap of thunder as it left her as well.

With an annoyed tone she called out, “I think lightning’s a little excessive for a sparring match!”

“Was just a li’l shock,” the High King replied. “Nuffin’ really dangerous.”

Cel sighed. “Well, either way, I need a minute to… breathe. Didn’t think you’d start using lightning.” In truth, she was fine – a little singed from the sudden influx of so much energy, perhaps, but still feeling as eager as ever to continue the practice fight. No, she had to pause to control an unforeseen side effect of redirecting that attack.

Evidently she had lost track of time while she and her husband honed their combat skills, and hadn’t been keeping track of her water intake between fights. Up until now she hadn’t felt any of the natural effects of such things, but the shock seemed to overpower her adrenaline, and without that rush of fighting energy suppressing her less-important feelings, it was now very clear to her that she rather urgently needed to urinate, and had for some time.

But the important thing was that she was still in control, and didn’t need to abandon the fight to deal with her bladder just yet – there would never be a chance to do so in a _real_ battle anyways, so pushing on despite her needs now would ensure that she could if she ever found herself in a proper fight again.

So she took a deep breath, nodded at Zacarius to confirm that she was ready to continue, then threw herself right back into the action with a one-handed thrust from her spear to shoot a fireball in the High King’s general direction.

He, of course, dodged it cleanly and apparently effortlessly, responding with a swing of his practice sword to send out a fire wave of his own. So she held her staff up in front of her to deflect the spell, then momentarily crouched to wave her arm and create lines of fire on the ground to try to limit where Zacarius would be able to step. When she stood up again, she vanished and reappeared within the little ring she’d made around the High King.

But he immediately recognized what she was trying to do, and turned around just in time to deflect a strike from the Queen that had materialized behind him, following up with a successful strike to her side and preparing another that she was able to block before disappearing from his reach again.

She was kneeling when she reappeared this time, as far away from the ring around Zacarius as her staff was long, and took a moment to press with one hand against the multi-layered cloth between her legs. Teleporting had taken a bit of a toll on her full bladder, and she needed to be certain that she would remain in control after so casually using such advanced magic.

Considering she was still in the middle of a fight, though, Cel didn’t have more than a second to confirm that everything was alright before she had to stand and brace herself for further retaliation. She groaned as a mass of energy hit her, Zacarius having taken the lines of fire on the ground for himself, collecting them into a single fireball to throw at Cel.

She held her staff out defensively as the High King followed up with a charge, moving her staff aside with his sword and nearly crashing into her to elbow her in the gut, at which point he stepped back and she doubled over.

The strike itself hadn’t hurt very much, but considering _where_ she had been hit… She had a hand once again between her legs as she used the other hand to swipe at Zacarius’s feet with her staff, hooking the cross around one ankle and pulling as he tried to move.

When he hit the ground, Cel straightened up and corrected her stance, keeping her legs apart and both hands on her weapon despite her desire to try to physically suppress her need to relieve herself. As Zacarius tried to rise, Cel forced him back down with her foot, but just as she was getting her staff into position to decisively win the sparring round, she too fell to the ground. The Queen landed on her back, grunting in response to not only the pain of suddenly hitting the dirt, but also the wild movements of her urine within her bladder as the High King pulled on her foot to remove it from beneath her.

With Cel stunned for a moment to keep herself in control, Zacarius had time to get back on his feet and approach the fallen Queen. She only fully recovered from the confusion of suddenly becoming horizontal – and the stress that put on her bladder – once Zacarius was looming over her, ready to end the duel in his favor. Thinking quickly, she brought her knees up to her chest and knocked the High King away with a hefty kick, then carried on to jump up to stand again.

As she retrieved her dropped staff and returned to a defensive stance, she hoped that the fight wouldn’t last too much longer – balling herself up like that and moving as she had done had fiercely jostled her bladder, and it was starting to feel like she didn’t have very much time left. Sure, she could have just let herself be defeated while lying on the ground, and been on her way to a bathroom by now, but allowing her husband such an easy victory wouldn’t be fair to him – for as much as she wanted to be done soon so she could relieve herself, her desire to see the fight through _properly_ took priority.

When she looked over at Zacarius to consider what gaps in his defenses she might have been most able to exploit to finish the sparring session as quickly as possible, she saw him with a hand over his ribs and a grimace on his face for just a moment before giving his body a little shake and emitting embers in the process. It seemed she had done some serious damage, but fortunately it appeared to not be anything that a little magical healing couldn’t fix.

Indeed, the High King looked as vigorous as ever as he moved towards Cel, getting close enough to touch the wooden blade of his sword to the end of Cel’s pretend spear. For a moment they both just looked at each other, considering their options, and they both seemed to make a decision simultaneously. Cel stepped forward to deliver a thrusting attack, but at the very same instant Zacarius leapt aside and threw out a handful of fireballs, causing Cel to stumble backwards. Once she realized what he was doing, she held up a flaming hand, but by then it was too late.

Before she could properly cast anything, High King Zacarius took hold of the Queen’s hand to extinguish it, and a moment later she fell to her knees after getting struck in the back. When she felt the wood of his training sword resting against the back of her neck, she looked up at him to see a cocky smile and a gleam in his eye.

“How’s’at for not dyin’?” He brought his sword away from Cel and cast it aside, immediately afterwards removing his padded headgear and exposing the damaged side of his face. Then he held out a hand. “Need some help there?”

With a sigh Cel took hold of his hand and allowed herself to be dragged to her feet, letting out a quiet discomforted noise as the rough handling yet again shook up her bladder. Now that the fight was over, she stood with her legs pressed together as she looked for a way to excuse herself without making the situation awkward. “Uh, that was… That was kind of impressive, I have to say.” She removed her own helmet and simply dropped it to the ground at her feet.

“Is it?” Zacarius brought a hand up to his good cheek. “I just beat th’mos’ powerful mage t’ever have lived. Tha’s a bit more’n’ impressive, innit?”

“Well, I don’t know if I would word it like that… But-“

“Ah, jus’ teasin’,” the High King said, unaware that he had cut Cel off. “Anyway, wha’ now? ‘bout time for a good meal, y’think?”

“Maybe,” Cel said as she subtly rocked back and forth on her heels. “But, uh, there’s something I need to do first, so you just go on ahead and I’ll catch up.”

Zacarius raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh, okay? Sure.” He shrugged, and Cel disappeared from his sight.

When she rematerialized, she was inside the castle, within the bedchambers reserved for herself and her husband, kneeling with a hand pressed between her legs. She groaned as she tried to ease the pressure through such thick fabric, staying in her position for a little while trying to recover from the strain of a mid-range jump when she was already so full.

She shut her eyes, clenched her teeth, and groaned as she felt a warm patch appear within her clothing, clutching harder but ineffectually with the hand grabbing at her pants. At least she was totally private – this wasn’t exactly her first choice for an emergency teleportation destination, but nobody would ever be in the royal bedchambers if the royalty themselves were not, so it was the one place she knew for sure would be devoid of human life.

Forcing herself to stand, Cel felt the warmth between her legs spread for a moment and she started hurriedly fiddling with the various ties keeping her sparring clothes in place. And while she tugged at what seemed like a million different knots, she lamented the fact that she needed to wear pants to a weapons-based sparring match. Had it been a fistfight or an exclusively-magical duel, she would have been able to wear her preferred set of activewear: a sleeveless tunic and skirt, and no more. Then all she would have to do to relieve herself would be to get her skirt and underwear out of the way, instead of having to bother with unwieldy things like _pants_. And this protective gear was even worse than her Council uniform trousers…

But everything was untied just in time for another leak to break through her hold, and she rushed to remove the multi-layered cloth covering her legs, ending up pulling down both the regular pants she was wearing underneath and her panties alongside, leaving all of her bottomwear on the floor as she took a step back and pressed her thighs together. She was sure she looked ridiculous – a grown woman biting her lip and holding her crotch, wearing nothing but a gambeson and rubbing her legs against each other – but with nobody around to see she only had to worry about relieving herself.

At first she tightened the grip she had between her legs as she crouched down to reach under the massive bed with the hand that wasn’t getting little droplets on it, then lowered her head to the carpeted floor to look around for what she hadn’t been able to find, only to discover that it wasn’t even there at all. For a moment she panicked, but when she got back up to her feet and looked around the room she calmed down again. She had simply forgotten that her opulent bedroom lacked a chamberpot because it had a proper toilet already available, through a door that she had at first dismissed as merely a closet.

So Cel rushed for that door, threw it open, and silently rejoiced as she discovered that it was indeed not a closet, quickly turning around and backing up to seat herself on the toilet, not even bothering to close the door as she released her bladder with a deep, heavy sigh. With her legs open as they were, she could clearly hear the hissing of her urine leaving her body in a thick stream, but not any sounds of it striking anything, not even dirt.

And, oddly enough, she found that a little comforting. She was sitting on a simple wooden bench, urinating through a hole leading directly to the open air, her waters flowing down to nourish the plants at the foot of the castle. Cel had used much more advanced toilets before, experimental ones used at the Academy and fed with pipes so they would always have a little water in them, but there was something about the simpler, more traditional amenities of her castle home that just felt _right_. She was the Commonwealth Queen, wife of the ruler of all the Fifteen Kingdoms, and despite the incomprehensible luxuries that typically surrounded her, she still answered the call of nature exactly how she had done it in her humble monastic days.

She sighed again as she continued to relieve herself, not just of urine but of all the stress and confusion that came with waking up every day to a life she didn’t understand. But at least she understood her bladder – the one thing that never changed for her, the one need that would never have an elegant solution, and the thing that kept her coming back to the wooden seats and iron pots that she knew so well and would always be around no matter how decorated the rest of her surroundings were.

When her stream tapered off at last, Cel remained seated for a while, her hands on her legs as she took a few moments to simply shut her eyes and breathe, and only once she was finally ready to leave the familiarity of the toilet behind did she get up to remove the remainder of her clothes and change into something more comfortable.


	23. Desperate on a boat

It was becoming apparent to Azhani that there were a few things about maritime travel that she had overlooked. Most of them revolved around the fact that, though she had tucked herself away into a quiet corner of the cargo hold and settled in for the ride, she wasn’t supposed to be on this ship at all.

Sneaking aboard had been easy enough, though, and with her small frame and dark pelt there were plenty of poorly-lit spots for her to disappear into. She had even scraped together some food and drink to bring with her so she wouldn’t need to move around too much or worry about anyone noticing vanishing provisions.

But as it turned out, the real concern wouldn’t be with her removing anything from the ship – no, right now, Azhani was most worried that she would be caught because of her _adding_ something to the ship. Sure, it was a boat and it was meant to get wet, but Azhani had only come aboard to get herself a little way down the Niben, and for as broad as that river was there wouldn’t be very much splashing to cover up any unusual puddles on deck. And there certainly wouldn’t be any way to explain the appearance of puddles _below_ deck.

She really should have thought about that _before_ stowing away on a full-day voyage down the river. Now she was stuck hiding behind a bunch of crates in some dusty corner of a ship, unable to do anything about the vessel’s movements shaking up her full bladder.

So Azhani sat alone in the dark, curled up and breathing deeply but quietly with legs crossed and hands kneading at her crotch through her pants to try to minimize the effects of endless motion. She could hear some chatter from not too far away, so for the moment laying there and trying to soothe her aching bladder was all she could do. It was too dangerous to try and get up to look for a place to relieve herself – there would surely be a bucket somewhere nearby, or else a barrel that Azhani could open up and pour some old water into without anyone noticing, but if there were people around she couldn’t even take the chance to find out. Hopefully they would clear out before too long.

Maybe it was even late enough in the day that they’d be going to sleep soon, but something about how loud they were being made Azhani strongly doubt that things were going to settle down within any reasonable timeframe.

Somehow, she was going to have to find a way to covertly empty her bladder while staying hidden and not leaving behind a mess that would inevitably get discovered even if she didn’t have to sit in it. But would that even be possible? She didn’t have very much space to move around in, and she certainly couldn’t get up to go somewhere else, and even the containers immediately around her would require her to become far too visible were she to try popping one open and perching herself on the edge.

That didn’t leave her with very much in the way of options. If she didn’t want to get wet, she’d have to risk exposing herself to, if nothing else, find some other corner that could serve as her bathroom for the duration of the journey.

But even so, she still wasn’t too keen on doing anything dangerous while she could hear people that were likely close enough to spot her – certainly close enough to _hear_ her as well, at least. So Azhani committed herself to balling up, clutching herself between her legs, and lashing her tail as she tried to quietly fight through the pressure for at least a little while.

It was hard to tell exactly how much time was passing while she kept herself like that, but the growing weight in her belly was enough to gauge that those people she could hear seemed to be set on sticking around – and seeing less and less light filtering into the hold confirmed to Azhani that they were sticking around for much too long.

And even over so many hours, she still couldn’t resist getting into the water she had brought along. Fortunately, since she hadn’t brought very much, she was keeping it strictly rationed and so took in no more than a mouthful, but with her bladder already full even that little bit of extra liquid was more than enough to upset her. But she didn’t have any choice – no matter how much water was already inside her, if she got thirsty, she would have to drink, and no matter how much her body complained she would just have to keep holding it in even as she added to her burden.

There was nothing else she could do. She just had to keep her mouth shut and hold it. Azhani had the better part of a day’s worth of urine within her, waiting to come out, and she just had to _hold it in_ until the right opportunity presented itself. There would be no relief for her until then, no matter how stretched-out her belly got, or how much it ached to keep herself sealed. No matter how dire her situation got, she knew that if she didn’t wait then things would only get worse.

Fortunately, the fading daylight gave her hope – as the hours passed and her desperate, agonized writhing intensified, her surroundings grew darker, and though those sailors never quieted down, they were also being kind enough to never bring a lantern near Azhani’s hiding place.

So, though the pressure only ever grew, she could see relief at hand. In preparation, she moved to sit on her knees, biting hard into one arm to silence her groans as the shift in position sparked agonizing sloshing within her heavy, bulging bladder. Then, keeping her teeth clenched and taking every breath as a quiet hiss, she tucked her tail between her legs to pull it up tightly against her groin. She growled from the pain of having such a sensitive appendage handled so forcefully, but in truth the discomfort was a welcome relief from being overwhelmed by the anguish of a critically-urgent need to urinate.

She shifted her hips back and forth to grind against her own tail as she waited, growling and whimpering as the pressure continued to build and the darkness of a moonless night set in – only reaffirming Azhani’s long-held superstition that her birth moons were her good-luck charm, with the two new moons tonight promising relief in such a precarious situation.

The chatter she could hear never stopped, and indeed only seemed to intensify as more sailors came belowdecks to get drunk and rowdy, but that mattered less and less as her bladder approached capacity and the chance to empty it drew nearer – and it certainly knew that it would get what it wanted soon, with Azhani feeling her tail getting saturated as she lost dribbles and spurts waiting for the right time.

The right time, coincidentally, happened to come around at the same time as a hissing surge of piss broke free and streamed through Azhani’s pants and tail to splatter against the wooden floor for a full second. She was so thoroughly convinced that the perfect opportunity had presented itself just then that she let go of her tail, pressed forcefully against her lips through her pants with both hands, and forced herself up to her toes, sucking in air through her teeth and accidentally letting another spurt loose to disappear into the fur on her inner thigh.

Once she was standing, hunched over and constantly moving her legs, she quickly scanned the area around herself, peering through the darkness to identify her makeshift toilet. There was a hunger in her eyes as they settled on a barrel that, while not wholly open, was obviously not sealed either, as if intended to be accessed repeatedly. She didn’t know or care what was in it, and there was only one thought, one question, on her mind as she squirmed her way out of cover and over to the container – could she go to the bathroom in it? She wasn’t expecting an actual answer, considering that she was dead-set on doing it anyways, or else making a splash on the floor right next to it if she couldn’t get herself settled on top.

At the very least, when she reached the barrel with only a few more leaks dripping through her fingers, she was able to cross her legs, pull both hands away from her groin to remove the lid, and quickly inspect the barrel’s contents. A momentary glance showed her that it was full of some kind of liquid – what exactly, she couldn’t identify even with her Nighteye – and that was more than enough for her purposes.

So she hurried to pull her pants down to her knees, dribbling a little down her legs as she did so, then spun around, hiked up her tail, and reached back to pull herself up. Her bladder gave out a moment before she was ready, and the first jet of her relief struck the floor and edge of the barrel, but soon enough she was positioned to shoot a heavy stream directly into the liquid below her with a heavy sigh and… loud splashing. _Very_ loud splashing.

Acting quickly, before she could get too absorbed in the feeling of emptying her bladder, she adjusted herself to lower her rump. The barrel was full enough already that she could without issue bring herself low enough to pee directly into whatever fluid was in the container, slightly submerging herself and allowing herself to fully relax as her new position minimized the noises she would make. And so with eyelids fluttering she once again sighed deeply, gently swinging her legs like a cub celebrating getting to the toilet on time – after all, that was essentially what she was doing, only as a grown woman.

A grown woman, stowing away on a ship down the Niben, peeing into a barrel of probably-water because she hadn’t had the foresight to bring something with her for relief and couldn’t hold it long enough to find something more appropriate – only once her stream started to taper off did she realize that she had probably just contaminated the only source of drinking water she would have access to outside of the little bit she had rationed. Had she been in less of a hurry, perhaps she could have found a proper bucket or pot to do her business in.

But none of that mattered. Azhani took a deep breath when she felt her relief come to an end, then lifted herself up, gave her rear end a little shake to clear away the moisture, then hopped back to the ground while pulling her clothes up to their correct place. Then, very calmly, she replaced the lid on her toilet-barrel and made her way back into hiding, using her feet to wipe up whatever droplets she’d left behind so that she couldn’t be traced. If she was lucky, those sailors would wake up hungover in the morning and blame one of their own for pissing in the drinking water.


	24. Desperate while camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is an adaptation of events that occurred in a D&D campaign. Dialogue was taken from the chatlogs and each character's dialogue was written by their player - only a little bit of the dialogue was edited to fit the story format, but I am not otherwise responsible for the content of conversations between party members.
> 
> The players associated with each character presently wish to remain anonymous.

“What do you think’ll happen if we actually find that dragon camp? Are they all like those ones we fought?” Half-elf ranger Thia spoke up to break what had been a momentary silence, swirling the drink she had in hand and looking over at her companions huddled around the campfire.

“Hopefully it’s in another cave we can destroy,” Sheaa the necromancer mused quietly.

“I think actual dragons are way worse…” Vivianna’s squirrely tail twitched as she spoke “At least, that’s what Lizard-lady keeps saying,” she said, looking over her back at the scaled soldier resting under a tree some distance away.

“Yeah, but even without those, just the human-y ones, like her,” Thia said, nodding over in the same direction. “… are bad. Bad enough.”

Vivi nodded. “Yeah, we might need way more training to take on real dragons.”

“We’d need more training to take on _any_ of them,” Thia said. “One of the little ones almost set a bunch of people on fire, what would seven of them do?”

“I don’t think we could take seven of them. We’ll need to be careful and maybe not stand so close to each other when fighting them.”

“Yeah, I’ll never make that mistake again,” the necromancer chimed in.

Then a new voice spoke up, that of a dog-woman wearing a towel. “Those tough ones seemed more like… leaders.”

“Oh, welcome back,” Thia said before looking up and watching with an eyebrow raised as droplets fell from Willow’s hair. “What about their leaders though?”

“Yeah, they put up more of a fight than the mooks, but I think they’re just as much underlings as the rest of them,” Vivianna said.

“The dragons that nearly killed us, they seemed more like leaders.” Willow folded her arms as she proposed her ideas. “Perhaps through better genetics, or just selected to be better, or proving themselves… But they _were_ tougher.”

“Being tough doesn’t necessarily make you a leader,” Sheaa pointed out.

Willow shrugged. “Maybe not, but we’ve killed a couple now… and some were easier.”

“Dragons are weird,” Thia said. “Some places do things that way anyways.”

“I’d say they were more like commanders than leaders,” Vivianna said before taking a quick sip of her own drink. “They’re probably taking orders from people higher than them. I wouldn’t want to rush into meeting their bosses, though.”

“Mhm. Not being dead is nice,” Thia said as she finished what remained in her cup.

Willow struggled to formulate a response. “I just figured that uhh… err, maybe the ah… leader-guys, maybe it works on some… strength hierarchy… Some things do.”

“I’ve heard some ancient dragons could be titanic,” Sheaa commented. “But, anyways, let’s just take our fourth drink here…”

“Fine, four isn’t too bad,” Thia said, turning to Willow and Vivianna, recalling an earlier bout of alcoholism. “How did you two get that bad at _five_?”

“We were drinking stronger stuff,” Vivianna said.

Thia raised an eyebrow. “But less of it.”

“… L-leave me alone,” Willow muttered.

“Sorry.”

“Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“ _Rude_ ,” Thia said, covering her rear with one hand.

“Your hand won’t save you,” Willow proclaimed. “It’ll be… a victim of kickin’ as well!”

“No kicking, that’s cheating!”

“Slaps only,” Vivianna said. “Gotta feel that rumble on your palm. Might cop a squeeze or two on impact…”

“No squeezing either!”

Willow reached out and tapped Thia with her foot. “Kicked…” Then she fell to sit next to Vivianna. “I’m tiiireeeed…”

“I don’t think I’m tall enough for you to sleep on me,” Vivi said as she looked over at Willow.

“… I think I can make it work,” Willow said as she looked Vivi up and down.

“I’m eager to see you try.”

Willow then leaned over quietly, resting with her chest against Vivi’s body.

Then the necromancer suddenly chimed in. “Hey Thia, it’s time for drink five.”

“… Alright, let’s get it over with,” Thia said, holding out her cup so that Sheaa could fill it, then quickly downing its contents.

“So,” Sheaa said as she poured her own drink. “How do you feel?”

“Fine… I think,” Thia said, gently squirming where she sat. “J-jusht one more, right?”

“Yes.”

Vivianna chuckled while the ranger and necromancer spoke to each other. “Thia’s slurring…”

“Hey, h-how are you not moving around like that? Everyone else is falling over, why aren’t you?” Thia cast a suspicious glance over at Sheaa. “It’s cleric magic, isn’t it?”

“Maybe I’m blessed tonight,” Sheaa said with a shrug.

Vivianna, too, looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. “How much must you have drank when we met to be that weird back then?”

“What do you mean? I don’t remember us having alcohol until the last town.”

“There was some,” Thia said. “With the other cleric.” Then she crossed her arms and muttered to herself with a pouty expression. “Dumb other cleric and her dumb wood…”

While they spoke, Willow huffed and pressed herself even closer to Vivianna.

“I kinda like this,” the squirrel-woman muttered to herself. “Er, and, weirdo, what happened when we first met is what made me start calling you that. Getting so drunk you chase ducks and try to extort mayors.”

“I don’t remember extorting that mayor… Or having anything to drink that night,” Sheaa said with her head tilted. “D-did I make myself look like that much of a fool?”

“Yeah, you really did. You were like a whole other person when you sobered up that time,” Vivianna replied.

Willow, meanwhile, groaned and let her head fall into Vivi’s lap. “Urggh…”

Sheaa brought a hand to her face. “Wow, I can’t believe it, I’m so sorry.”

“Eh, at least you’re doing better this time,” Vivianna said before the weight of Willow’s head registered in her mind, and she looked down to see the dog-woman resting on her. “Oh, oh my,” she mumbled, reaching down to scratch behind Willow’s ear, prompting the dog-woman to squirm and roll over onto her back with a little kick of her legs.

“Well… anyways,” Sheaa said, reaching for the bottle. “Thia, it’s time for another drink.”

As the necromancer prepared another set of drinks, Thia winced and bit her lip as the pressure that had been building within her bladder from a night of drinking finally caught up with her and registered itself clearly. Even with her mind clouded by drunkenness, she could feel sharp pangs from within and a pressing desire to get up and go somewhere else before something were to happen to her clothes.

But the sound of wine being poured prompted a leak, a gentle stream starting to flow into Thia’s shorts. “Not again!” she hissed as she fought to untie the drawstring holding up her pants.

Vivianna kept an eye on her, gently petting Willow’s head as she watched Thia loosen the string enough to lift herself off the ground and tug her shorts down her legs to her knees. The half-elf sat down again as what used to be the better part of a bottle of wine trickled down to the ground for a moment before her stream intensified.

Thia sat back panting, her face thoroughly crimson as a forceful stream left her, spraying out in an arc and landing dangerously close to the fire several feet away, and only getting closer as her relief continued. For a solid minute she stayed in that position, urine surging from her and landing in the dirt just short of the firepit, sometimes even spraying some of the wood but never truly managing to snuff out the flames.

And when the last spurts and trickles left her, she let herself fall backwards to lie down in the grass and savor the feeling of it against her flushed skin.

“Six… might be too much,” she said quietly with heavy breaths.

“I… Uh…” The necromantic cleric muttered aimlessly as she stared in awe at the scene before her. “What in the… Was that?”

“Haha… she… peed… hahahahaa,” Willow chuckled weakly, looking up from her place in Vivi’s lap.

“Woah…” Vivianna, meanwhile, was wholly entranced by the event. “That… was… _amazing!_ ”

Sheaa started rocking back and forth once she was able to pull her eyes away from the collapsed half-elf. “Um… Did I win?”

“Thia is out, and I think that was an impressive finish,” Vivianna said, confirming the ranger’s forfeit from their contest. Then she muttered quietly, fumbling with her words and well aware of the Wildman resting in her lap. “Um… I kinda… wanna… Hehe… M-maybe later…”

“’s’nuff wine for now,” Thia mumbled once her heartrate had returned to normal, pushing herself up to her feet and pulling up her shorts before wandering off back to her tent.


	25. Fighting for the toilet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is an adaptation of events that occurred in a D&D campaign. Dialogue was taken from the chatlogs and each character's dialogue was written by their player - only a little bit of the dialogue was edited to fit the story format, but I am not otherwise responsible for the content of conversations between party members.
> 
> Vyola is owned by Dimwitrolo.

“Who’s next?” The voice came from within a little bathroom, the tiefling inside having knocked on the door to address the two women waiting on the other side.

“You fuckin’ done in there?” The disgruntled response from a clearly-impatient half-dragon spoken more as a groan as Vyola created unnecessary delays.

“Yeah, just about,” the tiefling said.

“Then get out.”

“Gee Nora, what’s the rush?” Vyola calmly pulled her shorts back up her legs to where they belonged.

Nora shook her head. “I’ll open that door myself and piss on you if you don’t get out right now.”

“That better be a promise.”

“Yeah,” their human companion chimed in. “Don’t threaten her with a good time.”

Vyola giggled to herself and finally opened the door. “All yours,” she said, poking Nora in the lower belly.

Nora groaned in response, laying a hand on Vyola’s shoulder and giving her a firm shove. In her haste, with her mind clouded by the urgent need to empty her bladder, she didn’t think enough about _where_ she was trying to shove the tiefling, and ended up pushing her back to land on the toilet again.

“Of all the ways to push me, Nora.”

The half-dragon kicked the door shut behind her, glaring at Vyola. “You really want to get pissed on, don’t you?”

“You wouldn’t,” Vyola said, starting to stand up again and shooting Nora a weird look.

“I fucking will.”

Vyola looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but on seeing that Nora was starting to tug her pants downwards and barely noticing a shinier black patch on them, she reached over to yank them back into place. “Oh no you don’t.”

“Fuck outta the way then,” Nora said, trying to move closer to the toilet but still being blocked.

“I need you to move so I can leave!”

“There’s plenty of room for you to just stand up and not be in the way.”

“I am stood up,” Vyola pointed out. “And you’re peeing a little bit.”

“And you’re still in the way,” Nora growled.

“You’re in _my_ way! Pick a direction.”

Nora quietly laid a hand on Vyola’s right shoulder and gave her a push, but once again miscalculated and as she tried to take a step forward she ended up shoving Vyola backwards again.

“Why’d you do that?!”

“I barely know what I’m doing right now, okay, all I know is that I’m gonna piss on something in like two seconds and you definitely have room to get out of the way.” Nora spoke with a hasty grumbling.

“Then why did you push me back?!”

Nora groaned and glared at Vyola. “You were the one blocking the door, alright? It’s your own damn fault you got pushed in here in the first place,” she said, scraping the floor with the claws on her feet.

“I’m trying to leave before you pee on me!”

“Get up and leave then.”

“Okay – which way do I go?”

“Just pick a direction and I’ll sort it out.”

“Err… left,” Vyola said, prompting Nora to take a step to her left and start tugging at her much-damper pants once more. “No, no - I go left,” the tiefling said as she watched the scene unfold.

“It’s the same thing,” Nora grumbled.

“No, I go to your left.”

With a groan Nora tried to take two steps to her right to allow Vyola to pass to her left, but as she did so her eyes widened and she laid a shaking hand on Vyola’s shoulder with a strained gasp.

“… Oh dear… Nora… you’re… you’re, er… Peeing,” Vyola muttered.

“Shut up.” The half-dragon leaned forward with a sigh as her urine trailed down her legs, seeping into the gaps between her scales. “I know.”

Vyola looked down at the floor and took a step back, watching the puddle spread for a little while before speaking up. “You… you done yet?”

“You were in here for twice this long. Of course I’m not.”

“Not even gonna try and use the toilet?”

“I really don’t care anymore,” Nora said, sighing and adding, “I’m blaming you for this.”

“Hey, I tried going left,” the tiefling replied without very much conviction.

Nora simply growled at her. “That _was_ your left.”

“Look,” Vyola said, throwing up her hands. “Finish wetting yourself before you start pointing fingers.”

Then the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard from outside, and the human’s voice rang out from just on the other side of the door. “What’s with all the commotion?”

“Nothing!” Vyola hastily called out.

Nora sighed as her stream sputtered out and died off into a little trickle. Then she reached out and prodded Vyola’s abdomen with one finger. “How’s that for pointing fingers?”

“You said only to do that if I was gonna go lower,” Vyola remarked.

“What are you two doing in there?” The human spoke up again while Nora slid her hand further down, her fingers teasing just beyond Vyola’s waistband.

“O-oh… Uh, we’re, uh... We’re busy,” Vyola said unsteadily, her face turning even an brighter red than normal.

“That more like it?” Nora smirked, blushing heavily herself.

“S-sort of… K-keep going…”


	26. Peeing on the floor

Holly paced nervously back and forth across the living room carpet, biting her lip and slightly hunched over as she tugged at the hem of her shirt.

“He should have been back by now,” she muttered to herself, stopping to rub her silver-furred thighs together for a moment. “Right?”

She glanced over at the television, still on and running some show that she wasn’t paying attention to anymore, and at the nearby clock despite being unable to make sense of the symbols it was displaying. Whatever it said, it certainly felt like it was an hour or two later than when her master would normally get home – and at the moment Holly was paying close attention to every passing _minute_.

Normally a bit of a delay wouldn’t have been much of an issue, but today was no normal day. Before Jason had left for work in the morning, he had left Holly with some special instructions: she had been told that there was some lemonade in the fridge for her, and that he expected to see it all gone when he got back. Not exactly an unusual order for him to give, but certainly not something that happened every day either.

Holly, naturally, went to check on the drinks she’d been provided as soon as Jason left the apartment, finding _three_ generous bottles of her favorite beverage waiting for her to work on throughout the day – and of course she eagerly and dutifully got to work chugging as much of the sweet yellow stuff as she could handle. She had already drained the first two bottles by the time she got hungry around the middle of the day, and the effects had truly started to set in once she sat down with a haphazardly-prepared sandwich and the third bottle.

Her legs were crossed and jiggling as she ate her lunch, and when the sandwich was gone she took her lemonade over to the couch to lie down and absentmindedly drink while watching cartoons for a couple of hours. And by the time the bottle ran dry, she had been lying on her back with one hand between her legs and the other rubbing her firm belly for at least an hour.

The next time she got up, with all three bottles empty and her bladder decidedly full, she had gone simply to fetch another bottle, this one smaller and filled with water, and some snacks before returning to the couch where she sat on her heel with her tail wagging. She nearly seemed to be blissfully unaware of the consequences of drinking so much sugary lemonade, innocently watching her favorite shows while grinding against her foot and sipping on some good cold water without it ever occurring to her that she should relieve herself.

Then again, she probably never considered it because she knew that she couldn’t – she wasn’t toilet-trained, so she needed to wait until her master got home so he could take her for a walk. Holly knew that perfectly well, and she was content to hold it in until she got permission to refresh the markings on her favorite bush in the park.

She remained happily full for a few hours more, simply letting the pressure increase while she waited for Jason to return home and prepare her for their evening walk. Once she had finished her water and snacks, she had graduated from simply pressing her heel against her crotch to vigorously squirming with a hand massaging herself between the legs. At that point, as soon as the episode she had been watching ended, she stood up and stretched, biting her lip with a moan as the pressure in her bladder intensified; and after her stretch, she had crossed her legs and stood wiggling with both hands cradling her bulging tummy. Her moaning and tail-wagging had continued as she looked down at the visible distension her bladder had created, then after a moment decided to go explore the apartment in search of something fun to do.

Of course, Holly had ended up in the bathroom, fawning over herself in the mirror while standing right next to a toilet that she could have used had she been trained differently. So instead of relieving herself as she so clearly needed to, she had instead spent some time teasing herself and getting worked up over her needs, keeping a close eye on the reflection of herself massaging her belly and shifting her weight from side to side. She had only decided she’d had enough when the urgency caught up with her and, leaning against the sink with a hand between her legs, she felt moisture seeping through her fingers.

That hadn’t been all that long ago, and with her need certainly approaching emergency territory, she had left the bathroom in the hopes of ensuring that there wouldn’t be any accidents. She did want to keep holding her bladder until she could be given a more appropriate chance to empty it, but she knew her limits and that with so much lemonade working through her system she needed to be prepared to let it out without leaving Jason to clean up after her.

Fortunately, he would always leave some emergency pads on the floor in various places around the apartment, for whenever she found herself exceedingly well-hydrated but unable to go out for a walk. Normally she never really paid any attention to them, never noticing their presence until she needed them, but she still knew where they all were – one in the corner of the living room, one by the window in the bedroom, and one tucked away in Jason’s study, at the very least. Sometimes there would be more, but Holly could always count on one being in those three spots.

Not today though, apparently. She had spent all day in the living room watching her shows, and only when she desperately needed relief did she realize that she hadn’t noticed the pad that should have been there because it had never been there at all. A quick search of the bedroom and office likewise revealed that there was nothing for her to use in either of those rooms either, and she had shuffled through the whole rest of the apartment to see if any had been laid down anywhere else, only to discover that there was nowhere at all for her to go.

When she had returned, defeated, to the living room she had at first done so with a renewed vigor to keep holding on – after all, she had been left with so much to drink and no way to dispose of it because Jason expected to come home to find Holly waiting for him with her bladder full to bursting. Perhaps he just wanted to hear her whine and watch her squirm as she begged for permission to relieve herself, and who was she to deny him that experience?

Only, now that she was getting properly restless and trying to convince herself that he’d be home any minute now, it was really starting to look like Jason wouldn’t be getting what he wanted. But that didn’t mean she could just give up, so she forced herself to keep waiting as long as she could, pacing back and forth as her pulsing bladder reminded her with every step that she was about to explode.

Eventually she stopped with a groan, unsteadily rubbing her thighs together as she looked down and lifted her shirt to expose her belly. Holly whimpered at the sight of how big and round it was, and set a hand down on it with a rumbling moan. She needed to pee _so badly_ , her bladder was _so big_ and _full,_ and the one thing she wanted most of all was for Jason to be there to see it.

“Ohh,” she moaned. “Ohh, I can hold it,” she told herself as she watched her hand gently rub her tummy while further down her legs shifted and squirmed without her input. “I’m a good girl, I can hold it… I have to hold it…” Reaching behind herself to stroke her own tail with the hand not on her belly, she clenched her teeth and sucked in air as she started dancing in place. “He’ll be home to walk me soon,” she muttered, trying just as hard to believe it as she was to stay dry. “I can hold it in until then… I’m not gonna pee on master’s carpet… Oh, no, my bladder… So full…”

Holly wandered over to the corner where her emergency pad should have been, her knees week and whole body trembling. Once there, she fell with a groan to her knees, then adjusted herself further to sit down on the floor with her back pressed against the wall as she drew heavy breaths with both hands now on the rock-solid dome in her belly.

“Oh, God,” she whined as tears formed in her eyes. “Oh, God, I’m… I’m gonna…” Taking a deep breath, she corrected herself. “No, I… I can hold it.” Then she slowly started to apply pressure to her bladder, spreading her legs and groaning loudly. “Oh, God, I can hold it, I can hold it, I can hold it, I can hold it, I can…” Both her hands suddenly moved between her legs as she let out a whimpering howl and a pressurized squirt of urine broke free to spray the carpet before she was able to clamp down again. “Nonononono, can’t…” Holly bit her lip and whimpered repeatedly as she squirmed vigorously, fanning her legs and grinding back and forth over the carpet. “N-not on the rug… No, no… Can hold it…”

Her breathing quickened and the pitch of her whines grew as her motions became more and more frantic, until suddenly she gasped and tensed up, trembling in place for a moment before suddenly spreading her legs and setting her hands down on the floor at her sides. Then, with a long, whining howl she lost control of her bladder, releasing a powerful stream that sprayed out with a hiss to travel a couple of feet forward before splattering against the carpet.

It took a few seconds for Holly to start feeling any relief, at which point her whining became heavy panting with her tongue hanging out of her wide-open salivating maw. She stared light-headed at the torrent she was unleashing, watching the puddle she was making expand across quickly-saturated carpeting, and lazily keeping track of where any stray droplets or trickles ended up.

The only thing that came close to bringing Holly back to reality while her accident unfolded was the sound of the apartment door closing, and the sound of her name making her ears perk up – but even then she didn’t truly register what was happening, and when Jason entered her field of view, staring wide-eyed at her work, she could only acknowledge him by looking him in the eye, taking a deep breath and closing her mouth for a second, then going right back to panting, now with a sultry glint in her watery eyes.

She had no way of knowing how long it took before she could think again – all Holly knew was that when she regained awareness of her surroundings, her bladder was sore but empty, and she could feel a cooling wetness against her butt, seeping into her fur. She continued panting for a while, now much more slowly, before at last shutting her eyes, taking a deep breath, then looking over at Jason.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, punctuating her shame with a little sniffle. But then she took a more proper look at him, and saw a grin on his face, his phone in his hand, and… the promise of good fun in the near future.

He said nothing to her until he approached and knelt at her side, simply holding up his phone so she could see as he played back the footage he had captured of Holly wetting the carpet; she was transfixed with the view on the little screen as it showed her what she had just done, even though the video started well into her relief and didn’t show anything beforehand that Jason hadn’t been present for.

And as she watched the hasty recording of herself creating a massive cleaning project for her master, Jason reached up to ruffle her hair and scratch her behind the ears. “Good job,” he whispered to her. “You’ve been such a good girl holding all that in for me.” His hand drifted down to her tail, for a moment giving her a little scratch at the base before running fingers through its fur. “But you clearly must not know how to behave, ruining my carpet like that. I think someone needs to be punished, don’t you?”

Holly responded by looking up at Jason and licking his nose.

“Good girl,” he said with a chuckle as he pinched her cheek. “Such a good naughty doggy you are.”


	27. Bedwetting

“Oh, good, you’re all set for bedtime already,” Asrielle said as she opened the bathroom door to see Elaria waiting outside wearing only a leather collar and a long white shirt that was just the right size for some interesting contours to be visible on her chest.

“Uh, yeah, I was just-“

“Coming to get me so we can go to bed together, right? How sweet.” The dominant blonde reached out to ruffle Elaria’s messy brown hair. “Come on, then,” she said, stepping out of the bathroom and taking her lover’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Elaria reluctantly followed along, voicing her complaints on the way to the bedroom. “But I have to-“

Asrielle looked over her shoulder. “Whatever you need to do, it can wait until morning,” she said, trying to keep her voice sounding as uncaring as possible, and giving a bit of a tug so that Elaria wouldn’t lag so far behind.

“No, I don’t think it can…”

“Really? You’re supposed to be in bed right now,” Asrielle said, opening the bedroom door and leading Elaria through. “So what could be so important that you have to do it _now_?”

“Toilet,” Elaria said meekly as Asrielle let go of her hand and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Asrielle shook her head. “If it’s that important, why didn’t you go sooner?”

Elaria looked in Asrielle’s general direction and tugged at her collar. “I tried, but you were in there for too long…”

“Well then you should’ve gone before I went in.” Asrielle shrugged and got herself settled in under the covers. “Now just come to bed, sweetie.”

“But I _really_ have to go potty,” Elaria said, tugging on the hem of her shirt and bending a little at the knees. She looked over at Asrielle with pleading eyes, but her gaze had a spark to it that exposed what she was _actually_ asking for.

Asrielle simply held out her hands as if to offer a hug. “Don’t be silly, kitten. It’s bedtime, not potty time, and that means the only thing you need to do right now is come to bed.”

Elaria looked over at her and continued fidgeting. “I can’t sleep if my bladder’s full though.”

“Then don’t sleep. Just snuggle.” Asrielle slid over and pulled back the covers, giving the bed a few inviting pats. “And don’t worry about your bladder, darling. It’s not _full_. You can wait until morning.”

“But what if I can’t?”

Asrielle shot Elaria a stern look. “You’ll wait until morning,” she ordered.

Elaria tugged some more on her shirt and shuffled her feet, then nodded hesitantly. “Okay,” she said as she climbed into bed next to Asrielle, shifting around to find a comfortable position as she had the covers pulled over her.

Asrielle ended up lying on her side with a hand draped over Elaria, so Elaria worked her way into a matching position, curling herself up a little and slipping a hand between her legs. But Asrielle quickly noticed where Elaria’s hand had gone, and grabbed her arm to pull it away from there.

“Naughty kitten,” she scolded. “It’s bedtime, not playtime.”

Elaria did her best to look over her shoulder. “But I wasn’t… I was trying to…”

Running a hand through Elaria’s hair and across her pale cheek, Asrielle guided Elaria back into her original position, then wrapped her arm around Elaria’s waist. “Shhh… Just relax.” Gently rubbing Elaria’s belly, she continued, “We’re just cuddling. Rest now, okay?”

“Mhm,” Elaria muttered, resting both hands near her head.

“Good girl.” Asrielle leaned over to kiss Elaria on the cheek, then left her head resting over the younger girl’s shoulder.

For a little while Elaria managed to stay relaxed and comfortable, especially because she could feel her girlfriend’s body pressed against her own, but as time dragged on the occasional twitch of her legs became increasingly-regular fidgeting, until she had to take Asrielle’s hand with both of her own to keep herself from doing anything she had been told not to.

Asrielle pretended not to notice her lover’s movements until she felt Elaria trying to roll over, at which point she moved to rest even more closely against Elaria’s back and stop her from moving too far that way. “Getting restless?” she asked softly.

Elaria nodded and turned her head to again try to look over her shoulder. “Yeah. Please may I go to the bathroom now?”

“Silly kitten,” Asrielle said with a light chuckle. She freed the hand Elaria had been holding onto and used it to again play with Elaria’s hair and stroke her cheek and under her chin, saying nothing more.

Meanwhile, Elaria crossed her ankles and did whatever little bits of fidgeting she could. She hadn’t relieved herself since morning, and as per her own instructions Asrielle kept finding some reason to keep her away from the bathroom whenever she tried to use it. Usually she would distract Elaria with something else, pulling her attention elsewhere while she was on her way to the bathroom; but most recently Asrielle had spent the two-and-a-half hours between dinner and bedtime taking a bath with the door locked, having gone in with the promise that she would be quick and coming out to drag Elaria off to bed. Elaria’s goal for the game had been to sneak off to the bathroom without Asrielle being able to come up with something else for her to, and since she had only ever found herself locked out or called away, she now had to deal with being brought to bed with a decidedly-full bladder.

And there certainly didn’t seem to be any way to empty it _now_ – Asrielle was being very insistent that bedtime meant staying in bed, and with how snugly they were spooning there wasn’t any way for Elaria to break off and sneak out without just being ordered to come back to bed. So she simply laid in Asrielle’s bed, curled up and squirming with no escape and no way to relieve herself.

Eventually, Asrielle’s hand found its way back down to Elaria’s waist, though now instead of rubbing her belly Asrielle simply held her close, letting out a satisfied sigh. But Elaria whimpered in response to the pressure, feeling Asrielle very firmly pulling her in and squeezing her bladder to do so. She tried to move away, but simply got dragged back even more firmly, prompting a little trickle along her butt down towards the bed. Trying to move Asrielle’s arm led to exactly the same result, so Elaria instead simply intensified her squirming to try to stop her leaking, then lifted her head.

“Azzy,” she hissed. “Hey.”

“Huh? What’s up?” Asrielle pretended to be half-asleep, but her tone was thoroughly unconvincing.

“You’re squeezing my tummy and it made me pee a little.”

“Really?” Asrielle removed her hand from Elaria’s belly for a moment, reaching down to inspect the sheets under Elaria. “Oh, yeah, you _did_ have a tiny little accident here, didn’t you?” She returned her hand to where it had been, then added, “That’s okay, kitten. Just a little leak, nothing to worry about. I’m sure it won’t happen again.” Then she pressed down extra hard on Elaria’s bladder.

Elaria’s response came as a squeak and another stream flowing down over her skin. “You did it again!”

Asrielle eased up on the pressure with a little giggle. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby,” she said. “But don’t worry. I’m sure you can hold the rest in until morning.”

Elaria simply gave a non-committal grunt as she continued squirming, still feeling Asrielle’s hand resting on her belly and pressing down ever-so-gently. She was able to stop her leakage easily enough, but the real struggle was with preventing more in her position. With no real way to put pressure anywhere it needed to be, she was working with muscles alone, fighting back against twelve hours of urine that she could feel straining to get out.

And every passing minute, she felt it getting closer to what it wanted, until at last she felt that first involuntary droplet sneak out nearly an hour after she’d gotten into bed. But still she kept her breathing controlled and her muscles clenched, waiting for them to wear out on their own. Sure enough, that droplet was followed a minute later by intermittent dribbling, then a weak trickle down her butt, and finally a stream too weak to spray out but still consistent enough to create a very obvious damp spot beneath her.

Only then did Elaria stop fighting, sighing and letting herself relax, feeling the stream pick up strength until she could hear it quietly pattering against the sheets. Plenty still trailed down her rear, steadily expanding the puddle she was lying most directly in.

When Asrielle’s skin started getting wet from that puddle, she reached for one of Elaria’s hands and held tightly to it before asking a question she already knew the answer to. “Kitten’s having an accident, isn’t she?”

Elaria nodded. “I told you I needed to go,” she said with a more playful tone than anything else.

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

“I’m going to be punished?” Elaria tried to hide the eagerness in her voice.

“That’s right,” Asrielle said, leaning in closer. “I thought I was pretty clear about the difference between bedtime and potty time.”

Elaria sighed as another wave of relief washed over her, her gentle stream ongoing as she responded. “You were.” After a deep breath and a moment to think, she added, “But wait… If potty time means that’s when you pee in the toilet, then shouldn’t bedtime be when you pee in bed?”

“Mm, what a silly kitty you are.” Asrielle let go of Elaria’s hand and gently tugged on her collar for a moment instead. “Maybe you’re right, but I also told you to hold it in until morning. Does it look like morning to you?”

“No, but… I needed to piddle really really bad.”

“So what?”

Elaria shrugged. “So there was too much and I couldn’t wait.”

Asrielle tugged her collar again. “No, bad kitty. You can always wait as long as I tell you to. You only let go before I say you can because you’re disobedient and out of control. We’ve gotta get you through some training and build up a little discipline, don’t you think?”

“I _guess_ so…” Elaria then let out another sigh as her stream waned, the pattering fading away until all that was left was a few droplets trailing down her skin. “But…” She rolled herself over to face Asrielle and looked her in the eye. “I know you love your kitten just the way she is. And you know she loves you too with all her heart,” she said before going in for a deep kiss.


	28. Peeing in an alley

What a waste of talent all this was – Seika was a scout, not a courier, and yet all day long she’d done nothing but run messages back and forth between one officer and another or supplies to some scientist or any number of menial errands better suited for drakelings than a proper dragon. But, no, apparently it was absolutely imperative that Seika do all these tasks specifically.

Sunrise to sunset, nothing but orders to take this here and take that there and tell someone this, that, and the other thing. It was _exhausting_ , and frankly demeaning – to think that an officer such as herself would be sent out to spend her whole day doing random jobs fit for lowly soldiers at best. Needing to make a delivery or two, perhaps she could understand that; something urgent that nobody else was around to take care of. But a whole day of ferrying messages and supplies? It was almost as if none of these people were taking her or her rank seriously.

Then again, she hadn’t actually earned that rank through merit, had she? No, she had been promoted specifically so that she would have the authority to send herself on scouting missions alone – that way, she wouldn’t have to inconvenience the rest of a party by making them wait for her to find a place to relieve herself. She had been promoted specifically because of her tiny bladder.

And after a whole day of constantly being sent back and forth between here and there and everywhere else she could possibly be sent to… Seika was really hoping each time she delivered some message or package that she would be dismissed afterwards. But, alas, she’d always be given something else to take somewhere else, and a trip to the nearest restroom would always be too much of a detour.

For most other dragons, that wouldn’t have been a problem. Most other dragons could carry around a full bladder all day without even thinking about it. But Seika? She would be lucky to get through a day with no more than two bathroom breaks – and so far, she’d only had _one_.

Unsurprisingly, she was very much uncomfortable as she carried yet another set of heavily-marked stone tablets through the streets, keeping her tail low to apply at least a little bit of pressure to her loins. If this wasn’t her last delivery, she was going to be in serious trouble.

At least it wasn’t too much farther to her current destination, so she could easily fight against her need as she made her way to the laboratory she’d been sent to. A few other dragons that looked to be scientists of some variety passed by while she walked, none of them paying her very much attention; and that meant that she could get just a little bit more obvious with her squirming, keeping her hindlegs close together and stopping just before the appropriate building to cross them and press her tail more firmly against her backside.

Then she went inside, awkwardly stepping around someone trying to leave at the same time, and approached a desk upon which a dragoness was resting her head near a stack of tablets.

“Hello?” Seika spoke cautiously, unsure whether this dragon was asleep or not – and whether she was supposed to be asleep.

Sure, she did have her eyes closed, but they opened in response to Seika’s voice and she lifted her head off the desk for a moment. “What do you need?”

Seika tipped her head to indicate the pack of tablets against her side. “I have the notes that Lord Narakei ordered.”

The receptionist dragon nodded gently and lifted her tail, pointing to a set of animal-skin curtains. “Through there,” she said, setting her head down and shutting her eyes again.

Without a word, Seika shook her head – sure, that had been a fairly efficient exchange, but wholly unprofessional on the receptionist’s part – and set off in that direction, pushing past the curtains and making her way down a short hallway before coming to a room full of dragons working on assembling and disassembling whatever the current experiments were.

Doing her best to ignore the smell of grease and various sorts of burned things, Seika approached the one dragon who seemed to be watching over all the rest. “Lord-Mechanist,” she said, attracting the overseer’s attention. “Your notes, sir.”

“Oh, brilliant,” Narakei said, closing the distance between himself and Seika to take the etched stone from the pouch she was wearing. “Excellent.” He took another moment to look her over, looking especially for the insignia burned into that bag. “You’re dismissed, lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, bowing her head for a moment before lifting and tilting it. “Uh, say, could you perhaps direct me to the nearest restroom?”

Narakei looked at her with a mildly-confused expression. “Nearest… Oh, well…” He took a moment to think, then said, “I believe if you just head left when you get outside, there should be something just a little way down the road.”

Seika nodded. “Thank you.” She held her head up in a bit of a salute for a moment before turning around and making her way back outside. She briefly glanced over at the receptionist as she left – just as bored as ever, it seemed – then turned her head to look down the street to her left with a paw held up, ready to take the first step. She couldn’t see much of anything, but set off that way anyways, keeping an eye on all the structures she passed by.

It took a few minutes of walking, but sure enough she did find the symbol she was looking for, carved into the wall of a particularly-large building. With a quiet sigh she made her way inside… only to discover, of all things, a line waiting to get to the toilets proper.

She blew smoke from her nose with a disgruntled huff as she reluctantly made her way to the back of the queue, trying to make her posture seem casual, despite her crossed hindlegs and the tail pressed against her rear end – after all, nobody else in line was showing any particular need, and Seika wasn’t exactly eager to feel the humiliation of others knowing that she was bursting while other dragons her age and younger were having no problems at all as they waited for their chance to go.

And that was _after_ going out of her way to train her bladder with extended scouting missions and delayed breaks. Even with so much practice, she was still weak enough that she had to strain her muscles to keep her scales dry, and could feel her urine eagerly awaiting release while she waited for her turn to let go somewhere proper.

As if things weren’t bad enough for Seika already, everyone else around her had such big bladders that the line was barely moving at all; the toilet was even just a ditch with some water running through it, that several dragons could use at once, and still it took ages just for one to leave and open up a spot for the next. So not only did she have to wait in line and try not to squirm as she so badly wanted to, but she _also_ had to stand around in the same spot for minutes at a time, only rarely getting any closer to relief but always hearing the splashing of others getting what she needed.

She shifted her rear side-to-side for a little while, but it wasn’t enough to keep her from squeezing her hindlegs as tightly together as she could while she felt warmth seeping into the underside of her tail. Seika kept wiggling her hips to try to keep things under control and suppress her urges, but the weight of her bladder only grew while she stood there doing nothing about it.

So with a low growl she turned and left the building, taking careful steps and doing her best to keep her tail down as she wandered off down the street to find another solution. She looked around at everything in the area, trying to find anything at all that would suit her needs, and as she passed by one building her eyes lit up as she saw exactly what she was looking for.

The gap between the structure she’d just passed and the one ahead of her was easily wide enough for even a large dragon to move about comfortably, and though the alleyway was shallower than she would have liked, it still went on far enough for her to not be immediately visible from the street, even if someone could still look over and see her.

Seika turned and went down the alley as casually as possible, trying to disguise her hobbling as a limp until she reached the far wall. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that she was not being followed, so she spun around, unknotted her hindlegs, and lifted her tail out of the way.

But, though she was ready to relieve herself, she forced herself to wait just a moment longer as she lowered herself to sit down, rubbing her rump against the ground as she settled into the typical seated position, as if she had just gotten herself off the street to rest for a moment.

Only once she was sure she looked inconspicuous did she slightly lift her behind, just enough to avoid sitting in her own puddle, and finally release. Seika let out a sigh as her urine fell from beneath her tail and splashed against the ground in a heavy stream, but soon afterwards she let out a groan and tensed her muscles again – the hissing and splattering had alerted her to just how obvious it would be to passersby that she was urinating somewhere inappropriate, and she pulled together just enough control to relieve herself less forcefully. With some effort she was able to keep her stream thick but gentle, hitting the wet stone beneath her with a quiet pattering; and though she allowed herself to let out another relieved sigh, she worked to keep herself from getting lost in the feeling of emptying her bladder, instead making sure her muscles stayed a little tensed up, relaxed only enough to allow a strictly-controlled flow of liquid from her body.

She also had to keep her attention on those passing by in the street, as some would glance down the alley, and she would need to give a little respectful nod to acknowledge that she knew they could see her. That seemed to be doing well enough at ensuring nobody would investigate what she was doing in the alley, with most either ignoring her entirely or simply nodding in return before moving on – certainly convenient, since with the rate she was emptying her bladder, and with it being even on the low end of dragon-sized, she knew she would be in that alley for a few minutes while she waited for herself to finish. A few minutes was plenty of time for lots of people to pass by, hopefully none of whom would try to strike up a conversation with her, or otherwise care what she was doing, so she had to make sure that she seemed casual enough that nobody would think anything was unusual.

But as time dragged on, Seika’s puddle kept expanding, and eventually grew large enough to be visible from between her front feet, so she had to wiggle around to try and make it less visible. The solution she came up with was to simply sit down and wrap her tail around her feet, concealing any puddle and totally suppressing any sounds she was making, at the cost of soaking her own scales.

At least she wasn’t embarrassing herself by making a scene of it, though. There was still the problem of others seeing how wet her rear end would be once she stood up, but that was a problem to be solved in a few minutes, once she’d finished. She would certainly need to splash around in a river or pond before going back to see if her commanders had any more orders, at least. For now, though, she was perfectly content to make her own little pond, and now that she was sitting down she relaxed completely so the rest of her urine would leave her faster, gushing out from her nethers and splashing vigorously into the puddle beneath her.

Maybe some day her bladder would be strong enough to avoid situations like this entirely…


	29. Can't undress in time

Claire breathed a sigh of relief as she set aside the last of the now-spotless dishes, finally cutting off the running water from the kitchen sink and running a towel over her hands as she hopped from foot to foot.

That had been the last of the chores she’d assigned herself, and she’d finished not a moment too soon – for hours now Claire had been carrying around a hefty pot of boiling urine in her belly, and in the course of completing all her tasks some had been squeezed out by her oppressively-tight jeans. Her boyshorts were drenched and still a little warm from her most recent leak, and there was a hand-sized patch of denim between her legs that was darker than everything around it. But she was still in control, and now that she’d finished all that she had committed to doing, there was just one little thing that she had to do before she could go to the bathroom.

As she set down the towel, still squirming, Claire took a quick glance over her shoulder at the phone she had set up on a tripod to record her plight from behind, confirming that it was still recording. She then shuffled over to her fridge, opened the freezer, and pulled out a bowl with shaking hands, carefully bringing it back and setting down on the counter where her phone could see it.

With a groan she turned to face the camera, leaning back with both hands gripping the edges of the countertop and her legs crossed and bouncing. The chain and padlock she was wearing for a belt jingled quietly as she squirmed, and she looked longingly over at the bowl on the counter. She could _see_ the key in there, resting below a few inches of ice.

Claire looked at her phone with a nervous smile – though she hadn’t angled it to see her face from here – and spoke to it. “Gonna be here a while,” she said, following up with a little chuckle. “ _God_ , I shouldn’t have locked these pants. I swear I’m gonna piss myself before that actually melts.” Taking in a deep breath and letting it out as a huff, she continued, “Unless I can do something to speed it up…”

Biting her lip, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of notepaper, quickly opening it and muttered quietly as she read through what she had written down that morning.

“And, uh… Oh, fuck, here we go,” she said, holding the note out towards her phone, not bothering to make sure that any of the text on it was in focus. “I can keep the bowl under hot water if…” Bouncing on her toes, she looked over at a nearby cabinet, then quickly went and retrieved the largest mug she could find, bringing it back to show it to whomever would end up watching this later. “Well, I need one of these guys. If I just… fill this up and, y’know, drink it, I can, uh… I can get things moving a little quicker.” Holding the cup in both hands, she looked down at it and added, “That’ll be a lot of water though…”

Claire took a moment to think, then turned around and set the mug down in the sink. She was leaning forward over the counter with her bobbing rear end the clear focal point of the video, tightly-crossed legs plainly visible as well while water flowed again from the tap and into the cup.

“God, you guys don’t even know how much I want that to be me right now,” she said with a groan as she stared at the faucet. Slipping one hand between her legs to rub at her wet crotch, she added, “But I bet you can empathize with how much it’s turning me on… If I could just get these pants off…”

She let out a frustrated huff as she watched the cup continue to fill, removing her hand from where she was keeping it to finally shut off the sink again when she saw the water start to spill over the edge of the mug. Then she picked it up as carefully as she could, cradling it in both hands and turning back around to face her phone.

Claire giggled as her unsteady hands caused a little bit of the water in the mug to splash to the ground. “Looks like it’s overflowing,” she said, holding the cup in front of her belly. “Just like my bladder. This should give you a good idea of what that feels like.” Giving the mug a gentle swirl and groaning softly in response to hearing the resulting splashing, she added, “Doesn’t take very much to spill some, does it? Fuck, that’s _so_ me right now. Just the tiniest disturbance… God, if only you could see my shorts. I’ve been doing my fair share of spilling lately…” Then she took a deep breath. “Fuck it, enough stalling. Gotta drink this bitch or I’ll never get these pants off before I explode.”

She took a few more deep breaths and licked her lips, then finally brought the mug up to her mouth and started downing the contents as quickly as she could. Only a quarter of the way through she had to stop, squeezing her legs as tightly together as possible and making sure she could still breathe, then went right back to drinking. Claire worked through the whole mug with a little break every time she finished another quarter of the water, and as she poured the cup’s contents into her mouth for the fourth time, the dark spot on her jeans grew in the form of little trails running down her legs for a few seconds.

As soon as the water was gone, Claire growled, slammed the cup down on the counter, and grasped herself firmly between the legs, her body shaking from the effort of fighting off her new leaks and straining to find the energy to keep holding on after they stopped.

“Okay, good news,” she said after finally pulling her hand out and resting both on the counter, panting between words before taking a single deep breath to collect herself. “Water’s done, so I can get the key under some hot water to thaw it out faster. Bad news, though…” With a quiet groan she squeezed her thighs as tightly together as she could for a moment before relaxing just a little bit. “Bad news is I don’t think I’m gonna make it anyways.” She took a moment to breathe deeply again. “I know that’s _good_ news for _you_ , but… Fuck, I’m really about to piss myself here.” After sucking in air through clenched teeth, she added, “We’re… _almost_ done here though. I’m gonna… put the key in the sink and see if I can at least unlock myself before I have any bigger of an accident than I already did.”

Sure enough, she turned back around, grumbling as she squirmed and wiggled her pee-stained bottom. Her phone clearly picked up the sight of her wet spot darkening again and growing slightly as she moaned and once again pressed hard between her legs for a moment.

Claire sighed when she brought her hand away again, having secured at least momentary control, then turned her attention back to the sink. A little bit of the ice had melted in the bowl holding the key, so there were little puddles on the surface as she set the bowl down in the sink and let a hot stream continually fall onto it.

She turned to the camera again with a little whine. “I fucking hate that sound,” she muttered, marching in place with her hands holding her chain. “Fuck… You know there’s nothing stopping me from just pissing myself right now? Mmh, yeah, I could just… Oh, God, it’d feel so fucking good to let go, but… I know you wanna see me pop. And, heh… Shit, I want you to _watch_ me just completely fucking lose it. I _could_ just give up and pee right now and get it over with, but… Isn’t it so much more fun this way?”

Claire groaned and bent over far enough that her head was finally in frame, her messy blonde hair only barely contained by the ponytail she had it tied up into. After a moment she glanced up at her phone, trying her best to fight through the strain and stick her tongue out with a little wink. Then she closed both eyes and bit her lip, hanging her head again and straightening up a moment later.

“Fuuuuuuck,” she moaned, turning around to watch the sink. “Could this hurry up so I can just go to the fucking bathroom already? Holy shit.” Her legs crossed tightly and she bent deeply at the knees, nearly into a squat, shaking her rear end and letting out a loud strained moan. Her phone captured an even bigger wet spot on her rear end when she stood up again, but couldn’t see the tiny puddle at her feet.

She squirmed and danced for a little while longer, before eventually letting out a low growl with every muscle in her body as tensed-up as possible.

“Fuck it,” she said, reaching into the sink to flip the bowl upside-down, spilling the water that had accumulated in it and causing the big chunk of ice that remained to fall out as well. “They’re my fucking rules and I say this shit’s melted enough.” Claire picked up the ice, then spun around and threw it forcefully at the ground, causing it to break into several pieces on impact. With a groan she bent up to take the piece that still had the key in it, then reached behind herself to smash it against the counter a couple of times until she could take the frigid key itself.

“God _damn_ this thing is cold…” With a deep breath, she then went over to pick up the tripod to which her phone was attached and made her way out of the kitchen with it. “You’re coming with me,” she said, holding it up so she could look into the phone and directly address her audience.

She marched over to the bathroom, each step inspiring a little dribble to run down her leg, threw the door open, and hastily set her phone up to look at the toilet before positioning herself appropriately and making sure the lid was up.

“Oh, God, I can feel it coming out already,” Claire whined as she took hold of her padlock in one hand and tried to negotiate the key into it with the other. “Motherfucking key won’t fit…” Letting out little frustrated grunts and desperate whimpers, she continued trying to get her shaking hands to work the lock, with her phone all the while collecting footage of the slowly-growing wet streaks down her jeans.

Fortunately, she was able to finally unlock her pants before those trails could get too long or too wide, and she eagerly opened the lock and threw it to the ground, pulling the chain from her belt loops and tossing it aside as well. Then, bouncing on her toes, she quickly undid the button on the front of her jeans and tugged the zipper down just as fast, exposing the front of her boyshorts that had once been a much brighter red. She moaned as the pressure of her jeans against her bladder finally faded away, then looked over her shoulder and kept squirming as she tried to unfasten her pants from around her tail so she could finally pull them down.

“Come on,” she muttered as she fumbled with the accursed button. “So fucking close, just gotta… Gotta… Hhnn…” Then she tensed up for a moment, immediately afterwards letting out a sigh and untying her legs as her jeans quickly became dark all over and a little stream fell from directly between her legs. Sticking out her tongue and panting heavily with her eyes rolled back, she let herself fall back onto the toilet seat, her phone in just the right position to capture the ecstatic look of relief on her face.

“Ooooooohh,” she was able to say, “Yessssss… Mmmm…” And despite all her muscles feeling like jelly, she leaned forward and reached out to take her phone, holding it up and spreading her legs so that she could get a good shot of both her face and the streams and dribbles falling from her jeans into the toilet as she leaned back again and threw her head back with a long moan.

The only sounds were a quiet hiss as her urine flowed forcefully into and through her clothing, the loud splashing of it hitting the water in several different places, and Claire’s own heavy breathing. The first two sounds faded away after a minute, though little drops could be heard falling from her jeans for a while after, and the sound of her breathing only reduced to a more normal volume when she finally took a deep breath and ran a hand over her eyes.

“Oookaaay,” she said to her phone as she set it on the tripod again. “Let’s check out the damage, hm?”

Claire lifted herself from the toilet on shaking legs, and reached behind herself to once again try to free her tail. This time she succeeded almost right away, and dragged her jeans down to her knees to show off her thoroughly-soaked boyshorts and the obviously-wet fur all along her legs. She tugged at her underwear in a few places, then turned around and stuck her butt out to give her audience a better view of it, running a hand over one cheek with an inviting moan before slipping that hand into her underwear from the front.

She looked over her shoulder as, with her other hand, she tugged her shorts down, pausing for a moment when they had just cleared her buttocks then holding them and her jeans around her knees. Again a little moan escaped her as she wiggled her rear and rubbed at herself with the hand between her legs. Then she turned around, shifting her hips forward with her hand still covering what she was playing with – but soon she moved that hand in teasing motions, finally using its fingers to spread her lips.

“I think there’s still a little bit left,” she said, and sure enough she sighed again as a weak stream trickled out of her for a few seconds before stopping entirely. At that point she went back to pleasuring herself for a little while, then withdrew a hand obviously covered with more than just one fluid with a little moan. She let go of her pants and used that hand to take the phone, angling it to look at her face as she quietly stuck her tongue out at it and raised her stickier hand with two fingers held up in a V-shape, then stopped the recording.


	30. Author's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chosen to make the theme for the final prompt "Remaster", and as such have rewritten the first standalone omo piece I have ever released: A Cold and Lonely Painted World (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914182).

_There once was an abomination who had no place in this world. She clutched this doll tightly, and eventually was drawn into a cold and lonely painted world_.

It had been a long time since she’d last seen that doll, but Priscilla didn’t care. It didn’t even matter that she had no idea where the painting was right now – what was really important was that it was a beautiful painting, and she had a quiet, comfortable life within it. Wherever it was, she had been left undisturbed by foreign visitors, able to live in peace in a world she truly belonged in.

She made her way back to her tower at a casual pace, taking her time crossing the bridge and simply enjoying the view at the end of a nice long walk around what little there was of the world. The Crossbreed treaded lightly on bare feet over cold, dark stone, and with a sigh she passed through the archway leading to what she thought of as home – a large, circular tower with only arches for walls and decorated only with a light dusting of snow wherever no roof existed.

And that was all she really needed. Furnishings would just get in the way, and there was enough to do elsewhere that Priscilla was perfectly comfortable coming home only to rest… and get a little bit of privacy from time to time.

Naturally, her bladder had filled up over the hours she’d been out, and she had come home because she had waited long enough for the sensation of fullness to become persistent, the pressure always nagging at her to do something about it. And now she could take care of it without being bothered by the hollows and crow demons.

Priscilla approached the edge of the tower, starting to pull up on her fluffy, multi-layered dress, but she stopped and instead turned to take up her scythe when she heard an odd noise. Her bladder was forgotten for a moment as she positioned herself in the middle of the circular room, looking over at the entrance with her scythe held out defensively. A heavy fog had set in to block the archway, and though Priscilla had never seen it for herself before, she knew exactly what it meant – someone had found her. Someone was trespassing within the painting, so the mist had appeared to protect her from the invader.

Certainly far from the greatest of times for something like this to happen. Of course, the impenetrable clouds having appeared meant that she was guaranteed some privacy for a while, so she _did_ still have the chance to take care of her more personal business; but she had no way of knowing how long it would take the intruder to get through to her. Whoever they were, they could come through the fog at any moment – leaving Priscilla confused as to why the white mist was traversable from the outside, yet the fog door did not open from _this_ side – and she certainly didn’t want to get caught in such a vulnerable, compromising position.

So the Crossbreed waited, standing with her weapon ready for whatever should happen to cross through the barrier. And she waited. And… waited. She wasn’t sure how much time was passing, but eventually she relaxed her stance and held her scythe more casually, tapping her foot impatiently as she stood staring at the fog.

Quite the awkward predicament for her to be in – she needed to urinate, and could do so for as long as she was alone in her tower, but because she had no way of knowing when she might get some unwanted company, she had to assume that, at any given moment, the intruder was right on the other side of the mist.

But then it would be demonstrated repeatedly to her minutes later that she could have relieved herself, only for it to by then be too late for her to do so because _surely_ now the intruder would show up within moments… and then the cycle would just keep repeating. Eventually she was fidgeting beneath her dress, growing more and more impatient until at last Priscilla decided that she had the time to spare to quickly do her business and get back to waiting.

Of course, that was the exact moment a human-shaped shadow appeared on the clouds, and shortly afterwards some sort of human did indeed step through the fog, covered in armor and a bloodstained gold-trimmed blue surcoat, and carrying a terribly-battered kiteshield and a well-used sword to match.

Priscilla tensed up and pressed her legs together, her heart racing as she took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. “Who art thou? One of us, thou art not,” she said. “If thou hast misstepped into this world, plunge down from the plank, and hurry home.” Then she hastily added, “If thou seekest I, thine desires shall be requited not.”

She watched with surprise as the human responded by laying down its weapons and instead reaching up to pull off its helm and everything beneath it, revealing a female-looking face and a short brown ponytail. Then the human simply looked up at her, and spoke carefully. “Are… you not going to try to kill me or anything?”

“Thou must returneth whence thou came,” Priscilla responded, shaking her head and still a little on-edge even with this human having disarmed herself. “This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind, but thou dost not belong. I beg of thee,” she continued, gesturing with her scythe to the balcony behind her, “Plunge down from the plank, and hurry home.”

The human just looked up at her with a confused expression. “Wait, what was that you said about peaceful?” Holding out her hands as an exasperated gesture, the human continued, “I died like twenty times out there. Mostly because of those wheel skeletons. How’s that peaceful and kind?”

“Thou dost not belong here,” the Crossbreed said again, her heartbeat normalizing but her voice still a little shaky from lingering nervousness and tension. “Thou intrudeth upon their home, armed as thou art, and expect that they not defend themselves?”

“Okay well, I didn’t _know_ that doll would pull me into the painting, so, you know, I didn’t exactly have _time_ to consider whose home I was showing up in.”

Priscilla raised an eyebrow at the human. “Doll? Thou hast retrieved my doll?”

The human shrugged. “I guess,” she said. “I found _someone’s_ doll lying on the ground in prison and, just kinda… Well, it’s a bit of a long, uh… _Eventually_ I ended up here after that, I suppose.”

“And what bringeth thee to this place?”

“Well, I was just, you know,” the human said with a little chuckle. “Going for a nice little walk through Anor Londo to pick up a bowl, and…” She shrugged again. “Found the painting.” Then she started to lower herself to the ground. “I’m just gonna sit down if you don’t mind…”

Priscilla’s heartbeat quickened again as she glared at the human, gesturing once more to the balcony. “No,” she said. “Thou cometh from Anor Londo. Thou art not welcome in this place. Begone.” Then she repositioned her scythe so as to be a little more threatening.

“Woah, hey.” Holding up her hands, the human spoke quickly. “ _I’m_ not from Anor Londo. I was just passing through. I’m from… Actually, I forgot where I’m from, but… Not there, at least, I know that.”

Lowering her scythe somewhat, Priscilla continued eyeing the human with a suspicious gaze. “Then what business hast thou there?”

“Well, like I said, I was on my way to pick up some bowl because a snake told me to…” After a moment to think about what she was saying, the human added, “You know, hearing that said makes it sound _really_ crazy, but I swear-“

“Never mind,” Priscilla said suddenly, squeezing her legs together under her dress and bending slightly at the knees. “It matters not to me what thou wouldst do outside the painting. Thine place is outside, and thou must return where thou dost belong.”

“Can I at least ask you a few questions first?”

“It would be best for thee to hurry home.”

The human pulled a half-full flask from her belt and sat down. “I’ll be quick,” she said, taking a drink of whatever incandescent liquid was in that little green bottle. “I promise. Need to rest a bit anyways before I go jumping off into a bottomless pit…”

“Fine,” Priscilla conceded, rubbing her thighs together and positioning her scythe so she could discreetly press it against her crotch through her dress. “Ask thy questions. Then begone.”

“Right.” The human took another sip from her flask, then took a moment to think before inquiring, “So what exactly is this place?”

“This is the creation of Ariamis, a world made for that which does not belong outside.” The Crossbreed tried her best to ignore the heavy, burning weight in her bladder; hopefully there wouldn’t be too many questions.

“How’d you end up here, then?”

“That is not thy concern…”

The human nodded. “Sure. Fine. Could you at least tell me what you have against Anor Londo, though?”

Hesitantly, and still squirming in a manner that she hoped was subtle, Priscilla said, “It is the city of the Lord of Light, who fears all that is not as he expects. All that is dark.” Seeing the quizzical look on the human’s face, she added, “Surely thou doth understand? Art thou not undead? Even before I entered the painting he persecuted and imprisoned thy kind.”

“I’m not following,” the human said, drinking again.

“This place is a bastion for outcasts,” Priscilla said. “A refuge beyond the reaches of the Lord of Light.”

“But it’s in Anor Londo.”

Priscilla looked down at the human and blinked a few times. “So thou sayeth. Perhaps he intends to surveil it and ensure none that belong here escape.” Gesturing again to the balcony, she added, “But surely there would be nothing stopping thee from thine own exit.”

Nodding and downing what remained in her flask, the human said, “Yeah, I get. Just one more question.”

A warm trail trickled down Priscilla’s leg as she considered her response. Just one question, and then she could pee. “This is acceptable,” she said.

“So what do you know about Gwyn imprisoning undead? I mean, I know I spent the last however-long sitting around in a cell until pretty recently, but… I’m kinda fuzzy on _why_.” The human adjusted her position, folding her legs as much as possible.

“Thou art born from the Dark,” Priscilla explained quickly, feeling more warmth running down her legs. “The Lord of Light fears the spread of the Dark, thus he doth try to control all that cometh from it.”

The human just looked up with a strange look, shifting in her seat. “So, wait… The snake said that…” She sat mumbling to herself and gesturing for a little while, with Priscilla rocking back and forth on her heels in the meantime, then eventually announced the conclusion she’d reached. “Then, I guess… I’ll see if I can find a way to get to the Flame without that snake… Hold onto the Lordvessel for a while, at least, I suppose… See what I can do with it…” Then she pushed herself up, standing unsteadily with her legs pressed together and knees bent. “I just, uh… Need to do one thing before I leave. I swear, estus goes out just as quickly as you can get it in…” She fiddled with the strings holding parts of her leg armor together as she hobbled over to the edge of the tower, dropping several bits of plate behind her and eventually tugging her thick pants down.

Priscilla looked away and pressed a hand between her legs, and the human got into a stance with her legs spread and hips forward, bringing both hands down to manipulate her skin. A moment later, Priscilla heard a hiss and a heavy sigh as the human relieved herself. With nothing outside the tower for her urine to land on, there were no sounds of her stream making contact with anything, but just the sound of it passing from between parted lips was enough for Priscilla to understand that the human was forcefully urinating and would continue doing so for a while.

But surely the Crossbreed could handle listening to that until the human went away? Sure, her bladder was aching and every pulse of desperation would force more of its contents out, now as little jets that were starting to get the floor wet. But she could hold on. All of the squeezing and leg-crossing in the world wasn’t enough to get her leaks to stop, but somehow she could definitely hold on.

Or… maybe not. A wave of agonizing need surged through her whole body, and Priscilla dropped her scythe and stood knock-kneed and trembling with both hands pressing her dress into her crotch as tightly as possible, whimpering as she felt one heavy spurt break free, then another, then a stream that lasted for a whole second before she took control back for only an instant. She groaned and fell to her knees, still pressing hard between her legs as one last leak started and didn’t stop, spilling out directly from her nethers and soaking into the fluff she was holding in place, before eventually seeping through and dripping from between her fingers while a yellow stain spread across the front of her dress.

“Ahh… But, why…?” Priscilla whimpered, refusing to fully give in but also partially acknowledging that there was nothing more she could do to take back control. She was wetting herself, sitting on the ground and peeing through her dress, down her legs, and onto the floor. After a little while she resigned herself to the reality of the situation, allowing herself to relax but staying positioned as she was; her dress no longer being pressed into her crotch meant her urine could now flow a little more freely down her legs, focusing on spreading the puddle beneath her instead.

Her stream continued for some time, and eventually Priscilla found the strength to move her hands so that she could wrap her tail around herself and hug it while she continued wetting herself, clinging tightly to the fluffy appendage and letting it supply at least a little comfort.

She didn’t notice anything other than her own accident until well after the hissing coming from within her dress had stopped, eventually looking away from her tail when the moisture on her legs started to cool. The first thing she saw was the human standing nearby, awkwardly trying to decide what to look at and eventually meeting Priscilla’s gaze with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Uh, so,” she said to the Crossbreed, “I don’t, uh… I mean, if I had known that, uh…” Rubbing the back of her head, she continued, “So, well, I kinda get why you were, y’know… in a rush to get me out of here, but… You’re pretty interesting. I’ll, uh… I’ll leave now, but… Would you mind, particularly, if I were to come back so we can talk some more?”

Priscilla looked over at her, blinking a few times to clear the tears from her eyes. “But this is not thy place. Thou should not return here.”

“Well, based on the little bit you said… I think this might actually be more like where I’m supposed to be. I’d, uh, like to come back and discuss it, try to figure it out.”

“If thou doth insist,” Priscilla muttered.

“Great,” the human said, picking up her gear and putting her helmet back on. “I’ll be back later, then, I guess. Just, uh… You know, you could just… Whatever, I’ll just leave.” Then she simply ran off over to the balcony, threw herself from it, and a moment later Priscilla could hear the giant raven coming by to grab her and carry her out of the painting.

Then, with a great sigh, Priscilla took a moment to look around, trying to ignore the rapidly-cooling moisture that she was sitting in and had covering her lower half. She had to admit – it felt kind of good that the first foreigner to come into the painting in however-long was someone so friendly. Next time, she would be able to get a little more comfortable, and if her bladder should become a problem again, she knew that she didn’t have to worry about making herself vulnerable around that particular human. She couldn’t _totally_ trust her just yet, not after just one meeting, but even so, she at least found comfort in the fact that she could share the beauty of the cold and lonely painted world with someone else.


End file.
